All These Things That I've Done
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: Damon kept thinking about their return to Mystic Falls. Would Elena revert to her tame persona? Then again she didn't have anyone to party with. From what he witnessed at the club, Caroline didn't match up. No, Elena liked things hard. READ WARNING!-Fin-
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY: **"He kept thinking about their return to Mystic Falls. Would Elena revert to her tame persona? Then again she didn't have anyone to party with. From what he witnessed at the club, Caroline didn't match up. No, Elena liked things hard. Honestly, Damon was enjoying the wild Elena. She acted on her impulses, which interestingly gravitated towards him. No doubt, good news."

**WARNING: **Substance abuse, sexual situations, strong themes, language, some OOC.

**SETTING: **Not too distant future & Pre-Pilot AU.

**PAIRINGS:** Damon/Elena. Elena/Caroline (friendship). Elena/OC.

* * *

.

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

_"I used to be more fun." - Elena, Bloodlines_

_"She's just totally going through a blah phase, she used to be way more fun." - Caroline, Friday Night Bites_

_"The night that my parents died, I blew off family night so that I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded and they had to come pick me up." - Elena, Blood Brothers_

.

Dear Diary,

I turned 18 today. Jenna explained the details about my inheritance. I'll never forget this birthday. For the first time, I feel in total control of my life.

I asked Damon to leave Mystic Falls with me. We are going to the coast for one week. The last time I was there, I was 16 and my parents were alive. I loved spending the summer at the beach house. I miss my old life. I want to be that girl again... someone free, daring, outgoing. The real me.

My depression in Mystic Falls was unbearable. Just being in the house after Jeremy's death made me feel sick. The grieving left me numb for weeks. Stefan didn't seem to understand what I needed. Our relationship came to an end.

Time to start a new chapter of my life.

xo

Elena

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Story was written before I knew the Gilbert's owned a lakehouse. My first fanfiction ever. It was inspired by a few bad boys I'm friends with. For extras, please visit **badboysarebest** (dot) **livejournal** (dot) **com**. _


	2. Bones

_We took a back road in my car._

_Down to the ocean,_

_it's only water and sand_

_And in the ocean we'll hold hands._

_But I don't really like you, apologetically dressed in the best, but on a heartbeat glide._

_Bones by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Well, Ms. Gilbert, where are we going?" Damon looked at her with sincere curiosity.

"Go East. Until you hit the 264."

"The coast?" Damon questioned.

Elena nodded in response.

Elena remained awake through the drive, it was a little past 10 am. They had been on the road for almost 4 hours.

"Do you want to stop somewhere?" Damon asked noticing her yawn and stretching in the car.

"We're almost there... Croatan, take the exit and turn right. Just continue down the road until you pull up somewhere close to the water..." Elena instructed decisively.

In the parking lot, the pair remained in the car stationary enjoying the view of the waves. The early morning sun shining over the water.

After a couple of minutes, Damon began to examine Elena. His thoughts were full of questions, but was unsure if he wanted to break the comfortable silence. He was becoming bothered by being unable to read her facial expressions, a skill he heavily relied on. _Why where they here?_ Right as he was going to ask the question, she broke the silence.

"Um, we need to kill sometime. It's too early to call the person that has my keys." She said still looking away from him.

"Wait, what?" He frowned not liking that she was keeping things from him.

"I used to spend a lot of time here. I have a place."

"Hungry?" Damon asked trying to think of what they should do.

"No, not really."

Elena began to examine her clothing very carefully. Damon noticed because of all the wiggling she was doing. He looked at her in amusement. She tied her hair into a ponytail and removed her hoodie. She removed her shoes. Once she reached the button of jeans, he had to say something.

He interrupted her actions with his typical cocky tone. "Getting naked is definitely my favorite way to past time. Are we playing- You show me yours...I'll show you mine?"

Elena glared at him like _he_ was the crazy one in this situation.

"Well..." He motioned his hand to her.

"I want to go for a swim." She continued removing her jeans from gorgeous long legs that always drove him crazy. Damon swallowed his reaction briefly. He inspected her in a matter of seconds and realized that he couldn't see her underwear still because of her top.

Elena either didn't care or didn't notice Damon staring at her. "Do you by chance have a blanket...?" She asked curiously. Damon motioned with head and hand to the backseat. She quickly recovered it and held it in her hands. She got out of the car, removed her top, leaving it on her seat. The slam of the door shook Damon out of his head.

His eyes followed Elena as she headed to the water. She looked delicious to him. Her perfect black bra and boy shorts. Satin? Lace? After a few minutes of unashamed ogling at her, he went to follow her.

When he reached her, the blanket was left on the sand and she was wading in the water. The water reached her hips. She gave him a tiny smile.

"So, are you coming in?"

"Why are anxious to see me strip?" He answered cockily.

Damon removed his shirt to see if he could catch her nervous. He removed his shoes and sat on the sand with just his jeans left on.

"Do vampires tan?" Elena asked curiously and apparently not fazed by his appearance.

"Nope."

"When were you last at a beach?"

"I was in Miami before I returned to Mystic Falls. Loved it. All the girls half-naked. Easy access. For feeding and other things..." Damon trailed off with a suggestive smile.

Elena banished sexy thoughts that included Damon, because that led nowhere good. Instead, she realized that he would eventually have to feed. This might be a problem. Of course, she knew he killed people in the past. Somehow she ended up friends with him regardless, but just thinking of townies going missing gave her the chills.

"Can I trust you?" When she asked, she felt a chill of déjà vu run through her.

Damon shot her a confused look.

"I mean..." Oh well, it's probably easier just to say it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. "I mean can I trust you to not kill people here?"

"I don't need to kill to feed."

"Just don't, um feed on my friends, and I think we'll be alright?"

Damon nodded and looked around with a bored expression. He laid back on the sand and closed his eyes. A nap actually sounded pretty good.

Elena enjoyed the cool water going around her body. She was lost in old memories. She tried to expel depressing thoughts about her parents. She used to spend her summers here. Her life is so different now. Caroline is the only Mystic Falls resident that knew anything about _this_ life.

She got out of the water and wrapped the blanket around her form as a makeshift towel. She found herself staring at Damon. _God, he's so... beautiful._ She bent over to make him get up.

"Come on. Let's go. Don't play dead." Elena let out a small chuckle at her own joke.

Damon let out a dramatic exhale and opened his eyes. _Hallelujah. What a view._ Elena's cleavage right on display in her black lace bra with a red bow at the front clasp.

Elena rolled her eyes as she noticed his cheshire smile. Deciding not to comment, she continued to walk back to the car.

After drying off as much as possible, she wiggled back into her dark jeans. She turned around to spot Damon. He was walking slowly over to the car. She quickly threw on her top, grabbed her cell and sat on the trunk. Here we go...

Ring. Ring. _Please pick up._ Ring. Ring._ Please don't pick up?_

"Why are you calling?" An annoyed male voice answered.

"Hey..." She choked slightly.

"Seriously, you shouldn't be calling."

"Yep" She let out. Not knowing exactly how to respond back. _He's still mad._

"Are you over it?"

Pause.

"Huh?" She tried to guess what he was on about. _Over Stefan? Over Jeremy? Over... him? Nah._

"This goody-goody thing you've been doing, is it done?" He quickly spat out.

And another pause. But longer this time because she felt embarrassed.

By this time Damon was only a few feet a way and listened to the conversation.

"Nice, don't even answer... I'm hanging up now..."

"Wait. Wait. Don't. I need-"

"Typical. You need something. Continue please, you've got me quivering in my seat in anticipation." He let out sarcastically as ever.

"I need my keys to my apartment and the rest of my stuff too."

"Wha- Why?"

"Because I'll be there soon."

"Fuck. Me." He paused and continued on, "Are you alone? Is Caroline with you?"

"No. No."

"Who did you drive with then?"

Elena sighed, "A friend."

"In-ter-rest-ing" He said slowly in a suspicious tone.

"I'm at the pier."

"I need to head out. Use the back door. Everything will be on my bed."

"Than-"

"I'll see you tonight."

"ANDY!" She called out. But it was too late. He hung up.

She stared at the asphalt with her phone in one hand.

_Was the conversation better than I expected? Worse than I expected?_

She looked up and Damon was mere inches away from face. _God, I hate it when he does that._

"Someone has an angry ex." Damon said in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Not an ex." She climbed off the trunk and went to the passenger seat.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like my AU story. This is my first time writing. Review and suggest anything you want to see. :)_


	3. For Reasons Unknown

_I said my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to_

_And my eyes don't recognize you no more_

_And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to_

_And my eyes don't recognize you no more._

_For Reasons Unknown by The Killers_

_._

_._

_._

Elena directed Damon to the grocery store. Damon excused himself when he saw a chance for breakfast. There was a cashier girl smoking in the alley beside the store.

Elena grabbed some essentials for the week to come. Damon found her easily enough in the small store. Elena looked at him with a huge smile, it was slightly unnerving. Was she... flirting... with him?

"What?"

"I just remembered that you can cook and..."

"And?"

She walked up to him and put her hand on his chest. Her heart was racing. He noticed. "We should trade. You do something for me. And I do something for you?"

He did his 'eye thing' flirt. Things were getting interesting.

"What would you like in return?" She asked expressionless.

Damon looked deep in thought. Her mind was racing. What will he ask for? I mean, this is Damon Salvatore. It could be something like, 'let me handcuff you to the bed'. Oh God.

But to her relief. It was something tame. He settled for a kiss. A single-measly-little-kiss. She didn't mean to, but her nerves exploded, and she laughed at his request. She laughed hard. So hard that she was bent over.

Damon wasn't sure how to react. Was she making fun of him?

Elena composed herself, stood straight and wiped a stray tear from her eye. She looked at him. And just as he was going to say something, she blew his mind. She grabbed his shoulder and roughly kissed him.

This was his first kiss with Elena Gilbert. It was nothing like the one he had with Fake Elena On The Porch aka Katherine. No, this kiss was so much better. He could feel heat radiating off her body. She sucked on his bottom lip lightly and bit it.

She pulled away and appeared calm. "What's for dinner?"

"Pasta." He was not calm. He was trying to restrain himself from backing her into the Campbell's soup cans and having his way with her.

"Next aisle over." Elena grabbed her cart and pushed along. He had never felt so human, it felt awkward. Damon Salvatore does not do awkward.

After driving past a couple of streets, the pair parked in her driveway.

"I have to grab my keys." Elena closed the car door and ran across the street. She opened the gate to Andy's backyard and climbed into his bedroom to gather her things.

She jingled the keys loosely as she walked back to her house. Once inside she opened the balcony door to air the place out. After setting the groceries down in the kitchen, Damon studied her space. Something in the corner of the living room caught his eye. The shelves of vinyl records. "This is impressive."

"My mom's collection."

She walked over to the record player and let it spin. She knew what was inside, it was Pink Floyd's 'Wish You Were Here'. Listening to the song was sweet torture. She started signing along: 'So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain'. Damon thought her voice was enchanting, but she didn't seem to notice him there. Midway through the song, Elena became aware of her unkempt appearance.

"I need to clean up. So... the bathroom is behind you. The bar is over there. There's ice in the fridge. If you want to listen to music, go ahead. Just make yourself at home."

Elena decided to take a long bath. She gently scrubbed her skin hoping to remove any salty residue from the ocean. She decided to wear a halter top paired with jean shorts. She styled her hair wavy and applied some mascara and lipgloss.

Elena appeared in the living room two hours later. Damon had a drink in his hand and 'Light My Fire' by The Doors was playing. He looked comfortable sprawled on the couch with his feet propped on the table. She sat near him and relaxed her head back.

Damon took in her scent. She smelled so damn good, too good. "What took you so long?"

"I kinda passed out in my tub." She blushed.

"Your heartbeat was the only indiction that you were alive."

Elena shot Damon a knowing look.

"Do you like my house?"

"I do." Damon leaned into her ear and said in mock whisper, "But I like you more."

Elena playfully shoved him away. She got up and called for pizza and asked Damon to pick a movie. Mid way through their third movie, Elena fell asleep in Damon's arms. He gently left her to nap on the couch, while he head to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He wanted to hold up on their deal, hoping there would be more to come.

When Elena awoke and noticed it was dark out. It was around 9 pm and a heavenly aroma was coming from the kitchen.

Elena giddily ran over to the kitchen and playfully slid on the tiles. "Yummy!"

"Yes, I am." Damon threw her a cocky smile.

"Can I have a taste?"

"Nope!"

"What a tease!"

"You have no idea."

Elena narrowed her eyes in mock frustration. She went over to the bar and made a gin & tonic. Elena sat at the table sipping her drink and eying Damon.

The food ended up being mouth watering good. That fact was hardly a surprise. She secretly loved it when he would invite himself over for family night.

Damon felt messy from cooking and dirty from driving and excused himself to shower. Meanwhile Damon showered, Elena got a text from Andy. It read "Outside".

Here we go. Elena left the house and shut the door behind her.

"Elena"

"Hey"

"I'm not mad."

"Good." Elena looked relieved.

"Don't get me wrong as much as I love seeing you squirm... we don't need to talk about what happened."

Elena noticed that he wasn't looking at her. He looked slightly pained?

"If you're good, I'm good." Elena nodded along.

"I wasn't mad about about the morning after. I was annoyed about your attitude change. At first I thought it was your grief, but no, no that wasn't it." He explained in a steady tone.

"I know, but life has been..." She trailed on not sure how to describe it. Life was brutal? Life was death? Life was tame?

"Hell. You're here. Everything will turnaround, you'll have your spirit back."

Elena found herself lost in his hazel eyes.

"I need to head out." Andy gave her hand a quick squeeze and left her standing on the driveway.

When Elena walked in the door and spotted Damon flipping through channels on the television. She sighed and sat next to him. "Not to be a downer, but I'm pretty exhausted. I'm going to stay in. I guess you might need to feed?"

"Already did."

"Oh." Elena said in slight surprise.

"So... this couch turns into a bed by the way, it's pretty comfy. And here are the keys to the house in case you're restless." She bent over to peck him on the cheek. "Night."

Elena changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed. Before falling asleep, she wrote a quick entry.

Dear Diary,

I kissed Damon on the lips and it was amazing! I knew it would be. I feel more than lust for him. I imagine anything feels good with him. Hopefully I'll find out.

I saw Andy. He smelled like Marlboro plus aftershave. Friends vs Friends-With-Benefits: It's complicated. I felt bad about our last encounter (Jeremy's funeral). Grief sex is never smart. Worse than that? Stefan and I were on a break then, so I felt dirty about it.

I'm nervous about introducing Damon and Andy. It is destined to be awkward. Caroline dated Andy for a month? She was also Damon's... I try NOT to think about that period.

xo

Elena


	4. On Top

_I can't fake, we're on top_

_We're on top_

_The day is breaking, we're still here_

_Your body's shaking, and it's clear_

_You really need it, so let go_

_On Top by The Killers_

.

.

.

Elena awoke as a heavy object landed on her. She let out a small scream in surprise. Damon rushed to her bedroom at vampire speed. _Thankfully, she wasn't in danger?_ At least, he thought she wasn't.

Andy. That's what woke her up. He climbed in through her window. With a flustered voice, he apologized for tripping over his shoes.

"Vampire... vampire." Andy slurred slightly and pointed at Damon.

Damon shot Elena a look that said What The Hell.

"Don't be a sucker... sucker. It's all good. Elena and I are... we are close!"

"Too close." Elena groaned and gave him a hard shove sending him off the bed.

"Ouch" Andy laughed. "It's too early to play rough."

Elena rolled her eyes, reluctantly got out of bed, and muttered that it was too early for anything. She grabbed some clothes to toss at him. "Shower."

"Oh, hey hey, I've been looking for these pants!" He shouted as Elena walked out of the bedroom.

It was 6 am according to the clock in the living room. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did..." Elena turned to Damon as they walked over to kitchen island. She felt awkward about Andy's sudden appearance.

"I was already awake."

She nodded and sighed. "Definitely need coffee."

Elena couldn't reach her coffee maker on the top shelf. She was wearing a cotton pj dress. Every time she reached up, it showed more of her thighs. To Damon she was the picture of a perfect domestic goddess.

Damon decided to end her suffering and grabbed the coffee maker for her. Elena looked up to thank him, but was taken aback by his desire filled eyes. "Th-Thanks, I, uh, don't even know why its up there." She smiled nervously and moved away.

"So..."

"So..." Damon mimicked her teasingly.

"I have no idea how he knows you're a vampire by the way."

"Stefan and I were your first vampires."

She grimaced slightly. "When you showed up at my house looking for Stefan, I was so afraid and angry. The Vicki incident. You turning her, she biting me, Stefan staking her, and Jeremy... it was a lot. A twisted learning experience."

"Yet you're not afraid anymore?"

"No."

"You should be." Damon said with a tense voice.

"I can't since I think vampires are sooo sexy. If only human boys could climb into windows with the same stealth." She mock swooned, trying to break the serious conversation.

Elena let out a relieved sigh at hearing the shower turn off. She poured the coffee in a mug, leaving it black. Andy walked over ridiculously hyper considering the hour. He smiled and took the coffee.

Damon sized Andy up. Andy looked older than Elena. He was probably around 23 or so. His hair was the same color as hers. He was the same height or an inch shorter than himself.

"Much better." Elena exaggerated sniffed. "I almost can't smell the Jack anymore. Remind me why you're here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Andy shrugged and took another sip.

"You live across the street."

"You phone was off."

Elena gave up and introduced the guys to each other.

"Andy this is Damon, my friend."

"And a vampire." Andy said flatly.

"You guessed this how?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"I know. It's a sense thing. My blood is old. Serbia, Gypsy. I don't taste good to your kind."

Damon wrinkled his face in disgust._ Maybe he's had a gypsy experience?_

"Are there others here?" Damon wondered.

"Vamps? Yeah, I think 2 or 3?"

"Ready to have some fun?" Andy questioned Elena.

Elena stared at him blankly. _Now?_

"Your birthday bash. Tomorrow night at mine."

"Ha Ha." ... "You are serious." Elena covered her face with her hands. "Too fast."

"Always, baby." He winked. "Caroline is coming."

Damon winced.

"What? I thought she was in D.C?" Elena was so confused.

"She's not anymore. She's going to stay with me." Andy shrugged and continued, "Maybe for the rest of the month."

Elena tried to process. _How did this happen?_

Andy looked at Elena with pure mischief. "I forgot something last night. I have a birthday treat for you."

Elena looked like she had seen a ghost. "No."

"Yes." Andy handed her a palm size envelope.

She looked at it for a second. "I think that's enough surprises for one morning."

"Are you not up for this? I thought tomorrow night would be fun or maybe-"

Elena took the mug from Andy. She put an arm around him and headed to the door. "We should discuss this later."

Andy stared at her incredulously. "What's there to discuss? Kid, I don't get you."

"Well, you never cease to amaze me. Go to bed and message me later." She said with resolution in her voice.

Elena closed her eyes and relaxed against the door. Too fast. She was not ready for all of this! She tried to calm herself before entering the kitchen.

Damon heard her ragged breaths and heartbeat perfectly. What the hell? What could possibly excite her this much?

"Is this like the board game Clue? Do I have to guess what's in the small envelope?" Damon asked.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

* * *

_A/N: Adult content is going to pick up in the next chapter. Thanks for all the story alerts. Please review! _


	5. When You Were Young

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_When You Were Young by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Think, Elena, think._

She heard Damon teasing her from the kitchen. Obviously, he wanted to know what Andy gave her. She decided to delay having the conversation. She put the envelope in her bra and walked back to the kitchen.

"Well, since I'm awake now..." Elena said with a frustrated look. "I should go for a run."

"What about the envelope?"

"What about it?" Elena said nonchalantly.

"What's in it?"

"Something for later."

"What?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Why where you so shocked earlier?"

"I wasn't shocked, I was... excited."

Damon was annoyed. He looked her over and noticed she wasn't holding the envelope. Damn, he was _'this close'_ to ripping it from her hands.

Elena started walking over to her bedroom.

"I'm going to find out eventually." Damon called out to her.

"Most likely."

In her bedroom, Elena took out a mint box and stored the contents of the envelope. She put the mint box back inside her nightstand. She changed into some jogging shorts, sports bra and sneakers. She hoped the run would clear her head.

Elena started evaluating everything. Why shouldn't I tell Damon about how I used to have fun? If he judges me, then he's not any better than Stefan. It's actually pathetic that I'm nervous about 'confessing'. He's murdered people. _No remorse right?_ I mean he's lived for a long time, seen horrific things and done horrific things. This isn't that big of a deal.

Meanwhile, Damon paced around Elena's house. He was so agitated. He needed to do something. Damon's curiosity was peaked. He decided to check out Elena's bedroom, since he never minded snooping.

Her bedroom at the beach house was styled simple. There was queen bed with navy bedding with black pillows. The nightstand and dresser were dark brown. On the wall next to the door, there was a cork board with photos. Damon found himself liking Elena at 16. She looked... _different_. Very different. She looked outgoing. In the photos, her hair was dyed black with bright blue streaks. There were photos of her parents and Jeremy, but most were Caroline, Andy and people he didn't recognize.

Damon decided to skip the dresser and headed to the nightstand. On top was a well-worn copy of Jane Eyre. He noted that some pages were tagged. The first tag quoted Mr. Rochester: _'You are mistaken, and you know nothing about me, and nothing about the sort of love of which I am capable. Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and sickness it would still be dear.'_ So Elena has a thing for dark, misunderstood men? Seems fitting.

Damon opened the nightstand and found Persuasion and Gone With The Wind. She stored mints, lotion, pens, condoms... and hello! There were handcuffs. Elena Gilbert owns handcuffs and keeps them next to her bed. Once he stopped thinking about the handcuffs, he found a diary! He opened it and realized it was old. Damn.

He flipped through the diary for kicks. It was boring girly stuff (cheerleading, etc, school dance, Matt, etc), until the last 30 entries.

_'Last night was Andy's 21st birthday. He wanted a birthday kiss, but I said no, because of Matt. After his friends left, we rolled and cuddled. I snuck back into my room around 5 am.'_

_'I tried Salvia and probably will not smoke it again. It didn't feel sexy.'_

_'Andy thinks he corrupted me, but I think he's an amazing friend.'_

_'Caroline was drunk and lying on the couch. I tackled her and started to grab at her body. She started yelling (too loud) because she was ticklish. Andy told her that I was rolling. He picked me up and found me some water.'_

_'Caroline did a whippet for the first time. She moaned so loud. It was hilarious.'_

Damon closed the old diary and put it away. He learned a lot from his quick snooping. Chances are Stefan never knew about Elena's old ways.

Damon sat on the couch thinking it over. Substances... Drugs? Is that what he read about? He doesn't know how he should react. This is unexpected. Should he be worried?

Speaking of the little vixen...

Elena walked in sweaty from her run. Damon couldn't help being turned on by the sight of her. Her skin looked slick and shiny. Her nipples were visible in the sports bra. He didn't notice that she was talking.

"Say that again."

"After I shower, let's go out, I'm hungry." Elena repeated slowly.

* * *

_A/N: 'Rolled/Rolling' refers to being on MDMA aka E. It is known to make people affectionate and euphoric. Salvia (psychoactive plant) and Whippets (nitrous oxide) are found in porn stores._

_ I was nervous about this chapter, hope it turned out alright. Please be good & review. :)_


	6. Everything Will Be Alright

_I wasn't shopping for a doll_

_To say the least, I thought I've seen them all_

_But then you took me by surprise_

_I'm dreaming about those dreamy eyes_

_Everything Will Be Alright by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Elena wanted to eat at the beach club, since brunch would be served soon. The pair sat at a table on the patio with an ocean view. When the waitress came, she flirted with Damon, Elena rolled her eyes, and Damon flirted back. Elena ordered the prix fixe and excused herself.

On her way back from the restroom, an elderly woman approached Elena. It was Mrs. McAdams aka every single girl's nightmare. Elena conversed with her for a few minutes. After Mrs. McAdams talked about Jeremy, she switched subjects to Elena's love life. Not wanting to go on a series of blind dates, Elena came up with a brilliant plan. She invited Mrs. McAdams to her table.

"Mrs. McAdams, this is Damon Salvatore. My _boyfriend_. He lives in Mystic Falls."

Damon looked amused by his new label.

"You always did pass time with older boys."

Elena tried not to smirk at the comment considering Damon's real age. Elena was saved by the server bringing plates over. Mrs. McAdams said her regards and left the pair to their meals.

"I always knew you'd come around, as I am the sexier, better Salvatore brother." Damon teased.

Elena grimaced and explained. "She's the town's matchmaker. You saved me from going on a boring date tonight."

"With who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Will I be your Fake Boyfriend for the rest of the week? Does it come with certain privileges?"

Elena laughed. "Just if we come here. I don't expect to see any senior citizens at parties."

"Fake Girlfriend or not, you're still _MY_ girlfriend and you have responsibilities to fulfill."

"Don't make me break up with you."

"You owe me a favor, fair is fair."

"What do you want?" Elena said slightly annoyed.

"I'll tell you later. Finish your food." He said with a wink.

When the pair headed out, Damon held Elena's hand. The gesture seemed so out of character for him. She stumbled slightly when he planted a kiss on her cheek. "I had a great time, babe." She teased him.

The pair sat in silence driving back to Elena's house. It was around noon and Elena figured it was late enough to text Caroline.

**Y didn't U tell me U were coming? - E**

I wanted 2 surprise U! - C

**Can't believe I haven't seen U in so long. - E**

I know right. How's Bonnie? - C

**Dunno. :( She won't return my calls. - E**

Weird. BTW - who R U with? - C

**Don't freak. I'm w/Damon. - E**

Seriously? R U sleeping w/him? - C

**WTF. No. He was my only friend in MF. - E**

K, if U say so. I'll deal. - C

**When R U getting here? - E**

Soon. Andy's picking me up in Richmond. - C

**See U! xoxo - E**

Elena finished texting Caroline and put her phone away.

"I want to sleep with you." Damon said casually as they walked into her house.

"What?" Elena said incredulously. He was loving the look on her face.

"That favor you owe me. I want to sleep in your bed. For the rest of the week."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "I need to go to bed now."

"Now?" Damon asked with a raised brow.

"I'm tired and the night will be _looong_. Here are the house keys." Elena explained and went to her bedroom. She slid out of her jeans, turned off her phone and set an alarm for 5.

Damon needed to feed to control his blood lust. He drove around the town trying to decide on a destination. It was daytime, so that always made feeding a little more complicated. He ended up finding a lone volleyball player. Athletes always made the best meals. Nice healthy blood.

Back at the house, Damon entered Elena's room. She was laying on top of the covers. She was in her underwear and t-shirt. He removed his shoes and crawled beside her on the bed. He put his arms around her. He heard her whisper something that sounded like "mmm... Damon". Was she dreaming about him? Or does she know that he is with her? Damon never found out, because she didn't say anything else.

Hours later, music filled the room shaking Damon out of his thoughts. Damon realized it was Elena's alarm clock. Elena rubbed her face against his chest. "You smell good." She whispered, still not looking at him.

"I need to get up."

"What's going to happen tonight?"

"Standard stuff Mr. Salvatore, drinking, dancing, games-"

"What kind of games?" Damon interrupted.

"I'm sure you'll be entertained." Elena smiled up at Damon and wiggled out of his embrace. She was in her bathroom before he could ask more questions.


	7. Midnight Show

_We were just in time_

_Let me take a little more off your mind_

_There's something in my head_

_Somewhere in the back said_

_We were just a good thing_

_ We were such a good thing_

_Midnight Show by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

By 5:45, Elena and Damon stood at Andy's door. She usually just walked in, but Damon needed an invitation. Andy's sister, Jenny, greeted them. She was 5'9 with brown shoulder-length hair and green eyes. Elena guessed she was 21.

"Elena!" She exclaimed happily. "Why didn't you just come in?" Then realization hit her. "Oh! He's a vampire... come in, come in."

Elena said her thanks. She was still surprised about the whole gypsy blood revelation.

"You know, if my grandmother wasn't already dead, I think she would have fainted seeing a vampire in the house." Jenny half-joked.

"I'm known to have that effect on women of all ages." Damon replied.

"Quite the character." Jenny observed.

"You have no idea." Elena sighed.

The three of them walked over to the kitchen. Boxes of Chinese take out were scattered on the counter. "Lots of food if you want some." Jenny offered.

"Sorry, you're not my type." Damon couldn't resist.

After a quick glare at Damon, Elena served her late lunch. While eating, Elena caught up with Jenny, while Damon looked for scotch. Jenny apologized for not being at Jeremy's funeral, she was studying abroad at the time.

Not much later, Andy walked in with his arm around Caroline's shoulders. Caroline was laughing hard, but stopped and screamed when she saw Elena. Elena and Caroline started talking super fast. Andy put his hands over his ears and made an 'ouch' face. Jenny left after Andy gave her some cash for errands.

Andy grabbed a beer and air toasted Damon. He played 'good host' and invited Damon to a game of pool. "Come on, there's a bar in that room as well." Andy assured. The guys walked into the parlor. They settled on playing for a $100. The bet fueled their competitive personalities.

"How did you meet Elena?" Andy asked after taking a shot.

"She dated my little brother."

"Wait. Stefan is your brother."

"Have you had the pleasure of meeting Saint Stefan?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"No, otherwise I would have known he was a vamp. I kinda get it now..."

"What?"

"He sounded oddly boring for a 17 year old male." Andy laughed. "But I guess he's been 17 for a long time now." Damon was happy to offer some jokes on Stefan's 'boring' personality.

Towards the end of the pool game, Elena and Caroline entered the parlor. Elena walked over to Andy. He knew that look. "What do you want kid?"

"Can I have a whippet?"

"Sure. Check the drawer on the left side of my bed."

Ten minutes later, Elena reentered the room holding two balloons. Damon eyed her curiously, but she offered no explanations. Caroline refused in favor of some lemon drop shots. Elena sat on the floor and took a hit, as Andy set up the would-be winning shot. The sound of Elena's high caught Andy off guard and the ball went flying off the table. "Unbelievable." He muttered. After loosing the pool game, Andy went to the backyard for a cigarette. Caroline trailed after him.

Elena laid on the carpet in a giddy mood. Damon went over and mimicked her position. He looked over at her, she was smiling while staring at the ceiling. "How do you feel?" Damon questioned in amusement. Elena just laughed in response. "I'm intrigued." Damon said seriously. "About nitrous?" Damon didn't respond, so Elena continued. "It's been awhile for me, so it came up strong. The stronger reaction, the better. It feels like an orgasm. Girls usually take hits while receiving oral, it's a... it's a good time." Elena closed her eyes in satisfaction and relaxed against the carpet.

Damon had to reply. He's gotten raving reviews about his oral skills, completely logical after years of practice. "You can come to me for a good time. I would be-" Elena put her hand over his mouth to cut him off. He kissed her hand. Their noses were almost touching. Damon was hoping to steal a kiss, but didn't get the chance. Elena got up in search of her friends.

Elena found Andy and Caroline in the pool, fully clothed. "Do I want to know?"

"He threw me in!" Caroline shouted.

"You deserved it." Andy chuckled darkly.

"Get in." Andy invited Elena.

Elena walked away to turn on the outdoor surround system. "Kid, bring me the remote!" Andy demanded from the pool.

Andy flipped through his music to find something fun. "Let's make a bet, if you strip to a song of my choosing, you can name your prize."

"Oh my God, she's not going to do it." Caroline said shaking her head.

"Be right back." Elena went inside the house to grab some gin, her liquid courage. She told Damon to follow her outside.

"She will do it." Andy said seriously.

"Do what? Damon said confused.

"My bet." Elena answered.

Elena drank a third of the bottle. "Looks like she remembers what fun feels like. I'm impressed." Caroline grinned at Andy. He nodded in agreement and turned on the music.

"This song?" Elena narrowed her eyes at Andy. She let the beat take over her body. The whippets and gin removed any of her reservations. It was nice not worrying about anything. She danced to the music and unzipped her jacket. She didn't realize she was singing along _(It's in the water baby, It's in the pills that pick you up / It's in the water baby, It's in the special way we fuck)_.

"This will be our best summer to date." Caroline commented.

"If you can convince her to stay." Andy nodded.

Elena danced around the edges of the pool _(It's in the water baby, It's between you and me)_. Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her. This was so unexpected. Who is this? This can't be Elena. No way. The surprises keep coming! Elena caught Damon's baffled expression and threw her shirt at him. The lyrics reminded her of the vampire _(Bite the hand that feeds / Tap the vein that bleeds / Down on my bended knees)_.

Elena didn't have much left to strip. She was in her hot pink bra and underwear. For the finale, she undid her hair and continued to dance _(I'd break the back of love for you)_. She grabbed an inflatable donut and threw it on the water. Andy got nervous, "Fuck! Be careful!" Elena backed up from the pool and then sprinted over jumping onto the donut. She splashed everyone.

Elena floated over in the donut to Damon. He clapped at her performance. She smiled and told him to get in the pool. Damon jumped in the water wearing black boxers. Just to be evil, Damon flipped her over in the water. When Elena came back up to the surface, an instant water fight started. Damon had the advantage with his vampire speed.

Caroline and Andy climbed out of the pool to remove their heavy clothes.

Andy called over to Elena. "You still need to name your prize."

"I want your vintage Ray Ban wayfarers." Elena shouted over to him.

"You stripped for sunglasses?" Caroline said disbelieving.

Damon circled around Elena in the pool. If he wanted to, he could have grabbed her, but he liked feeling like a predator. He cornered her against a pool wall. Elena thought he was cute with messy hair. His eyes matched the water. She knew that Damon wouldn't appreciate being called 'cute', so she didn't comment.

Damon cupped her cheek in his right hand. "I didn't know you liked water."

"I'm sure there's lots of things I don't know about you. You are really old." Elena said with a teasing grin.

Damon raised a brow. "Are you making fun of your Fake Boyfriend? I'm not a forgiving person."

Andy and Caroline got back into the water and headed their way. Caroline asked Elena, "Do you guys want to play Chicken?"

"Sure, want to?" Elena asked Damon and wrapped her arms around his torso. Damon gave her a questioning glance. "It's a game, I sit on your shoulders. Caroline sits on Andy's shoulders. I have to knock her off of him to win."

"Best of 3 games?" Elena suggested. The group decided that the losers would pick up the bar tab later that night.

Elena moved around Damon to climb on his back. Her legs hanged loosely around his shoulders. Elena allowed Caroline to count it off... 1, 2, 3. Elena gave Caroline a strong shove, which sent her flying backwards. Damon laughed hard at the sight. "Kid, did you knock the wind out of her?" Andy asked as he turned around. Caroline was fuming. "Looks like tonight is on me, Caroline can't handle the physical abuse." Andy tried to hold his smirk.

Around 9 p.m., Jenny cooked everyone Bar-B-Q. After eating, Elena and Damon ran - in their underwear - to her house across the street. Everyone needed a shower, before the night continued.

* * *

_A/N: Ahhhh, Elena is getting wild! Hope you guys find it amusing. The song she stripped to is Post Blue by Placebo. Who wants to see Elena and Damon in the shower together? You better review. :)_


	8. Who Let You Go?

_So tell me that's fantastic_

_And promise me, you'll always sigh_

_I find it so romantic_

_When you look into my beautiful eyes_

_And lose control_

_Who Let You Go? by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Elena opened her door for Damon and allowed him to enter in front of her. She dropped her keys and cell phone on the entry way table. As she admired him from behind, she felt a sudden rush of desire. It was pointless to deny that she wanted kiss him over and over. She walked up to him and wondered if he could hear a shift in her heartbeat. He turned around to say something to her, but she cut him off with a kiss.

She kissed him with such force that if he was a normal male, he would have been against the wall on impact. In seconds, he was kissing her back and matching her force. With her right hand she pushed against his chest to get him to stand against the wall. She pressed her entire body into him. It was skin against skin since they were both still in their underwear. She was squeezing his sides with her hands. One of his hands was playing with her hair, while the other was running up and down her spinal chord. She let out a small moan against his lips as she felt him harden against her.

She opened her mouth to allow him access. This was the first time they frenched. He greedily wanted to taste her mouth. He felt _something_ when her tongue swiped across his. Wait a second. What is that? He pulled back and searched her face looking for answers. She tried to reconnect her lips with his.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked clearly confused. _Isn't this what he wanted?_

"Your tongue is pierced." Damon said dumbfounded. She's never heard his voice sound like that.

"Yes." She wondered if he's ever kissed a girl with a pierced tongue, but figured that might be a conversation for a later date.

"I never noticed..." He tilted his head to the side.

"Because I wear a clear retainer." She said in an uninterested manner.

"Wait. Wait." He said as she tried to capture his lips.

"What?" She said slightly annoyed. _Can we get back to the kissing now?_

"Do you have other piercings?" His eyes squinted and scanned her body. "A tattoo possibly?" Now it sounded like he was just making fun of her!

She rolled her eyes. "No." Satisfied for the time being, Damon leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away. To his surprise she moved a foot away. She turned to leave him in the hallway, but he didn't allow it and held her by her waist.

"No." She whispered and a flash of emotions ran across his face. She took his elbow and led him to her bedroom. She managed to get him into her bathroom after some stolen kisses.

In the bathroom, she sat on the sink counter and wrapped her legs around his waist. He grinded against her eagerly. His lips went to her neck and started to leave light barely there kisses. "Are vampire extra sensitive to temperature?" She asked him in a normal voice. He didn't respond as he started sucking on her neck. She lost herself in feeling, before realizing he didn't answer. "Damon?" She said his name and pulled his ear hard to grab his attention.

Damon shook his head. "Vampire don't feel temperature. Except in situations like fires." He didn't bother asking her why she wanted to know. He wasn't interested in a conversation. He wanted her. He bit her collarbone and sucked along the bone. His hands were squeezing her hips so she would rub against his need more. Elena's heart almost hurt, the amount of pressure she felt was unbearable. She was feeling lightheaded.

When Damon's hand went for the clasp of her bra, she pushed it away. She realized if he took it off, she might loose all control. She still wanted to remove the cholorine from her body. The smell was invading her senses. Unsure of how to react to her rejection, Damon wrapped his arms around her tightly. He was waiting for her next move. She was the most confusing girl he's ever met and yet he wanted her, just her. He was desperately trying not to go crazy.

Once Elena's breathing stabilized, she gave a solid kiss on the cheek. "I need you to let go, so I can shower." She said against his ear. "No, I don't want to let go." He said seriously and ran his cheek against hers. "Take one with me..." She suggested. "No problem." Damon let go of her quickly and moved away with a trademark smirk.

Elena didn't look at him while turning on the shower. She was afraid if she looked at him, she would loose her confidence. She was sober now. This situation could be monumental to their relationship. Her plan was to stay in control the entire time, but that might prove difficult with Damon as a mate. Who was more dangerous the man or the vampire?

She left the hot water to steam and found some fresh towels. She closed the bathroom door and window. She touched the water and it was sharp to the touch. She loved hotter than normal showers. She got in and removed her bra and underwear. She tossed them outside the curtain and motioned for Damon to join her.

If Damon's heart could beat, this was the moment it would have skipped. He finally had her. She was naked and wet, very wet. When he stepped in, his eyes immediately scanned her over in approval. She turned her head away from his gaze until he moved right in front of her. Elena put her hands around his shoulders and brought him down for a kiss. Damon noticed that this kiss was different from the rest. It was gentle and playful.

Elena broke the kiss and moved her lips to his jawline. She ran her tongue along his perfect bones. He purred approval. When Elena reached his ear, she gave him a gentle bite. She continued her exploration and sucked on his neck. She wished hickeys showed on vampires, so she could mark him up.

Damon ran his hands down her sides. He cupped her right breast with one hand, while the other hand remained at her waist. He used the pad of his thumb to tease her nipple and felt it harden beneath his finger. He repeated the action on her other breast.

Elena surprised herself and him when she bit his shoulder rather hard. He instantly grounded his hips into hers on reflex. She moaned at the sweet contact between their skin. He had the softest skin and she wanted to feel all of it. She wrapped her arms around his middle and reached for a kiss. He bit her bottom lip drawing blood, out of habit, but she didn't seem to mind. Her blood was a strong aphrodisiac as he sucked on it. She felt him harden to full mast, while he lost himself in kissing her.

She moved her hand down between them to wrap it around his aching shaft. Damon opened his eyes on contact and rested his forehead on hers in pleasure. As she started a steady pattern of strokes, he began to pepper her face with small kisses. His head fell to her shoulder, when she tightened her grip on him. He was extremely sensitive, because he wanted her so much for so long. He purred against her ear in happiness.

He was getting close to his release. He started to shake slightly and tried to get her to stop. He wanted to be inside her, but she didn't stop. At this point, he was too far gone to argue. With her unoccupied hand she grabbed the side of his face to meet hers. When his eyes met hers, he felt his emotional control unwind, she was everything to him. His body went stiff as she took him over the edge to meet his release. His seed was left as evidence on her thighs. She let him go and sucked any remains off her fingers. "You are so bad." He smiled at her in happiness.

"You should be pleased that I'm so... good." She said and relaxed into the shower wall. She handed him a loofah. "Clean me up." She said with a teasing pout after looking over her body.

He did as she asked and started to rub her body with soap. Damon started at her feet, which tickled slightly. She looked down at him and realized she never thought of this scenario. A vampire submitting to a human. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft sensations. He was on knees as he scrubbed her legs, thighs, until his face was in front of her quim. Damon placed a gentle kiss on clit, which made her open her eyes and look down at him. He continued to soap her hips and stood up to finish the job. He made eye contact with her as he rubbed her stomach and massaged her breasts. Damon pecked her on the lips before soaping up her shoulders and arms.

Damon set the loofah down to pour some shampoo in his hands. Elena closed her eyes an waited. He washed her hair running his fingers in circular motions on her scalp. He directed her to the shower head, so she could rinse out. While Elena washed out her hair, he gave himself a quick scrub and shampooed his hair. Being both a man and vampire had its advantages of perfecting the concept of a quick shower. When Elena opened her eyes, she noticed that he had cleaned up and switched places with him so he could rinse out. When Damon opened his eyes, she was no longer in the shower.

He dried off using the towels she left on the counter and wrapped one around his waist. When he entered her bedroom, he couldn't figure out where she was. He could smell her and hear her heartbeat. "Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you?" He asked realizing how ridiculous the question sounded.

"Under my bed." She paused and answered his next question. "There is a safe under my bed."

She crawled out from under her bed. She put everything she was holding in the pocket of her robe. _It looked like small plastic packages? And some cash._

"Do you still want to go out with me?" She looked over at him curiously. _Why was he being so quiet?_

"Are you asking me out?" He replied with a cocky smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Get dressed." And walked out of her bedroom to grab her cell.

Elena noticed the time. Damn. She had several text messages waiting for her. She called Andy, but it went to voicemail. "Hey, I checked. I have Narcan that you can have. See you in a few."

* * *

_A/N: Narcan is a medicine to take if someone__ overdoses on opiates. Happy with the shower scene? My first smut. I've got lots more 'coming'. Be good and review! :)_

_A/N #2: In response to a review I got for this chapter... Elena is not going to be dealing drugs.  
_


	9. Joy Ride

_Stranded on the heat wave_

_Burning with desire_

_She was on the sidewalk_

_Looking for a nightlife_

_Talked about the real thing_

_And drove into the fire_

_Joy Ride by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

It was a 20 minute drive to the club in Virginia Beach. Elena fantasized about the vampire sitting in the driver's seat. Elena's phone buzzed with a new text message from Andy: **Got UR msg, thx. I'm in my car, back lot.**

Damon loved admiring Elena. She was wearing a short black dress. He guessed it was satin, it had a built-in bustier that nearly made him loose control. Her make up was dark, unlike her usual style in Mystic Falls. His favorite part was the blood red heels.

Elena instructed Damon to park in the back of the club. Elena suggested that he should feed, while she handled _something_. Damon watched Elena walk around the parking lot, until she knocked on a SUV window.

Almost a minute later, Elena heard an annoyed female voice. "Relax. It's my BFF." Andy responded sternly.

Andy was disheveled. His hair was wild and his shirt wasn't buttoned correctly. He leaned against the car casually and searched for a cigarette. He always reminded her of James Dean.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled with the cigarette in his mouth.

"Where's Caroline?" _Didn't she come with him?_

"She's at my table or dancing with my sister."

Elena nodded satisfied with his answer. She handed him two vials of Narcan and a mouth guard sealed in plastic. "Does it glow in the dark?"

Elena let out a small laugh. "I think so."

Andy handed her cash from his money clip. Narcan could be tricky to get, but could easily save a life. Elena acquired it from her father's hospital two summers ago.

He finished his cigarette and put it out. "Alright kid, I'll see you in a bit. Here are some wristbands." The wristbands were for the club; to skip lines and enter the VIP area. Andy had access to clubs in area because of his band.

Elena waited for Damon in the parking lot. He found her standing near his Chevy. She handed him a wristband and they entered through the backdoor. Elena knew the club never carded VIPs.

The club had three levels. Dark and sweaty on the floor level. The second level had booths which overlooked the dance floor and the roof remained open all summer long. Elena walked up the stairs to find Caroline, hoping she was at Andy's table.

Caroline looked relaxed against the booth. Elena thought she looked like Barbie. She was wearing a hot pink dress with sequins. Caroline perked up when she saw the pair.

"Where's Jenny?" Elena looked around for Andy's sister.

"She left a few minutes ago."

"And everyone else?"

"I haven't seen anyone we know yet. Have you seen Andy?"

"He's having sex." Elena deadpanned. "We need more glasses." She raised her hand to signal a waiter.

"He never changes." Caroline lamented about Andy.

"Don't hold your breath." Elena mumbled before getting shot glasses from the waiter. She ordered onion rings for the table.

Elena poured Gran Patrón into the shot glasses. The tequila was strong. "How about some body shots?" Damon suggestively asked both girls.

"Maybe later." Caroline shrugged, making eye-sex with a boy in another booth. Elena raised a brow and tossed back a shot.

Elena salted her index finger and offered it up to Damon. She warned him about using fangs. He gave her a mischievous smile and licked the salt off slowly. He took a shot and she handed him a lime.

"My turn." Elena handed over the salt. Damon poured it on his thumb. Elena sucked on his thumb bit by bit until it was entirely in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it before letting go. She tossed back a shot. Damon put a lime between his lips. Elena licked the tequila from her lips and bit the lime out of his mouth. Damon nuzzled her neck with blunt teeth bites and whispered in her ear. "If you keep teasing me, I'm going to punish you."

Andy swaggered over to the booth. He no longer looked disheveled. He sat next to Caroline and placed his arm around her. "Nice to have you back, Casanova." Caroline saluted him with a shot.

Andy held up a shot and toasted Elena. They tossed back the shots without lime or salt. "We're going to have to cut her off..." Andy said glancing over at Caroline.

"Before she starts confessing our sins." Elena agreed and took another shot.

"Hey!" Caroline pouted in defense.

"Don't feel bad Blondie, we know you can't go hard."

"I hate you!" Caroline slapped Andy with all her strength.

"You need to eat something." Andy signaled the waitress and ordered food to sober her up.

While Caroline was munching on her burger, she started laughing hard when she heard a song. "What's going on?" Andy turned to her.

"Every time I hear this song, I think about Fourth of July..." Caroline replied through laughter.

The song was 'Get U Home' by Shwayze. Andy smirked and recited the chorus: _'Take me in the bathroom, take my clothes off, make love to me up against a dirty wall, 'cause I can't wait to get you home.'_

"Painful." Elena grimaced and switched the conversation. "Who is going to DJ tomorrow?"

"Not telling." Andy teased.

"Ugh, just no Trance or House, that stuff is so dated." Elena pleaded.

The four continued taking shots and commenting about nonsense. Random girls said 'Hello' to Andy, because of his band. Caroline and Elena teased him merciless about the groupies. Andy dragged Caroline as his Lucky Charm to the beer pong tables on the roof.

Once Andy and Caroline left, Elena moved onto Damon's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him the chance to feel her up. Damon ran his fingers across Elena's thighs. Elena loved the softness of his hands and relaxed into his body. Her heartbeat shifted when his hand inched up her dress. She knew his intentions and didn't have the control to stop him. She hoped it was dark enough in the club.

As his hand reached her quim, he smiled in appreciation, she soaked the lace of her underwear. He slipped a single finger inside her underwear, coating it with her slickness. He removed his hand from under her dress and sucked on his finger, tasting her. "Delicious." Damon said before continuing his exploration.

Damon stroked her clit with his index finger through her underwear. She squirmed under the assault, but he held her still easily. Elena begged him to stop teasing. When he felt content with her pleas, he slid the hand inside her underwear. He started by stroking up and down her lips. He inserted one finger inside and she sighed with relief. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her. She pleaded for more, she needed more. Damon added another finger. His motions increased in speed and force. She quickly started to come undone. He felt her walls clenching and added pressure against her clit. Elena's breathing increased until she was over the edge. Damon swallowed her moan with a searing kiss. Once Elena stopped shaking, she reprimanded Damon for his behavior in public. Her tone was half-serious.

The pair continued to kiss playfully until Andy and Caroline came back to the booth. Caroline looked ready to pass out. "Who won?" Elena asked about the beer pong game.

"We did, but I had to drink all of her beer." Andy said annoyed.

There wasn't any alcohol left at the table and the night was winding down. Andy called the waiter to get his credit card. Once everything was settled, Andy picked up Caroline in his arms. She swooned about him being 'so strong' or something like that.

"She's never that flattering." Andy slapped her butt. "Wake up."

"Beach?" Elena questioned.

"Not tonight. So tomorrow is your party. The following night should work out." Andy said before leaving.

"Can you drive?" Elena asked Damon. Damon nodded as he stood up from the booth. He held his hand out to Elena.

"How much alcohol does it take to get a vampire drunk?"

"How much alcohol does it take to get a sexy 18 year old girl drunk? Damon retorted.

"Come on, I'm curious..." Elena pleaded.

"I liked alcohol as a human. It takes a frustrating amount of drinks to get remotely tipsy. The only quick way is feeding off someone intoxicated."

"Huh." Elena said as she took in the information. "What happens if you feed off someone high?"

Damon perked up at the question. "It's not like I go looking for that, so any of my experiences have been accidental."

"What have you sampled so far?" Elena pressed on.

"Err, weed is pretty common in humans, but it's not an issue to vamps. Sometimes an occasional coke head in clubs. Mushrooms and Acid were huge in the 60s... no-good, very-bad time."

The pair continued on the road to her house in silence. Damon had questions for Elena, but wanted her to open up to him. The alcohol in Elena's body started to sedate her. She drifted off to sleep against her window.

Elena awoke as Damon parked the car. She felt zombie-like walking around the house. She was crashing. She wanted to write in her diary, but it would have to wait. The day started by calling Damon her Fake Boyfriend, but things weren't so fake anymore. She decided not to think about it.

In the bathroom, Elena washed off her make up, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She stripped off her dress and heels, before entering the dark bedroom. She removed her bra, leaving just her underwear on and climbed into bed. She jumped slightly realizing Damon was in bed. He was so quiet.

Elena collapsed stomach down in bed. "You smell good." She mumbled to Damon before falling asleep.

* * *

_A/N: All guys love morning sex. Let's do it (in bed)! This concludes Day 2 of 7. Many adventures to come. Thanks for all the alerts. **Be good & review.**_


	10. My List

_I got nothing on you baby_

_But I always said I try_

_Let me show you how much I care_

_Cause sometimes it gets hard_

_My List by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Elena stumbled out of bed with a predictable hangover. She felt sticky. Her head was aching. Oh, the aftermath of tequila.

She went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. After swallowing two painkillers, she turned on the shower. The shower alleviated her mental state to think clearly. _What time was it anyway?_ She wrapped herself in a robe and walked back into the bedroom.

Before she could blink, her body hit the bed's mattress with a thump. Damon was hovering over her dressed in boxers. He stared at her. His blue eyes grew dark. The intensity floored her. "Good Morning?" Elena said weakly. She watched dark veins appear on his beautiful face. His eyes turned red as he leaned down to Elena's neck. She closed her eyes and waited. Her pulse remained steady.

Damon rubbed his nose against her neck taking in her scent. He placed his lips on her pulse point. Elena waited for the sharp sting of his fangs, but it never came. Instead of a bite, she was rewarded with licking and sucking. She remained frozen. His assault on her neck continued until her body relaxed.

Her heart jumped when he flipped them over on the bed. She straddled him. She couldn't help, but admire his vampire features. She leaned over and with a single finger traced the veins on his face. He moved her hand away interrupting her study. "Take off your robe." He ordered with a serious voice.

Elena followed instructions and reached down to untie the sash. The robe fell off her shoulders and she tossed it aside. When she looked back down at him, she noticed that his human features returned. He looked at her deep in thought. There she was, straddling Damon Salvatore and _nothing_ was happening.

Elena was tempted to make the first move, but his behavior fascinated her. She had fantasized about this moment multiple times and it was nothing like what she predicted. She could feel him hard beneath her, obviously excited about their current position. She remained still in anticipation. She once read that anticipation could be a form of torturous foreplay.

Damon finally moved. He sat up, so his chest was inches away from hers. Now they were equals, neither one over the other. He met her lips with an excruciatingly gentle kiss. Again she was floored by his behavior. She returned the kiss with an equal gentle manner. He placed one of his hands in her damp hair and pulled her closer to him. She felt like he was trying to devour her.

His lips detached from hers and explored her shoulders. She didn't realize that his vampire features had returned. She was tuned into every movement, until she felt the piercing pain of his fangs. Her eyes started to tear and she couldn't speak or scream. Slowly the bite turned into a numbing type of pleasure. She let out a moan when he removed his fangs from within her. She felt a sudden agonizing sense of loss. Damon licked the excess blood around his bite, before meeting her face.

Damon searched her face for a reaction. Elena didn't have one for him. She was experiencing withdrawal from the numbing pleasure. Her eyes were in a trance. He grabbed her face in his palm and she closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and slammed her body down with a forceful kiss. He was back on top of her.

As he explored her mouth, Elena's hands roamed the different muscular lines on his body. Damon kissed his way down her throat to her chest. He cupped her breasts and continued down. He rubbed his nose against her underwear before sliding them off. He grabbed one her hip bones roughly, while his other hand flicked her nipples. He watched her facial expressions as she reacted to his caresses.

Damon moved down her body and teased her clit using the tip of his tongue. She started mumbling softly. First it was moans of "Da-, Da-, Da-" before she could whisper "Damn." He stopped his assault on her clit and gave her labia a languid lick from bottom to top. Her body shivered in response. He took his time enjoying her taste until she was gasping for air. She was mumbling again, more "Da-, Da-, Da-" and then she shouted at him, "DAMON!" A call of anger, not of pleasure. He chuckled lightly before inserting two fingers into her. She let out a deep breath of relief. He moved his fingers within her in a scissor motion, stretching her walls for his eventual possession. It didn't take her long for her to come undone, she started to arch her back and curl her tones. He felt her tighten around his fingers until he sucked on her clit to reward her with release. Elena's body melted into the bed with satisfaction.

Damon shed his boxers and entered her with one swift thrust. Elena breaths grew rapid. He remained still above her, waiting for her body to adjust. Her wet body fit him like a tight glove, he swore she was made for him to enjoy. She whispered "Da-d-uck" before opening her heavy lidded eyes. "What?" Damon whispered back. She bucked against Damon and snapped "Damn-Damon-Fuck!" He smiled wickedly and grabbed her legs to wrap them over his elbows. He started moving in and out of her. It was satisfying to watch his body take hers. He loved withdrawing almost all the way, before entering her again at different angles. He built a rhythm for her to meet.

"DAMON" she called out to him. "Damon... ah... Damon... get over here." She demanded in between pants. He let go of her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He leaned down to kiss her, while continuing to thrust into her. She squeezed her pelvic muscles to clamp around him tightly and he purred in bliss. For a second he heard her counting. And then she flipped them over with him still inside her. Now she was on top. Her gaze was nothing, but sinful, definitely a bedroom expression.

Elena dug her nails into his chest as she moved her body up and down. She set a pace riding him and her messy hair tossed in all directions. Damon gripped her hips to guide her movements. Soon she was tumbling towards completion with her head leaned back in desperation. She was so close. Elena placed a hand over her clit and rubbed it shamelessly. Damon lost control and changed positions so he could pound into her from above. He dove harder and harder, just short of painful. "Look at me" Damon growled out to her. Her eyes shot open and met his vampire face. His eyes were hazy as he chanted "Mine-Mine-Mine" over and over until they both reached climax.

As Damon moved aside, he turned to say something, but realized she passed out. He brushed the hair off her face, wondering if she would be angry with him. He didn't think she would be, but she could be unpredictable.

Elena eyes opened after 10 minutes. She looked at the ceiling realizing that she passed out. She groaned and closed her eyes. Damon turned to her instantly when he heard her. "Elena?" He said in a hesitant voice, which sounded unnatural for him.

"What?" She said unintentionally harsh with her eyes still shut.

"You okay?"

"No." She took a breath. "Light headed... thirsty... hungry... sore." She blushed and slipped into her robe. She ran a hand through her hair, it was tangled and she would need another shower.

Damon bit into his wrist and placed it in front of her lips. "Drink."

Elena shot him a What-The-Hell face.

"It will heal my bite and fix you."

Elena looked at him warily. The last time she had his blood, he forced it down her mouth and threatened to turn her into a vampire. That memory felt so distant now. She drank from him slowly at first. She didn't remember it tasting this good. Her sucks became more demanding and she heard him moan in pleasure. The experience ended abruptly when he pulled his wrist away from her.

She felt a warm sensation pass through her body. She could hear her own pulse clearly. It didn't take long for her body to heal.

She swung her legs over the bed to stand up, but almost lost her balance. Damon caught her thanks to his quick reflexes. She noticed that he was wearing black boxers, but nothing else. She disengaged from his arms and walked the short distance to her dresser. She grabbed her cell phone and hair brush.

Elena turned on the phone as she walked onto the balcony to get air. Damon followed moments later and sat in the chair next to her. She started brushing out the tangles in her hair. Her eyes widened at the time on her phone, it was nearly 6 p.m. "What did you do today?" She asked Damon curiously.

"I tried waking you up three times."

Elena laughed.

"Yeah, right, hysterical." He said sarcastically.

Elena continued to laugh.

"Ok, you can stop now. I could have forced you to wake up." He glared.

She smirked over at him and continued brushing her hair. Her mind drifted to what happened earlier in bed.

"Can a human get addicted to sharing blood with a vampire?"

Damon threw her a cocky look. "I rocked your world. I was the best you've ever had. Admit it."

Elena considered throwing her brush at him, but he would probably just catch it. "Nothing new. I've passed out before during sex." She dismissed him and looked away.

"That is hard to believe." Damon said flatly.

Elena raised a brow at him. Honestly, she loved getting under his skin. It happened rarely - it was nice reversing their dynamic.

"So bloodplay..." Elena looked at Damon expectantly.

"You're a kinky little thing, aren't you?"

"Damon!" Dear God, she wanted to slap him. _How hard is it for him to answer some questions?_

"Elena, quiet before the neighbors hear you screaming my name, oh wait, too late - they already have." Damon said clearly enjoying the conversation.

Elena gave up. She was too hungry to deal with him. Instead of snapping something back at him, Elena stood up and walked back into the bedroom. She flopped onto the bed and called for delivery. She closed her eyes, while thinking about him.

Predictable as ever, she knew that Damon was standing in front of her. "Say it already." Elena said in a bored tone.

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is that you're going to say... you always have something to say."

Nothing was said after almost a minute. Elena opened her eyes to find Damon sitting on the edge of the bed. He was staring at the balcony door. _When did things get so serious?_

Elena decided it was long over due to get dressed. She slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a cotton tank.

"Is it real?" Damon asked as she was slipping on socks.

"You already know the answer." Elena met his eyes. "I invited you to come here." She said softly and walked out of the bedroom.

Elena decided to put on a record and relaxed against the couch. When Damon came out, she noticed he was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. She was happy they were both dressed.

He went over to sit on the couch and hesitantly put his arm around her. When she didn't object, he pulled her closer against his body. She smiled thinking that no one knew that Damon Salvatore liked to cuddle. After a short time, the door bell rang and Elena jumped out of his arms to retrieve the food. She ordered Mexican and asked Damon to try everything.

"Have you gone to a rave?" Elena asked before eating a nacho.

"Like a music festival thing?"

Elena bit her lip attempting to restrain saying teasing remarks. She was excited to expose him to new experiences. "Well, there's music - yes and lots of people. Raves are usually pitch black with strobe lights, like a club, but more intense. People like to dress up in costumes or lingerie sometimes. The music is usually electronic based. And designer drugs are commonly used to heighten the experience."

Damon furrowed his brows at her. He must have been thrown off by the conversation topic.

"The party tonight is a rave... I wanted you to know. So, it might be best for you not to feed on anyone there... the blood might be like taking a rufie." Elena giggled thinking about a not-so stealthy Damon.

Damon nodded in acceptance. "When does it start?"

"After midnight and ends when the sun comes up." Elena grinned obviously excited.

* * *

_A/N: **Be good & review!** I am super excited about the next chapter by the way._


	11. Enterlude

_It seems like heaven ain't far away_

_It's good to have you with us_

_Even if it's just for the day_

_Enterlude by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

After Elena cleaned up her appearance, she swallowed the rolls that Andy gave her earlier in the week. She wanted to feel the effects by the time she entered the rave.

Elena decided on wearing a white one shoulder dress. The dress was daringly short. She wore her hair up with a light-stick headband. She put some candy jewelry around her neck. She looked in the mirror, it was like déjà vu. She was staring at her 16 year old self. She tucked some cash and a lighter in her bra before exiting the bedroom.

Damon watched Elena as she skipped the short distance to Andy's house. Elena could feel the vibrations of the music. She couldn't wait to lose control. She grabbed Damon's hand as they entered the large basement.

An immediate rush of bass hit her. She felt connected with the music, every beat produced a shock to her bones. The air was hot and sweaty, she estimated around 200 people were dancing.

Green, blue, and red strobe lights moved to the music. Her white dress glowed from the black lighting. Elena recognized the music playing. "This song is so fun!" She shouted.

Elena was shaking her hips and singing along: _'Can you make me feel like a star? Can you make me shake and scream? Can you make me beg, baby?'_

Damon was surprised by Elena's energy. He was used to seeing her in control of her emotions. With his vampire eyesight, he noticed that her pupils were dilated. He started getting suspicious about her sudden attitude change.

Andy found the pair through the crowd of bodies. He had an arm wrapped around a tall gorgeous red head. The red head was drinking from a bottle of Grey Goose.

Elena stuck out her tongue, showing off her glow in the dark barbell. The red head left Andy's embrace and started singing along to the song:_ 'Can you make me loose my mind? Can you tease me?'_ Elena gave her a flirty smile and the red head french kissed her. The kiss was short.

"Guess a kiss can get your drunk." Elena and Andy seemed unfazed about the kiss. Damon started to feel possessive, he didn't want any girls or guys kissing Elena. She was his. Everyone needed to get a clue.

Andy handed Elena two glow sticks from the back pocket of his jeans. Elena's eyes widened in happiness. She popped them and started dancing. She playfully poked Damon's side. She complimented his solid body. Elena's silly behavior made him feel good.

Caroline interrupted the group by shrieking. "It took me forever to find you guys!" She stumbled over to them, a little tipsy.

Elena rushed to her and twirled her around in the air. Elena couldn't stop saying "I love you". Elena nuzzled her face like a cat.

Caroline disentangled herself from Elena. "ANDY! What the hell?" She asked in her best bitchy voice.

"I didn't do anything. We didn't hang out today." Andy feigned innocence.

Caroline glared. Elena pulled on her cheeks and told her to "Turn that frown upside down!"

"Seriously!" Caroline prodded for the correct answer.

"She's rolling fucking hard." Andy laughed. "She's about to have a really good time. Looks like I need to catch up."

Elena started to feel up Caroline saying, "I want to touch something! I want to touch you. Oh, I like touching you. Yes, I do."

Caroline tried getting her to stop.

Elena moved away and shook her hips. Elena was in her own little world to the side of the group. She put on her mouth guard, which was glow in the dark vampire fangs.

She tapped on Damon's shoulder acting sneaky, like she had a big secret to share. She seductively showed him the fangs. He knew it was stupid, but he was aroused seeing her like that. She happily groped him, excited to touch him, but got distracted when the song changed.

Elena ran off in the direction of the speakers.

"Nice going." Caroline said sarcastically to Andy.

"Will you calm down?" Andy sighed. "You should join us on the dark side." Dramatically in slow motion, Andy placed a roll on the tip of his tongue before swallowing it.

"Good girls go to heaven, bad girls go all the way!" The red head cheered.

Andy winked before walking away with his date.

Damon and Caroline remained to the side of the dance floor.

"She didn't tell me she took anything."

Caroline look up at him in surprise.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, but she can't drink alcohol. That mix is a no-no. And she needs to keep wearing the fangs or she'll bite her tongue off."

Damon nodded.

"I think it's time to go back to the bar." Caroline made her way across the room. Damon followed needing some alcohol in his system for the interesting night ahead.

.

.

.

After a few drinks, Damon didn't have to look hard to find Elena. She was dancing on the small stage near the DJ.

It pleased him that she wasn't dancing with anyone. She was happily playing with her glowsticks. He went through the crowd to stand near the stage in front of Elena. She saw him and motioned for him to wait. She took off her fangs and asked the DJ to play a song.

Elena jumped the small distance from the stage into Damon's embrace. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she said "Hi" against his ear. She placed kisses along his neck. He found her lips and greedily kissed her. "Mmm, kissing feels great, do it some more. Give me more." She said against his lips. Elena was hot and sticky from dancing, but he didn't mind. He loved having her close.

Happy ravers danced around them. Damon's senses were on overload, even more so now being near the speakers. "I thought Caroline would be here." He heard Elena say with a pout. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I requested this song for her." Elena looked around the room. She moved her head to the beats of the song.

"ELENA!" A happy drunk Caroline appeared. She waved her arms in the air, singing: _'It's been so long, I've been out of my body with you!'_

Elena left Damon's arms, so she could dance and sing along:_ 'But I just wanna play it right... We are gonna get there tonight.'_

Caroline took Elena's hands to spin her in a circle. The girls were singing: _'I just want to take you down... We are gonna bring you round.'_ They jumped up and down until the song finished.

Elena was panting. "Oh God, I need water, badly."

.

.

.

Not long after, Elena laid in the grass in Andy's backyard. Damon sat next to her. Damon was happy to be out of the basement, the whole experience was overwhelming. It was a strange environment to be in as a vampire. He noticed that his blood lust was rising due to the mass of pulsing bodies.

Elena's feet tapped to the beat coming from the basement. She was tired from dancing after four hours. She was coming down, but everything was okay.

"You never told me about the drugs."

Elena squinted at Damon.

"There was nothing to tell you. I never got high in Mystic Falls. I wasn't interested in partying with Vicki's crowd." Elena frowned at the memory of the dead girl and her brother.

"So what's different now?"

Elena stayed quiet. She started pulling at the grass. "It's complicated." She said softly.

"Elena, tell me."

"Fine, I will attempt a quick version. I was 14, Andy was 19. I lied to him about my age. He had hot friends." Elena laughed. "That was the first summer I ever partied. The next year, he started the band. We started drinking a lot. I tried a few drugs, boring stuff like weed. The good stuff didn't happen until he turned 21."

Elena paused and looked in pain. "When I went back to Mystic Falls, I didn't have it all out of my system. I was stranded one night after going to a party. I called my parents, they picked me up and died. The survivor guilt took over. I turned into half a person."

Elena sat up and moved closer to Damon. "If my parents would have survived the crash... I don't think I would have dated Stefan. His personality clicked well with my grief. But we never had anything in common, not really. And now, now things are different. My brother died. Andy was at the funeral, we talked and it changed things."

"I don't want to be half a person anymore. I want to be me. So... yeah." Elena shrugged. "I did drugs tonight, but whatever, don't freak out."

Elena waited for Damon to say something. He pulled her into his embrace. "I won't freak out on you." He said gently and kissed her forehead. "You won't scare me away. I am a murderous vampire or did you forget? Aren't you the one who said I have no redeeming qualities?"

"Yes, but that was before..." Elena sighed. "I found out how good of a kisser you are." She leaned up to his lips.

"This is insane." Damon said as he watched a girl walk by with furry boots and goggles.

"You really think so?" Elena tilted her head to the side.

"I've been to Woodstock, clubs in New York, Mardi Gras, and party after party, but this is something else."

"It's just a rave." Elena gave him a goofy smile. "A small one at that, there ones with thousands of people."

"Have you been to one like that?"

"No, I couldn't, I didn't have a fake ID."

Elena noticed Andy close by and she called him over. He took off his shirt and tossed it in a trash can.

"I took off my bloody shirt because of your vampire. I don't want any accidents." Andy said as he sat down, his face was all messed up.

Damon rolled his eyes, but was somewhat grateful. He didn't want to be near blood right now, even with his control skills.

Elena laughed. "What's the story?"

"Some moron beat me for fucking his girlfriend."

"The red head?" Damon asked noticing the girl was no longer with him.

"No, different girl."

Elena furrowed her brows in disgust.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Andy said in a mock whiny voice.

"Huh." Elena tried to determine if he was lying or not.

"I can't believe this happened in my own house versus a bar or some shit like that." Andy said bitterly. "Definitely need a cigarette. Can I use your lighter? I lost mine in the fight."

Elena handed him the silver zeppo from her bra.

"Do you need something to smoke?" Andy asked.

"Not right now. But I wanted to ask about something else..."

"I'm not in the mood to read your mind. Ask already."

"Kitty Flipping." Elena grinned.

"I can check. I'm going upstairs as it is to put on new fucking clothes." Andy grumbled, handed Elena the lighter and walked away.

"I think it's time to go back in. I want to make sure Caroline didn't pass out or something." Elena got up from the grass.

"Do we have to?" Damon asked half-joking.

* * *

_A/N: The drug Elena is taking is MDMA/E. It was funny writing her. I waited to write this chapter, because I went to a rave this weekend. I wanted to be inspired. This is PART 1 of the rave. I will publish PART 2 asap. Hope you like it so far. xoxo **BE GOOD & REVIEW!**_

_Songs used: Scream by Starkillers, _Ghosts N Stuff by Deadmau5

_PS. I started a new fic that has plenty of D/E smutty fun, check it out if you're into that kind of thing. Just click on my profile._


	12. Exitlude

_It doesn't really matter don't you worry it'll all work out_

_No it doesn't even matter don't you worry what it's all about_

_We hope you enjoyed your stay_

_It's good to have you with us, even if it's just for the day_

_Exitlude by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Back inside the basement, Elena was taken over by the pulsating music. Her candy jewelry bounced against her chest as she skipped around the floor. She found her blonde best friend twirling around in a circle. She was grinning madly, sweaty hair stuck to her face. This was the Caroline that she loved most, she was up for anything and not so bitchy. She was 'out of her body', just like lyric in the song, they loved so much.

As Elena made her way over, the lights flashed in her eyes, she realized the moment was grand. All at once, she felt infinitely happy, like nothing could ever go wrong. Caroline greeted Elena with a fierce hug. Elena laughed because she felt like it. Caroline laughed back, because it was the thing to do. "You love this!" Elena exclaimed.

"I love this!" Caroline threw her arms in the air.

"Exactly. Just wanted to find you."

"You did!"

Elena laughed again. Caroline was so fucking happy, it was infectious.

"I'm gonna buy a whippet, I'll be back!" Elena walked against a wall, moving in between people to find Damon. He was standing near the bar with a drink.

She wrapped her arms around him in a mighty hug. She loved hugs. They felt fantastic! He kissed her head. She turned up to look at him and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss, but she deepened it. Kissing and hugging, the combination was priceless. It made her giddy. She giggled and Damon laughed, he thought she sounded hysterical. After a few more kisses and giggles, Elena unlocked herself from his arms. She looked around the room trying to see through the darkness and bright lights.

"Still looking for Caroline?" He asked watching her look around.

"No, no, found her, I'm looking for Nitrous."

A random guy overheard the conversation and interrupted.

"There's a seller over there..." The raver pointed. "He is wearing a backpack with a glow in the dark butterfly."

"You're the best!" Elena warmly smiled. She ran off in a hurry.

Elena bought a large balloon and pulled Caroline off the floor. The girls walked to where Damon was drinking.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" Caroline greeted Damon in a high pitched voice. She sounded like a cartoon.

Elena couldn't help laughing. She was so cute.

"Let's sit..." The girls held hands and sat against the wall.

Elena took a hit and handed the balloon to Caroline. They both felt tingly and loose. Caroline took another hit, and another, and another.

"Self-control much?"

"Sorry! It feels so good." Caroline moaned.

It didn't take long for the balloon to deflate.

Caroline laid against Elena's chest. Elena ran her hands through her sweaty hair.

"You're so wet." Elena said in reference to her hair, but it came out sexual.

Both of them burst into laughter. They couldn't breathe.

"Everything okay?" Damon leaned down and asked.

"Yeah, Caroline is just wet."

Caroline choked in laughter and smacked Elena.

"That was a trip." Elena said with a dazed expression.

"Do you want to try that again?" Caroline grinned. "Or how about a slap?"

Elena sighed. "No, I'm good, but thanks for the offer."

Andy in new clothes approached the three. He gave a head nod hello to Damon.

"GIRRRRRLSSS..." Andy looked down at Elena and Caroline. "Look what I have!" He showed them the whippet that he was hiding.

The girls lit up like kids on Christmas morning. They tried to get off the floor, but they tripped over each other.

"Catch me if you can!" Andy chuckled and sprinted away.

Elena grabbed Caroline's hand and they ran after him at full speed.

"Fuck, your damn long legs will be my death." Caroline panted.

.

.

.

Hours later Elena was dancing with Caroline. She was a good dance partner. Honestly, Elena didn't try to dance with Damon. She was afraid to touch him, touching him felt too good and she didn't want to rape him. While Elena didn't mind being an exhibitionist occasionally, fucking on the floor was a bit much.

Andy got on stage to dedicate the last DJ set to Elena.

"For my BFF 'E'..." The crowd cheered. "As in Elena, happy 18th! You're legal now!"

Elena and Caroline went up on stage. All inhibitions were lost by that point in the night. It was impossible to stay shy in the dark environment. Caroline grinded against Elena to the heavy bass. The girls encouraged the crowd to sing along.

The girls shouted to the music: _'It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave. My head gets so confused, hard to obey. Because we are your friends. You'll never be alone again... WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!'_

The DJ continued to spin Elena's favorite songs. The room was spinning in a frenzied dance. Everyone was letting loose as the night neared morning.

Towards the end of the set, the girls were covered in glow in the dark silly string. Elena stopped dancing, when she got desperate for water. Andy found her at the start of the last song.

As the sunrise poured through the basement windows, the crowd thinned out. The lights were turned on and the DJ packed his equipment. Some people sat on the backyard grass smoking or finding rides home. Damon had watched Elena dance on stage until she got off.

He saw Caroline walking to the stairs. She walked like a zombie, completely exhausted from dancing.

"Hey... you." She greeted him, squinting her tired eyes.

"I thought Elena was with you?"

"Oh, she isn't here..." Caroline looked around.

Damon nodded no.

"Then she's upstairs with Andy, doing um, what is it called?" Damon looked at her anxiously. "Kitty Flipping." Damon's face almost made her laugh. "You know, getting high? Let's go..."

Damon and Caroline went up to Andy's master bedroom. Andy was sitting shirtless and barefoot at his piano. Elena was sprawled on the carpet.

Caroline took a seat on the piano bench next to Andy. Damon stared at Elena.

Andy looked up Damon. "What's up?"

Damon didn't respond. He continued studying Elena.

"She is flying on Special K. It doesn't last long." Andy said softly and played the piano.

Damon sat on the floor near Elena. He tried talking to her.

She put a hand over his right leg and drew circles on it. She did it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She continued to pet Damon, while moaning softly. The smallest touches felt incredibly intimate to her.

Elena started coming back into her body as the dissociative spell weakened. She was done peaking.

"Want. Hm. O-O-Oasis. Yes." She whispered.

"Oasis?" Damon asked confused by her seemingly random request.

Andy chuckled. "Sure."

He picked a song to play and sang softly: _'Oh, let me be the one that shines with you. And we can slide away. And I want to try now. I'm gonna make you mine now.'_

"Awe, good choice!" Caroline watched Andy's fingers on the keys.

There was a sudden shift in the room's energy, Andy played violently and shouted the ending bridge: _'I don't know, I don't care. All I know is you can take me there, slide away. Take me there, take me there, take me there, slide away.'_

Andy cracked his knuckles. He got up from the piano bench. "Kid, get up, I'm too fucked up to play anymore."

Elena groaned, but started to get off the floor. She experienced a sudden loss of balance.

"He should probably carry you home, if you're all, well you know what I mean."

Elena yawned in agreement.

Andy walked over to his bathroom. "Shower time. Caroline, you can come to breakfast with me, if you're not asleep when I get out."

Damon carried Elena home. She was mumbling random things.

"Good." Elena said as they entered her house.

Elena chatted away. Her speech was becoming coherent. "I want to rave all over again. If I stayed here, then I would be very happy."

Damon frowned and Elena noticed. With newfound energy, she grabbed his face in both of her hands. "I don't want to leave you. I like you way too much. Way much." She kissed him on the cheek.

"What about Andy?"

"Huh?" Elena stared at Damon. "He is so James Dean-like, troubled and we love to mess around. Of course I love him, he is fun, a great friend."

Elena traced Damon's lips. "I love... love... love... YOU. Just you."

She looked puzzled and walked to the bedroom.

Damon remained still.

His thoughts were racing. _She loves me? What about when she sobers up?_

_

* * *

A/N: Wild Elena just confessed! What will happen when he confronts her? The next chapter is pure D/E goodness. Day 3 of 7. _**_BE GOOD & REVIEW!_**

_Songs used: We Are Your Friends Who Kissed A Girl by Funky Motherfuckerz Mash, Slide Away (Live Acoustic) by Oasis_

_Special K = Ketamine_


	13. Human

_Pay my respects to grace and virtue_

_Send my condolences to good_

_Hear my regards to soul and romance_

_They always did the best they could_

_Human by The Killers_

.

.

.

Elena said she loved him. Just him. She said it under the influence of chemicals invading her veins. Still he wouldn't trade that memory for anything. He didn't know what to think. And to top it off, he was fucking hungry. He had not fed in 12 hours. He needed a drive, yes, a long drive. Why not? He imagined Elena would be sleeping all day.

Damon drove around the cliffs in no particular direction. He found two runners for breakfast. His bloodlust levels returned to normal. However, his thoughts remained on Elena. That girl was something else. He knew she could laugh and have a good time. Hell, he knew she had a wild side. But damn, nothing prior prepared him for what he had seen in the past three days. Three days! Their time at the beach house felt much longer. In reality, his understanding of Elena developed dramatically in only three days.

He kept thinking about their return to Mystic Falls. Would Elena revert to her tame persona? Then again she didn't have anyone to party with. From what he witnessed at the club, Caroline didn't match up. No, Elena liked things hard. Honestly, Damon was enjoying the wild Elena. She acted on her impulses, which interestingly gravitated towards him. No doubt, good news.

After four hours of cruising, Damon headed back to the house. He heard music blaring through the front door. Obviously, Elena was awake.

Elena was playing Wii in the living room. She looked fresh wearing a white cotton sundress. He sat down on the couch next to her, which shook her concentration. She paused the game and turned off the music.

She turned her body to greet him. She seemed anxious. He could hear a change in her heartbeat's rhythm.

"I didn't realize your appetite rivaled mine." Damon said motioning to the pizza boxes on the table.

"Andy and the band came over."

Damon frowned. "Did you sleep?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, a bit."

"Looks like I didn't have to wake you up." Damon smirked thinking about the last time.

"Nope. Doesn't work that way. No hangover." She got up to clear the coffee table.

Damon was impressed, she looked normal after the rave. "Do you remember most of last night?"

Elena remained silent before answering. "Being in that state is similar to lucid dreaming, I knew what was happening." She said not looking at him.

Okay, she remembered saying 'I love you. Just you'. Perfect. Time for the big question, did she mean it?

Elena had been standing against a wall near the kitchen. Damon suddenly appeared less than 5 inches from her.

Elena let out a breath, whispering about damn vampire speed. "Was that necessary?"

"Do you love me?" Damon asked in a cold voice.

Elena frowned. Damon died inside.

"Yes." She whispered.

Damon looked at her disbelieving.

"Say it."

"I just did." She said looking away.

Enough nonsense, he was going to settle this. He roughly grabbed her body.

"Elena. Say it."

"Damon."

He growled at her.

"Damon, I love you." She said sincerely.

Finally, something worked out. He had someone.

He pulled her body against his, chest to chest. He dipped her body slightly, before delivering a black & white movie kiss. She buried her hands in his hair asking for more. She didn't want him to stop.

The animal inside him wanted to possess her. To claim her. He couldn't help it, he was overcome with passion, he lost control. They were both surprised when he sunk his fangs into her neck. She moaned at the deep bite, her knees grew weak. The bite wasn't out of hunger, it was territorial, it didn't last long. He drew himself back, kissing the bite lovingly. She let out breathy moans as he licked the bite clean.

He worked his lips up her neck until he met her mouth. She faintly tasted the coppery tinge of her blood. Her barbell laced tongue worked against his hungrily. He couldn't remember any moment comparable in his long life. He was aroused beyond logical thought, all he knew was need.

Elena accepted Damon as an _animal_. She saw the vampire before the man. If he wasn't killing her friends, she didn't mind it at all. No, instead she was _hot_ for him. She loved the raw passion inside him. A heart before mind kind of creature. _She wanted him to tear her apart._

She dug her nails into his back, signaling her desires. She kissed back matching what he was putting out. He slammed her repeatedly against the wall as their mouths devoured each other. Damn, she wanted more, what the hell was going on? She bit his lip hard. There we go, that did the trick, she saw veins appear under his eyes.

He could feel her sucking the blood from his bottom lip. The small act delivered nerve breaking feelings within him. In seconds he took them to the couch. The bedroom was too far away, a _ludicrous_ thought with his vampire speed, but thoughts didn't belong here. He frantically removed her dress. He didn't bother with the lacy underwear, he ripped them off with a flick of a wrist. He was pleased to see she skipped wearing a bra, one thing less in his way.

The look in his eyes captivated her. She knew this was more than right. He not only wanted her, but he needed her. He never had anything to call his own. She knew it was insane to think so, but his eyes no longer looked empty, lonely.

She almost laughed at the _smile_ on his face. It came out of nowhere. He smiled in joy, realizing she was ready for him. Soon she was gasping as he plunged deeper and deeper into her waiting body. He reveled about the perfect fit of her wetness. His thrusts continued at a steady pace, she matched the movements. Her legs were wrapped high on his back, making each thrust incredibly strong. Her nails clawed into his back, over and over.

"Say it."

She was too lost in pleasure to respond.

"Say it." He demanded.

She heard him that time. "I love you."

He gave her a hard thrust. "No."

She looked at him confused.

His thrusts made her gasp for air.

"No, say it like you did..." Another hard thrust. "Last night!"

She searched her mind for the answer. It was hard to concentrate on anything. She could barely remember her own name.

"Elena!" The dark veins returned under his eyes.

_Right._ "I love you. Just you."

"Say it again."

"I love you. Just you." She nearly shouted.

He nodded and buried his face into her neck. He lightly kissed her neck, a sharp contrast from his pounding thrusts.

She pulled on his hair. She was begging for more. She lost control. He lost control. They fell off the couch with a hard thump landing on the carpet. She resumed their actions, but it was her turn to be on top.

She could feel herself getting close. There was now way this would last any longer. He could tell from the way she trembled around him. She arched her back, her head bobbed backwards. He held onto her hips, guiding her up and down, keeping up with their dance.

She panted his name over and over. He reached in between them to find her clit. He pinched it, her moans and gasps increased, and then she found completion. She roared in happiness. He felt her inner walls clench around his length. The increased slickness was all he needed. He delivered a few more thrusts before reaching oblivion with her name on his lips.

Their sweaty bodies tangled in a pretzel on the living room floor. She pulled on his ear and smugly said, "I love you. Just you."

* * *

_A/N: uh-huh, bring it baby._ **BE GOOD & REVIEW!**


	14. Bling: Confession of a King

_Higher and higher,_

_We're gonna take it,_

_Down to the wire,_

_We're gonna make it out,_

_Whoa-oh-oh Higher and higher..._

_Bling (Confession of a King) by The Killers_

.

.

.

Elena was half-conscious when Damon carried her to bed. She was starting to feel sore, but damn, it was totally worth it. She got exactly what she wanted. Yes, this is what satisfaction felt like.

Her back was against his chest as they spooned on the bed. Elena felt sated from sex and exhausted from lack of sleep. Her eyes drifted shut as her body melted into his skin.

Damon had other ideas for them. He was too happy to sleep. She _loved_ him!

He stroked himself while caressing her thighs. He shifted her legs and slipped the tip of his hardened length into her.

She let out a strangled groan at the intrusion.

He heard her heartbeat pounding like a sprinter. He remained still within her. "I plan on enjoying you a little longer. I'll make it good for you."

She couldn't see him smirking, but he had to be. She shook her head in disbelief of his antics. Secretly, she was getting excited all over again.

He slid the head of his length back and forth. Her opening gathered the wetness. Each small thrust was slow, gentle, bringing them both pleasure. He sucked on her shoulder blades making her sigh.

After a few minutes, Elena started getting restless about the pace. It was tortuously slow. She pushed her hips down hoping he would enter entirely.

"Ah, ah, ah, stop that." He chided.

Elena huffed and puffed her chest. Would he stop screwing with her? _Well, not literally, of course._

Damon chuckled in amusement, she was darling when frustrated. He loved her fire.

Out of spite, she moved her body away from him. He slipped out of her easily. Her rebellion didn't last long. He held her firmly to the bed. "I could very easily take what I want from you. You know this."

She couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"I KNOW you're an ass." She gritted out unable to move.

"You love my ass." He slipped his head back into her wet heat.

She gasped at the contact. "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

He continued with the smalls thrusts. "The truth comes out one way or another."

Elena remained silent as he guided the minimal movements. The familiar tension was building in her limbs.

He bit his wrist and offered it to her. "Drink."

She sucked on his wrist, he shook in gratification. The taste of his blood didn't make a difference. All senses were directed to feeling. He bit into the back of her neck. When his fangs pierced, she groaned in lust, not pain. Her body felt like it was on fire as they shared blood. It was a unique feeling, difficult to describe, something between a humid day and falling down. Her body craved more, she anticipated something big, she sucked on him harder. The force of her orgasm was startling. She dropped his wrist, overcome by emotion. She was in rapture from the pleasurable numbness.

Suddenly, she was choking, she couldn't breathe.

Damon moved above her, he grabbed her face in his hands. "Elena."

She could hear him calling from far away.

"Elena, look at me."

Blue... Cerulean... Aquamarine... Eyes. Beauty.

Her eyes locked on his.

"Elena, you're hyperventilating."

His words registered in her mind. Her breaths eased down to a normal pace. He stared at her worried, but she surprised him with a kiss.

He returned the kiss and pulled back. He laughed at the expression on her face. "You okay?"

She nodded and pulled him into a hug.

The only question looping in her mind: _How long would she feel complete?_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Hours later the happy vampire and his human companion awoke. Elena removed her arms from Damon, but couldn't move. He was still on top of her. She ran her fingers through his hair, he purred in response. She giggled. She continued petting him counting the number of purrs.

She was lost looking at the ceiling when he broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Hunger is becoming a problem."

He rolled off her. "I could make you something?"

Elena pouted. "I doubt there's anything in the kitchen."

The choices were delivery or going out. Not wanting to wait for delivery, Elena settled on getting out of bed.

Her body was in great shape. She was ready for anything. No soreness. No vampire bites. It was the wonders of vampire blood.

She locked the bathroom door to shower. He could get in if he wanted, but she needed to focus on cleaning up. She was starving.

Damon remained stretched out on her bed. His mind replayed the day's activities.

'I'm the king of the world!' summed up his thoughts.

* * *

_A/N: I had to give guys another chapter. Fun times for Damon. D&E are dressed next time. _**Be Good & Review!**


	15. Read My Mind

_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind_

_'Cause I don't shine, if you don't shine_

_Before you jump_

_Tell me what you find when you read my mind_

_Read My Mind by The Killers_

.

.

.

Damon couldn't keep his hands off her. Ever since she confessed, his hands remained occupied. She wondered how long he would keep it up. She had never seen him this happy.

Nothing was comparable to Damon's affection. With Matt, it was limited since they were inexperienced. Andy was never her boyfriend. He was 5 years older and tutored her on decadence. They had sex a few times, but it wasn't a big deal. She loved him as a friend. Stefan, her first vampire, was always gentle with her. He was afraid of his own strength. The sex was vanilla. In public, he was similar to Matt, never one to make a scene.

She had spent less than a week with Damon, but she noticed many differences. She liked how he lost control. He was incredibly passionate. She wasn't prepared for his showers of affection. He loved holding her, petting her, kissing her and all the warm stuff. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was romantic. Ridiculously romantic.

As they walked along the boardwalk, Damon would unsuspectingly grope her butt.

"Damon. Stop it." Elena tried to move away from him.

He chuckled wrapping his arm around her.

Elena somehow forgot about stopping to eat. She had been daydreaming for the past 15 minutes. They had walked further than necessary. When Damon groped her again, Elena noticed the Beach Club was near.

Damon made a big scene as they waited for a table. Every time a senior citizen said hello, he called Elena by a pet name or kissed her on the cheek. It didn't take long for Elena to catch on.

"You don't even live here." Elena whispered in embarrassment.

"But I'm still enjoying the gossip." He said with a cheesy smile.

Elena smacked his arm.

"Apparently, I'm too old for you, but divinely handsome. And they like your hair better this year." He said in mock secrecy.

The look on Elena's face was priceless.

Elena was satisfied with her delicious dinner. Damon played footsie with her under the table. She laughed at him, he was unbelievable. He acted aloof, while his feet had other ideas.

The sun was setting while they waited for dessert. Elena loved watching the colors of the ocean change.

"Do you know how to sail?"

"Sure." Damon answered nonchalantly.

"Can you take me out on the water?" Elena asked still looking at the ocean.

"Mm Hm. When?"

"Now."

"It's going to be dark soon..." Damon reminded her.

"Doesn't make a difference."

.

.

.

Shortly after dinner, the couple rented a sailboat. Elena closed her eyes enjoying the wind and the sound of the water. The sound of the waves was incredibly relaxing. It had been too long since she had been on the water.

"When was the last time you sailed?"

"Like 30 years ago? During a trip to Italy."

"Is that where you learned?"

Damon nodded. "The country is surrounded by water, it was something to do."

Damon embraced Elena in his arms.

"Can I call you cupcake in Italian?"

Elena almost choked with laughter. He asked in such a serious tone. He was joking, right?

"Hmm..." Damon licked her neck. "My pasticcino."

"Cupcake?" Elena questioned in a moan.

"You're tasty." Damon continued nibbling on her neck.

Elena felt herself getting light headed from his ministrations.

He stopped. Elena opened her eyes to find him. He watched her intensely. He may eat her after all.

He gave her lips a tender kiss. "Tesoro mio." He whispered against her mouth.

"Lollipop or cookie?" Elena joked.

"My darling. It means my darling."

Elena had butterflies. Did he mean to unnerve her?

"I like that much better than cupcake, princess, kitten, dear, lover..." Elena trailed off softly.

Damon didn't respond, but simply repositioned her to straddle his lap. He worked on the buttons of her cardigan.

"Damon!" She slapped his hands away.

"Oh, come on, we're in the middle of the water. It's pitch black."

He tossed her cardigan to the side. Her tank top and bra were discarded just as easily. Small goosebumps marred her skin due to the wind. His hands ran up and down her spinal chord. He brought her breasts into his mouth. She wiggled in his lap as he tasted her skin. His hands went under her knee length skirt to caress her thighs. He moved her body closer as he kissed her collarbone. She rubbed herself back and forth against the prominent bulge in his pants. Her actions only increased his desire.

She reached in between their bodies to unzip his jeans. "I love you." She whispered before getting off his lap. He swallowed watching her move onto her knees. She looked confident as she lowered his jeans and boxers down. She ran her hand down his length, he groaned at her silk soft touch. She licked her lips with anticipation, excited about what she was going to do. Elena opened her mouth to him, her eyes watching his reaction. His length twitched on contact of her warm tongue. She teased his head with her tongue. She rolled around, sucked, and then rolled again. Without notice, she took him all the way in. She slid her mouth up and down, keeping her lips tightly wrapped around him, with her throat open. She was able to take him in deep. He could feel the barbell on her tongue with each motion. He loved the sensation when she changed angles. He felt his control slipping when she started humming. Her mouth vibrated against his length.

He started cursing gibberish as she brought him closer to the edge. Upon his release, she pumped his length, swallowing all of it. She was happy to see his blissful expression, utterly satisfied by her performance. She tucked his length back into his pants.

She moved back into his lap and deviantly licked her lips. "You're pretty tasty, cupcake." She laughed using his nickname.

He grinned before giving her a kiss.

"You know I was joking about calling you cupcake, right cupcake?"

"And what about the other one?"

"Tesoro mio?"

Elena nodded.

Damon pretended to think about it. He rolled his eyes. "We can keep it, if you insist."

Elena buried her face against his chest.

"When should we head back to shore?"

Elena shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I have nothing planned, until much, much later tonight."

* * *

_A/N: How silly right? **Be Good & Review!**_


	16. Forget About What I Said

_We used to tear it down,_

_but now we just exist._

_The things that I did wrong,_

_I'll bet you've got a list._

_Forget About What I Said by The Killers_

.

.

.

Elena and Damon walked to the beach around 3 a.m. to join everyone. The weather was perfect, neither cold or hot. It was a good night for the kickback. Elena found Caroline and Andy. Nick and Ryan also showed up, they played in the band. There were scattered blankets on the sand. Boxes of snacks and bottles of alcohol were ready for consumption. A fire was burning in the pit. Caroline was making use of it by cooking marshmallows.

"Elena! Finally! I've been with them ALL day. Oh my God. The talk is all, ya know, like sex, drugs, instruments." Caroline said annoyed.

"Boys." Elena shrugged and stole a marshmallow from her stick.

"But the new songs are good! I'll give them that." Caroline said giddy.

Elena realized the other band members were missing. "Where are the other guys?"

"They drove back to Richmond after pizza." Nick explained. He played bass in the band.

Ryan, the drummer in the band, was carrying vodka, tequila and plastic shot glasses. "Can we play a game now?"

"Which one?" Caroline asked.

"Eh, I don't have cards, so... Never Have I Ever?"

Elena called out to Andy sitting on the boardwalk. "Andy, we're gonna start a game!"

"Do you want to play?" Elena asked Damon.

"Sure, it's fairly entertaining on my visits to colleges." Damon shrugged. "I always lose the game... at my age I've done it all."

"We play for money."

Damon perked up, tilting his head to her.

"Everyone puts in $10 for the winner's prize. You win by drinking 10 shots, not including doubles. Every time someone says something you've done, you take a shot. But no suicides to give yourself shots." Elena explained.

Everyone made a circle sitting down. Andy walked over and took his spot across from Elena.

**Ryan: "Never have I ever... crashed a stolen golf cart."**

"Kid, wanna double down?" Andy asked Elena.

Elena agreed and took the double shot.

Damon expected Elena to tell the story, but she didn't glance his way.

**Nick: "Never have I ever... had sex on ecstasy."**

"And another double down... quite the start we've made." Andy said. He toasted with Elena.

"Low blow, much? No more sex on blank questions." Elena glared at Nick.

**Caroline: "Never have I ever... been expelled from school."**

Ryan took a shot.

**Elena: "Never have I ever... had sex in my sibling's bedroom."**

All the males took shots.

Elena briefly wondered how recently Damon had sex on Stefan's bed.

Damon's mind went blank. He usually played with suicides, meaning he took a shot himself. Elena whispered a suggestion in his ear.

**Damon: "Never have I ever... had a pregnancy scare."**

Everyone took a shot besides Elena and Damon.

**Andy: "Never have I ever... spent the night in jail."**

Ryan and Nick took shots.

**Ryan: "Never have I ever... had my stomach pumped."**

Caroline took a shot.

**Nick: "Never have I ever... participated in a threesome."**

Caroline choked slightly.

"You're acting like a little bitch right now, God dammit." Andy said before taking a shot.

Elena and Caroline took shots.

Damon narrowed his eyes at the three and took a shot.

**Caroline: "Never have I ever... woken up in a different state and didn't know why."**

Elena glared at Damon before taking a shot. _Fucking Georgia!_

**Elena: "Never have I ever... gotten kicked out of bar."**

Everyone took a shot besides Elena.

**Damon: "Never have I ever... been frisked by a cop or security guard."**

Everyone took a shot besides Damon.

**Andy: "Never have I ever... had sex with someone older than me."**

Everyone took a shot besides Andy.

"Not surprising, the top three are Andy (7 shots), Elena (6 shots) and Caroline (6 shots)." Ryan announced.

Andy, Elena and Caroline looked at each other warily. They would need to get creative to end the game. Things get complicated between best friends and secrets.

"Let's throw in another $20." Elena blurted out.

"Kid, are you feeling naughty?" Andy smirked pulling out his wallet.

"Awkward." Caroline shook her head tossing in the money.

**Andy: "Never have I ever... had sex... with Damon."**

Damon had to admit it was clever and hilarious.

"Double down." Caroline grimaced handing a shot to Elena.

**Caroline: "Never have I ever... been charged with a felony."**

Andy took a shot.

Elena tried to think of a good question for Caroline.

**Elena: "Never have I ever... sexual dream about a teacher."**

Caroline took a shot.

"Alaric?" Damon questioned.

"How did you guess? From experience?" Elena teased.

**Andy: "Never have I ever... gone somewhere with my clothes inside out."**

Elena took a shot.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked.

**Caroline: "Never have I ever... participated in phone sex."**

Double down for Elena and Andy.

Elena knew she could win the game. She was getting very close.

**Elena: "Never have I ever... given someone a pep talk about having sex."**

"Good to know you were listening." Caroline took a shot.

**Andy: "Never have I ever... been afraid to fly in an airplane."**

Elena took the shot and threw her arms in the air. "WINNER!"

Everyone clapped, Elena bowed. _Shit, she was fucked up._ She laid down on the sand.

Caroline was in better shape, she didn't double down as much.

The drinking game was informative for Damon. Had Andy always been her partner? Or were there other guys? His possessive nature overtook him. Well, looking on the bright side, Damon knew he wouldn't get bored with her. No questions there.

"Hey champ, you okay?" Damon asked running his hand on her stomach.

Elena got up and threw her arms around his neck. "You smell good." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You must love me, you always say that."

"You've got me all figured out."

"Mm Hm." Their foreheads touched before he kissed her.

Elena giggled and unhooked her arms. She looked for something to chase down the alcohol, water or whatever she could find.

Andy was playing his black acoustic guitar. How he could play after that many shots was a mystery.

"What should I play? la la la la." Andy said playfully while strumming random chords. "Give me something. la la la la. I am bored. la la la la."

Caroline, Nick and Ryan weren't paying attention. They were passing a spliff back and forth. The trio started walking towards the water.

Elena remained with Andy and Damon. If Elena wasn't wasted, she might have felt uncomfortable. But no, instead she was cheery with her two guys. The BFF and boyfriend... _he was her boyfriend right?_

"You're my boyfriend, right?" Elena asked Damon with a bemused expression.

Andy stopped strumming. This was a development.

"Hmm, you didn't give me a chance to accept last time." Damon teased in reference to the Beach Club.

Elena rolled her eyes and sat down in front of Andy.

"So, Nick and Ryan were..." Elena mentioned to Andy.

"Idiots." Andy gritted out and continued strumming the guitar.

"Idiots with good memories." She smirked.

"What's with the golf cart?" Damon asked.

"We were bored. We stole it." Andy glanced at Elena. "She took a sharp turn."

"Not much of a story." Elena shrugged, indifferent.

"Well, we were _naked_." Andy smirked.

Elena took too much pleasure in seeing Damon's reaction. "He's joking."

"What about the time we..." Andy started saying playfully, but switched the conversation. "Did you kill anyone who tried to frisk you?"

"I'm faster and stronger than a cop or security guard. No one gets close enough to frisk or cuff me."

"Think of _all the things_ I could do as a vampire..." Andy said dreamily looking at the starry sky.

"Can you become a vampire? Since you're a gypsy? And what about the band? You would have to quit or fake a death. I don't think you'd want to live... let alone forever... not playing on stage." Elena reasoned.

"Damn, guess I'm stuck living as a rockstar." Andy replied cheekily. "What should I play?"

"Play Don't Stop Me Now." Elena requested.

Andy comically looked around. "On the invisible piano? 'Cause I _refuse_ to play Freddie Mercury on the guitar."

"I can't get it out of my head!" Elena sighed. "I would run to your bedroom just to hear it."

Andy stared at Elena.

"You know, the other guys can clean up the mess... since they ditched us. So..." Andy strapped on the guitar and started sprinting through the sand.

"Woo-Hoo!" Elena screamed and grabbed Damon's hand.

.

.

.

"WE LOVE QUEEN!" Elena said enthusiastically to Damon.

"I saw them live in 1979." He said nonchalantly.

"You suck. No fair." Elena pouted before entering Andy's bedroom.

Andy was playing a song: _'So you think you can love me and leave me to die. Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby.'_

"Bohemian Rhapsody." Damon stated.

Elena started dancing on Andy's bed. She was hyper, really hyper. She guessed the energy was from sharing blood with Damon.

Damon enjoyed watching Elena act ridiculous. He knew she wasn't trying to be serious. He wished she could be like this all the time. He realized why she wanted to leave Mystic Falls, she enjoyed losing control.

Andy waved his fingers in the air. "Alright, I'm warmed up, here we go!"

Elena shook her hips like Elvis and started singing:_ 'Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out, yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy.'_

Andy played Queen songs, only stopping for cigarettes or drinks, until sunrise. Damon recognized Andy's talent as a performer. Elena asked Damon to dance during some of the songs. Andy teased Elena by adding lyrics about vampires during Somebody To Love. Elena squeezed Damon tight in joy.

_'I really love you. Oh you're my best friend. Ooo you make me live. Ooh I've been wandering round. But I still come back to you.'_

"Happily Ever After. That's all folks." Andy stopped playing.

* * *

A_/N: Never Have I Ever... shipped Stefan/Elena (haha). __Day 4 of 7.__ **Be Good & Review! :)  
**_

_Songs used: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, Don't Stop Me Now by Queen, You're My Best Friend by Queen_


	17. Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine

_She said she loved me, but she had somewhere to go_

_She couldn't scream while I held her close_

_I swore I'd never let her go_

_Tell me what you wanna know_

_Oh come on, oh come on, oh come on_

_Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Six hours later, a little past noon, Elena and Damon were back at Andy's house. Jenny had offered to make them brunch.

Elena and Damon found her setting up a table in the backyard. All of the food looked delicious, ready to be devoured.

Elena wondered about Andy and Caroline. What were they doing?

"Elena, can you grab Andy? He's upstairs working." Jenny didn't want to start without her brother.

Elena walked upstairs to Andy's bedroom. He wasn't playing piano or guitar, he was smoking on the balcony.

Elena took in Andy's sober appearance, he was dressed in his best, which only meant one thing.

"You're going away."

"Yeah, show tomorrow in Richmond, but I need to leave today. The rest of the band is already there. Caroline is with Nick and Ryan. She never came back last night."

_Oh, Caroline, of course she was already with the boys._

"How long will you be gone?"

"Four days. The tour doesn't start until next month."

Elena gave him a small smile.

"Do you want to come tomorrow night?" Andy asked in a hopeful voice. "Damon can come too."

"Damon drove us here. I'll have to talk to him about it."

Andy nodded and went to the duffel bag on his bed.

"Here are two passes for the show."

Elena nodded in thanks.

"We should head downstairs. Jenny is waiting."

"We haven't had much time alone." Andy grabbed her arm before she left the room. He moved to get something on his desk.

Andy held out a sealed FedEx envelope addressed to Mystic Falls.

"What's this?"

"Funny story, before you came out here... I was going to send that to you."

"Huh?" Elena was puzzled. They were in a fight before she showed up in town.

"It's nothing bad. Just read it when you get a minute alone." Andy said casually.

"Yeah, alright." Elena said lamely. She motioned him to go downstairs.

Brunch went on fantastic, a testament to Jenny's culinary skills. They sat around finishing mimosas. Elena tried her best not to be distracted by Andy. The curiosity was killing her.

During casual conversation Andy informed Damon about the concert. Also, Elena and Damon were invited to use the pool as they wished.

Andy left directly after brunch. Elena felt awkward saying goodbye to him. She was fairly certain about going to the concert. Yet she had a nagging feeling that things would change between them.

She hugged him.

"Have a safe drive."

"You got it kid."

.

.

.

Elena and Damon spent the rest of the day at her house. They lounged around, watched movies, listened to music, kissed and cuddled. It was really hot outside, 106 degrees.

After sunset, Elena suggested going for a swim in Andy's pool. His house was empty, might as well take advantage of the invitation.

Elena dived in the pool and Damon followed in after her. He swam at normal speed over to her, but she splashed to keep him back. In response, he dove under the water to swim around her and surprise her from the back. He rubbed his hands along her curves. He pulled her hand and guided her to the shallow end of the pool.

She found herself pushed against one of the pool's walls. He went over to her slowly. He felt her eyes burning into him. She made the first move to close the minimal distance between their bodies. She felt him press his hand against her back bringing them impossibly close. His hardness was straining through his trunks.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him enjoying the feel of his wet skin. The water made her feel light and stuck in slow motion.

Elena was too distracted to feel Damon untying her bikini's top. The kissing spell was broken when he moved to toss the top on the concrete. Her nipples were hard from being aroused and the water. She felt a slight chill course through her body.

He kneaded her breasts while kissing her neck. She held him tight feeling like she could fall at any moment. This wasn't normal... to want someone so badly.

Without warning, he detached her body from his waist and lifted her to sit on pool's edge. Still in the pool, he placed himself in between her legs and kissed down her stomach. Elena's skin was covered in goosebumps, not from the cold, but from the anxiety of the next act.

She heard him briefly chuckle while he removed the bottom portion of her suit. Of course, he knew how excited she was feeling. The moment his tongue touched her clit, her hips jumped, almost causing her to fall on top of him. He shook his head in good humor, spread her legs apart and held her firmly to the edge of the pool.

He went back to his purpose and started licking her. She started crying out in frustration, not pleasure. He was toying with her. His licks were spastic, cat like, making her more ticklish than anything else. She tried moving away from his assault, but she couldn't, his grip on her thighs was too strong. The harder she tried to escape, the harder he held her in place. She was sure to find a hand print later.

"Damon!" She yelled in a I'm-Going-To-Stake-You voice.

"What?" He answered in between licks.

"Stop!"

"Don't wanna."

She fucking hates him.

He started sucking on her clit.

She fucking loves him.

But then he just stopped.

"What? You told me to stop..." He explained.

Before she could respond, she screamed in pain.

He bit her. He bit her inner thigh.

When the pain started to fade, she fell into a pleasurable high, she no longer had control of her body. She fell back on the concrete floor with a painful thump.

He was drinking from her. She was spinning staring at the night's sky.

One second, it was over, one second, he was out of the pool hovering over body. He grabbed her by the hair and kissed the common sense out of her.

She couldn't stop moaning.

Being with him was like running backwards. She couldn't understand it.

He entered her in one thrust. Her body scratched against the concrete. He decided to be generous enough to switch positions with her.

She moved up and down him in a hurried pace. She needed release, damn it.

A smug smile spread across his lips because he was enjoying the view. Her breasts were delightfully bouncing up and down.

His expression only fueled her pace. Her knees ended up scratched somehow from her fury.

She was close, almost there. The cheerleader in her mind told her to keep going.

At last, she had release.

Her body went limp around his. She didn't care anymore.

She was gone.

.

.

.

Two hours later, before going to sleep, Elena locked herself in the bathroom to open Andy's mail.

It was a 10 page letter from Andy. Her eyes widened at what was tucked in the letter. There were two open round trip tickets. Trips to Los Angeles and New York City.

She read the letter taking in each word.

It wasn't a declaration of Andy's love. She barely entertained the idea that it would be. _Ridiculous._

The letter was touching.

The letter was an offer.

What the hell was she going to do?

She didn't think Damon would react well to: _'My friend Andy invited me on his band's tour. Just for two weeks. I'll be staying in hotels with a bunch of guys. It's nothing really, we are going to party, fool around, the usual stuff.'_

She loved Damon. She really did. They were finally together.

Yet, she couldn't deny it... the offer was tempting.

Fuck. She wished it wasn't.

Andy bought the tickets months before she kissed Damon. After six months of heartbreak and death, this would be a chance to have fun while seeing the best cities in America.

Decisions, decisions...

* * *

_A/N: Day 5 of 7. What do you think Elena will do? What would you do? Vampire Lover vs. Rockstar Best Friend, can they both coexist?_

**_Be Good & Review! :)_**


	18. I Can't Stay

_Now we'll parade around without game plans_

_Obligation or alarm_

_In the dark, for awhile now_

_I can't stay very far_

_I can't stay much longer_

_Riding my decision home_

_I Can't Stay by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Elena opened her sleepy eyes to answer her phone. Who was calling this early?

She rolled her eyes when she read the Caller-ID.

"What?" She answered tired with groggy voice.

"Did you read it?" Andy asked.

Her heartbeat increased.

"Yeah." She sucked in a breath.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to give me time to think!"

"Seriously?" He sounded pissed off.

"Calm down." She said gently. "I'll figure it out. Bye."

She hung up on him.

He called back, but she sent the call to voicemail. She tossed the phone on the nightstand, hoping to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately, her hopes of sleep were crushed. Damon came in the room holding breakfast in his hands. He had a peculiar expression on his face. She assumed he heard the phone call.

Andy called again. Elena gave her phone a murderous look before moving to turn it off. She needed time to think of a solution.

"I assume the food is for me, since you had a piece of me last night." Elena joked. Damon was leaning on the dresser.

Damon handed her the cup of coffee and bag of bagels. She was starving and ate in silence on the bed. He continued staring at her from the dresser. Elena concluded vampires were scarier quiet. Shiver.

When Elena finished the bagel, she sipped the coffee and stared back. Sometimes she found it impossible to read him. He really should just tell her what he's thinking about.

She shifted on the bed and winced. Sex on concrete made for a painful morning after. At least she had a vampire lover as a first aid kit.

"Can I have some of your blood?" She broke the silence.

Damon's expression changed meeting her eyes, it was a familiar look, a mix between desire and amusement.

She got out of the bed, so he could see her scratched knees. He looked sorry, but didn't say it. Whatever, she didn't care, the scratches were worth the pleasure she experienced. He went over to her, bit his wrist and placed it on her mouth. Was it weird that she didn't mind the combination of coffee and blood? She watched his eyelids flutter a little bit, likely enjoying the sensual experience. She remembered that he never explained all the facts about bloodplay. After a good two minutes, she pulled back and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Damon still hadn't said a word to her.

"Are we playing charades?" She tried to stay serious. Somehow it was funnier that way.

"What?" He finally spoke with a confused expression.

She laughed mumbling 'guess not' and moved to kiss him.

He returned the kiss in a tender manner. She could feel the love radiating off of him. The opposite of how he behaved last night.

She wondered what it would be like to separate the man from the vampire. Would she have fallen in love with the human Damon?

"What's going in that pretty lil head of yours?" Damon scratched her scalp. He must have observed her day dreaming.

She was dissecting him with her eyes.

"What?" He asked exasperated.

She flopped back on the bed. "What were you like as a human? That's what I was thinking about."

"Why?" He made a suspicious face.

She sighed, she figured the conversation would be pointless. He could be so stubborn.

"Curiosity."

"Why?"

She didn't answer him.

He hovered over her body resting his weight on his arms.

"Do you wish I was human?" He asked. Elena thought he looked hurt. Just a little bit.

"No, I don't." She assured him. She could no longer imagine dating a human boy. She had become too comfortable with vampire perks.

"Then what?"

She blushed. He noticed the change in her color, it only fueled him to get the answer out of her. He started tickling her without any mercy. A full scale attack of tickles.

"Don't worry about it. I was being girly." She said trying to breathe.

He continued tickling her.

She caved. "I was wondering about how you kissed as a human."

He paused before laughing at her.

"I'm stronger and faster in bed, but I'm the same man, well more or less." He winked. "I have control over my vampire impulses to feed, kill or fuck." He stroked her cheek. "You annoy me... making me feel like a human. Shame on you."

She smiled and kissed him. So the rough and nice routine was pure Damon, with vampire fun thrown in. She figured deep down he was really emotional and acted on it, unlike most people. He would kill her for calling him emotional.

He moved them to a comfortable position on the bed without breaking their lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

He nodded.

"Tesoro mio." He said against her face and resumed kissing her.

She moaned as he rubbed against her. He was leaving butterfly kisses along her ribs.

She concluded to have Nice Damon for mornings and Rough Damon for nights.

.

.

.

While Damon showered, Elena took the time to write a needed diary entry. She sat casually on a chair on the balcony. The balcony was her favorite place in the house. She briefly remembered there was a balcony at the Salvatore house, but she didn't know which room had it.

...

Dear Diary,

After Kitty Flipping post-rave, I spilled my soul to Damon. Not very romantic. Now he's my boyfriend... lover for sure, what a lover. He lived up to the hype I fantasized in my head. Ha-ha. Vampire sex is the _new high_.

Andy is playing a show tonight. I'm _worried_ about which songs the band is going to play. I'm not sure how many have references to me. But I have to go, I won't see Andy for awhile. We will likely end up fighting... always horrible with goodbyes.

I have 23 days to decide about LA & NYC! I'm not going to decide right away. I want to see how everything plays out.

xo

Elena

...

Elena closed the diary resting it on her lap. She wished for something to smoke, something to ease the nerves. Too bad Andy was gone with anything worth smoking.

She was lost in thoughts watching the ocean's waves.

"I didn't know you still wrote in that thing." Damon startled her. He was dressed with wet hair looking gorgeous as ever.

"You've been keeping me busy." She replied with a small smile.

He took note of her relaxed stance. She was lost in her own little world. "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"What?" Her eyes widened, did he find the plane tickets?

Damon was curious why her heartbeat increased. She was nervous about something.

"If we're going to Richmond, then we should leave from there to Mystic Falls."

"Hm, right. Don't want you driving in a circle." She bit her lip. "Guess I need to pack a change of clothes."

She couldn't believe the trip to the beach house was over. A part of her dreaded going back to Mystic Falls. Nothing ever happened there.

Elena sighed trying to pick out different outfits for the next two days.

.

.

.

In the car, Elena looked out the window nostalgically at her beach community. She smirked when they passed the Beach Club. Some of her best moments with Damon happened there. She was resolved on coming back before next summer.

She was ready for the epic day and night.

"What time does the concert start?"

Andy's band was going to headline, so there would be three other bands playing before.

"We can get there at 10 and still see the whole set." She mumbled.

"Perfect. We have plenty of time for all kinds of things." He said seductively.

Elena's head turned to Damon. She knew he had something naughty planned.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked a bit of fluff. Next chapter is D/E only. What kind of things does Damon want to do? Guess... **Be Good & Review!**_


	19. Under The Gun

_Now he just wants to wake up_

_Yeah, just to prove it's a dream_

_'Cause she's an angel for sure_

_But that remains to be seen_

_Under The Gun by The Killers_

.

.

.

"This was your big plan? To bring me to a porn shop?" Elena asked incredulously as Damon dragged her down a sidewalk.

"How did you figure it out?"

"There isn't anything else on this block that would interest you."

Damon looked impressed.

"What? I have been to Richmond before."

Damon stopped walking. "Have you been to the porn shop?" He asked truly curious.

"No." Elena scoffed. "I just turned 18, remember?"

"Perfect." Damon said giddily and continued walking.

"Ugh, I really don't want to do this."

"What's with the shy act?"

"I'm not shy!" Elena pouted.

"I know." Damon stopped walking. "I have something to confess."

"Ok, go ahead." Elena looked up at him.

"I know about the handcuffs."

Elena laughed. "I, hm, um." She tried to say something, but then her eyes widened. "Did you read a diary?"

Damon's expression gave him away.

"Fuck. What color was it?"

"White." Damon admitted sheepishly.

Elena let out a breath in relief. The white diary was pretty tame on level of experiences.

"Oh... I don't care if you read the white one."

Damon raised a brow.

"But still! I can't believe you snooped." Elena scowled. "So what about the handcuffs? I still have no interest in the shop."

"What? Why?" Damon was confused.

"This won't be fun." Elena whined. "Cause you're a vampire."

Damon's face went blank. "I'm not following."

"Me, human. You, vampire. That means I'm the submissive." Elena shook her head at him. "I doubt they carry _vervain laced _handcuffs."

Damon's face was still blank.

Elena could barely look at him, she was mortified. Was he still not getting it? She covered her eyes with her hands.

"I'm going to explain one last time." Elena said in a strained voice. "I own handcuffs, because I enjoy being a... dominatrix. So you being a vampire ruins it."

She still couldn't look at him. Even though, she wanted to see his reaction.

Damon processed all of the information. His choices were A) Convince her to be submissive, B) Be her submissive, C) Pick something else to do.

Damon was really turned on. She was kinkier than he ever imagined. Forget about the accessories. He was ready to fuck her in a random alley.

"Well, tesoro mio..."

Elena looked at him.

_Ha!_ He knew the pet name would bring her back to him.

"Well, tesoro mio, I know of something else we could do today."

They headed back to the car.

.

.

.

He parked the car in the James Monroe Building's garage. The building was the tallest in Richmond.

"What the hell?" Elena got out the car.

He didn't answer, but led them inside the building. They took the elevator to the 26th floor. Damon motioned for Elena to stay quiet. Elena just nodded in agreement.

At the 26th floor, Damon guided Elena to the emergency staircase. They walked up to the 29th floor, the highest in the building. The 29th floor was empty. Elena looked out at the spectacular view.

"I want to take you against the window." Damon whispered in her ear. She felt a shiver run through her bones.

Elena readily agreed with the plan.

Damon positioned her against the glass. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He moved one hand up to caress her neck. Elena leaned her head against his fingers. Damon playfully nipped her neck with his blunt teeth. Elena closed her eyes relishing the sensations. She relaxed against his body. He pushed her body forward against the window. He could see the reflection of her face.

His hand moved down her body and found the zipper to her dress. He tugged her dress off, leaving her in undergarments. She enjoyed the coolness of the glass surface. It was an interesting feeling, because her body was hot from anticipation.

He caressed her through the lace of her underwear. He groaned feeling her wetness seeping through. She was ready for him to take. Elena was withering against his hand. She needed more friction to get off. When he removed his hand, she made a noise of frustration. He chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you soon enough."

He unclasped her bra and pulled on her nipples. Her skin was so warm. He stopped playing with her to remove his jeans. She could feel his boxer covered length poking into her back. She wiggled against his body, he loved feeling the contact.

He took out his length, removed her underwear, and entered her from behind. They both moaned in unison. She felt warm and inviting, he eased all the way in. He started sliding in and out of her.

His hands set over hers on the glass, connecting their bodies fully. He started out with an infuriatingly slow pace. She wanted more.

He slid a hand down to her core to soothe the ache between her legs. She shuddered against him finding release.

Before the high from her release was over, he spun her body around. They were pressed chest to chest with locking eyes. Her hot back against the cold glass. He lifted her body up until she wrapped his waist. He slipped back into her soaking heat. Her head slumped back against the window. He started to thrust again, but this time more forceful. She started to gasp from his pursuit.

She no longer had control over her own body. She could feel the warmth spreading between them. Her eyes rolled up looking at the corporate ceiling. He stared at her parted lips that were moaning his name. He continued to thrust in abandon, she was banging against the glass in an erratic pattern. She didn't mind the rough contact.

Elena could barely breathe from him. He worked their bodies perfectly taking them towards ecstasy, higher and higher. This time she knew what would happen. No surprises.

She swallowed trying to find her voice. "Bite me." She pleaded in a whisper. He heard it, she knew, his eyes darkened at the command. Damon's fangs pierced the spot above her right breast. The assault to her senses was overwhelming.

The sweet intoxication of her blood drove him to release. He added more pressure until she climaxed once again.

They collapsed sated in a tangled pile against the window.

Back in the car, Elena was laughing with Damon about their activities. Elena's phone was vibrating inside her purse. She found 10 unread text messages. Fuck. She had less than 40 minutes until the concert. She needed to change and eat. Elena asked Damon to find a diner, so she could accomplish both tasks.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, D/E, those crazy kids! Get ready for the concert and aftermath. The next 2 chapters are insane. Dot. Dot. Dot. **Be Good & Review!**_


	20. Andy, You're A Star

With the pain that you drain from love

In a car with a girl, promise me she's not your world

'Cause Andy, you're a star

Leave your number on the locker and I'll give you a call

Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah

Leave your legacy in gold on the plaques that line the hall

Andy, You're A Star by The Killers

.

.

.

After clearing security, Elena and Damon headed to the dressing rooms to find any of the band members.

"Elena!"

"Oh, hey stranger." Elena said jokingly. Caroline had spent two days with the band without calling Elena.

Caroline shrugged of the comment. "I can't believe you just got here."

She led them to the stage's stairs. They stood on the left side waiting for the show to begin.

.

.

.

"You're a pretty face, you should like me. I want to get used by you. 'Cause I'm full of hate, just excite me. I want to get bruised by you."

Elena felt uncomfortable. She could feel daggers coming from Damon. She didn't know why the song bothered him. It wasn't a love song.

"We scowl and _screw_ away the pain, but I'm up for it if you are..."

"Now alone in your bed we'll prove, you do not have to love to be in pain, boo. The truth is, you should lie with me." Andy finished singing and discarded the guitar.

Elena, Damon, and Caroline were 30 minutes into the set. The crowd was eating up the performance. Elena was proud of the band for selling out the venue. She checked the time on her phone, the band had a few songs left.

Andy unhooked the mic and shifted his hips seductively. "Phone sex, any takers?" He joked to the audience.

Caroline choked with laughter. Elena rolled her eyes.

He opened the song, dancing up and down the stage. "If I die and go to hell real soon, it will appear to me as this room. And for eternity I'd lay in bed in my boxers, half stoned, with the pillow under my head."

"At this rate, I'll be heading for electric chairs. I'm only human with my cross to bear. When she described her underwear..." Andy lewdly smiled, while dancing.

He played the chorus on the keyboard. Elena danced to the beat. The song was meant to be hysterical.

"You're_ too young_ to be this empty girl. I'll prepare you for a..." The crowd finished the lyric. "Sick dark world!"

Andy nodded and continued playing. "Know that you'll be my downfall. But I call and I call and I call."

By the end of the song, the fans were humorously chanting. "I called her on the phone and she touched herself. She touched herself. I laughed myself to sleep."

Caroline was in a fit of giggles. She had never seen the song performed live. Elena joked about popping her phone sex cherry. Damon simply raised a brow at their exchange.

Andy bowed playfully and picked up his guitar.

"If you know the words, I want to hear them!" Sam, the co-vocalist and guitarist, addressed the crowd.

The crowd jumped at Andy's opening lyrics, "I want to know your plans and how involved in them I am."

At the climax, Andy played a solo on the keyboard, while singing, "If you could forgive me for being so brash, well you, you could hit me or whip me. I'd savor each lash."

Andy jumped down to the barricade and leaned over it. The fans overwhelmed him. He held the mic out for them to sing. "I'll look out for you 'til I die, 'til I rot."

"I'll remember you 'til I die, until I rot."

Security pulled Andy away from the fans. He returned to the stage and finished the song: "You're what keeps me believing the world's not gone dead."

"Time to turn things down." Andy picked up an acoustic guitar.

The band played softly, while Andy and Sam strummed.

Sam picked up the pace, while singing, "I don't know what to do if once more I lose you. It will tear me in two"

"Please run, please run. Please run away with me. Please come, please come. Please come and stay with me." Andy was singing the chorus with overwhelming emotion.

Elena and Caroline were singing along. It was a fan favorite. People in the crowd were holding up lighters.

"If you should go right now." Sam sung in between.

"Maybe someday we, together can be the king and queen." Andy repeated over and over.

The crowd clapped in appreciation.

Andy started undressing. Damon glanced over to the girls.

"Um, what?" Caroline's eyes widened.

The girls in the front row were screaming "take it off".

"What the fuck is he doing?" Elena turned to Caroline.

Caroline had no idea. The band never discussed the finale of the show.

Andy stripped down to his dark gray jeans, suspenders and white undershirt. The girls in the front row were still swooning.

"One more, make it count!" Sam shouted. "We dedicate this song to our hometown."

"...you know I'm feeling down again." Andy opened. "...but so what else is new?"

The fans went crazy.

"This isn't good." Elena said warily.

"I can't believe it." Caroline replied.

Damon didn't know why the girls were worried.

Elena and Caroline were dazed by the heated performance. The song was written before the band existed. Andy normally denied requests to perform it.

Crowd surfers went over the barricade trying to reach the band.

"...Tear your clothes off with my teeth like some unruly uncaged beast from your forehead to your feet." Sam was singing. "I felt that night with you. Drug-like release, the sheets engulfing you."

Andy climbed one of the large speakers. The band members continued playing as if nothing was happening.

From the top of the speaker, about 30 feet up, Andy leaned towards the crowd.

"And I'm _sinking_ slowly into _nothing_. _Nothing_ matters. Give me _something_ I can hold onto." He whispered into the mic.

"Only you can save me. SAVE ME!" He shouted desperately. "Can save me."

"Know that I need you." He recited in a normal voice.

"You, don't think he's going to, uh, jump?" Caroline had trouble asking Elena.

Elena didn't respond.

Andy stepped to the very edge of the speaker.

Caroline gasped. Damon noticed Elena shut her eyes.

Andy took a seat on the edge of the speaker. His feet were dangling in the air. His handsome face covered in a tortured expression.

Elena let out a breath. Damon had heard her heart change at different times during the song. He wasn't sure what to conclude from the events.

Sam finished the song without Andy. "I want you. I'm dying for you. Here in my heart where my veins are combusting for you. All that I've learned I unlearned. And I'm falling for you now."

The crowd went wild during the entire song. The fans made a commotion for the band to play 'one more song', but it never happened, because security took over. Two security guards dealt with Andy still sitting on the speaker.

.

.

.

Elena ran off in the direction of Andy's dressing room. She knew something was seriously wrong. _What if he hurt himself?_

Caroline went looking for Nick and Ryan to get an explanation. They didn't know why Andy did it, but the stunt likely banned the band from the venue.

Ten minutes later, Elena and Andy were exchanging verbal blows. Damon heard them outside the locked door. The dressing room had thick walls, so the words were muffled.

He heard Andy say, "I'll never forgive... how could this happen... this always happens to me... I'm trying my best... it can be impossible... why don't you... you need..."

Elena responded with, "However you need... maybe I can... I don't know... I haven't told him... please give me... still have plenty... don't do this..."

Damon's heart broke listening to the conversation. He couldn't handle Elena's betrayal. She was keeping secrets from him.

Damon stormed off.

Damon drove and drove in the direction of Mystic Falls.

A half hour later, Elena looked around the venue for Damon. She couldn't find him anywhere. His car wasn't in the parking lot.

She called him, but it went to voicemail every time.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

_A/N: Read Part 2._

_Say Anything lyrics: The truth is, you should lie with me; Wow, I can get sexual too!; I want to know your plans; Plea; Boston Peace._


	21. Losing Touch

_Console me in my darkest hour_

_Convince me that the truth is always gray_

_Caress me in your velvet chair_

_Conceal me from the ghosts you cast away_

_Losing Touch by The Killers_

.

.

.

Elena was furious with Damon, but she needed to concentrate. Andy needed her now.

Elena walked back into his dressing room. He was slumped on the couch, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"You don't need to hide anything from me."

He sucked in a breath. "I know."

"You really have me worried. The pressure of composing new songs is riding all on you alone. It's obviously worsening your depression. I think... you need someone to talk to."

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?"

"Andy, you know what I mean. A professional."

Andy furrowed his brows. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Touring."

"What are your options? I don't want to receive a call about your suicide."

"I'm not suicidal." Andy said flatly.

"Anymore."

"I wasn't going to commit suicide tonight. I already told you... I just wasn't thinking!" Andy gritted out.

"Like that's any better!" Elena shouted back.

"You need to take care of yourself." Elena said softly.

"I know." Andy sighed. "I'll try harder."

Elena didn't know what to say. Their conversation kept cycling over the last hour. She wanted him to be happy.

"Did you drive here?" Elena asked after a few minutes.

"No. Why?" Andy asked softly.

"Everyone left."

"Damn." Andy bit his lip. "What about Damon?"

"He abandoned me." Elena admitted.

"What a sucker."

Elena laughed. "What should we do?"_ A cab would take forever. Who could pick them up?_

"There's a party at Nick and Ryan's place. They're too wasted to drive."

"Then we can't call Caroline." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm not asking Johnny for a ride."

Johnny was the new guitarist. No one knew him well.

"So Sam?" Elena said with a smirk.

Sam lived in Richmond with his wife and kid. At 27, he was the 'Dad' of the band, the reformed rocker.

"He's going to _kill_ us." Andy grimaced.

"Yep. Was he mad about tonight? You kinda left him hanging, literally, on the last song." Elena raised a brow.

"I don't know. I came here after talking to security. I haven't talked to anyone, but you."

.

.

.

Damon pulled over at a rest stop to call Elena. He couldn't fight the temptation. She was stuck in Richmond. What if something bad happened to her?

"Damon?" Elena answered the phone. "Hold on."

She was playing Super Smash Bros. with Andy in Sam's living room. She walked outside the house to continue the conversation in private.

"Where did you go?"

"Home." Damon said flatly.

"What?" Elena asked in shocked. "Did something happen? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"If I can't have all of you, then I don't want you."

Elena's head was spinning. _What more did he want?_ "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I heard enough." Damon said bitterly.

Elena was beyond confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I overheard your talk with Andy."

"So what? He needed help. I don't know why you're angry."

Damon restrained himself from punching the window.

"He's in love with you. How did you expect me to react?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Andy is not in love with me."

"I heard him say it."

"I can't believe we're discussing a private conversation. You are obsessed over a non-existent love triangle!" Elena said exasperated. She never considered Damon to be insecure, what was his deal? Geez.

"I trusted you!"

"You can trust me!" Elena retorted. "You heard wrong. He is not in love with me."

"What about needing to tell me something?" Damon kept interrogating her.

Elena sucked in a breath. "I'm going to Los Angeles and New York. There, I told you. Happy!"

"When?"

"I don't know. I don't care right now." Elena said annoyed. "So what now? Am I supposed to hitchhike home?"

"No, no..." Damon sighed. "I'll come back."

Elena ended the call without saying goodbye.

The conversation left her in a sour mood. She had _enough_ drama for one night. It wasn't even late!

Elena entered the house and returned to the couch. Andy noticed her mischievous expression. He knew _that_ look.

"What do you want to do, kid?"

* * *

_A/N: End of the angst train. What did you think of the two chapters?_ **_Be Good & Review!_**

_Useless trivia: The lead singer of Say Anything is diagnosed with a mental illness. I quoted his songs in Part 1.__  
_


	22. Sam's Town

_I'm sick of all my judges_

_so scared of what they'll find_

_But I know that I can make it_

_As long as somebody takes me home,_

_every now and then..._

_Sam's Town by The Killers_

.

.

.

**Three Hours Later**

"Elena Gilbert's cell phone. How may I assist you?" Andy answered the call.

"Andy?" Damon asked.

"Hi sucker!" Andy said enthusiastically. "What's going on?"

"Where's Elena?" Damon asked seriously.

Andy laughed. "With me, silly, where else?"

"Can you pass her the phone?"

"No can do."

"And why is that exactly?"

"She's too wet."

Damon frowned. _What the fuck?_

"So have you returned to the city?" Andy asked casually.

"Where are you guys staying?"

"On, whatchamacallit, the intersection of Marymount and Adams, the community pool."

"You're at the pool?" Damon checked the time. It was two in the morning.

"Uh huh!" Andy giggled. "See you soon sucker."

.

.

.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Damon parked his car in the deserted lot. He walked up to the community pool. It was a large pool, practically Olympic size. It was pitch black with no lights on. If he didn't have vampire hearing, he wouldn't have believed Elena and Andy were inside. He could hear them singing Queen. They sounded really happy. A part of him had expected to come back to a pissed or moping Elena. Instead, Damon was literally walking into unknown territory.

He went up to the door and tried to enter, but it was locked. He called Elena through the gate.

Elena giggled from inside the pool. "It's locked!" She said like he didn't know.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Mind letting me in?"

Elena giggled again, but didn't answer.

"You have to jump over the fence." Andy explained. "The pool isn't open now."

_Okay, that was easy enough._ Damon jumped over and made his way over to them. He found Elena swimming in her black bra and underwear. Andy was lounging on a chaise. He looked sloppy, his face was red (drugs? crying?), but fully dressed.

"Woo Hoo, Damon!" Elena cat-called from the pool. She sounded excited to see him.

"Elena." Damon answered in a neutral voice. He walked over to the edge of the pool.

Elena was giggling in the water. She was acting like it was her birthday.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked confused.

"Everything." Andy answered cocky.

Elena laughed in agreement. She had a huge smile on her face.

Andy laughed back. He nodded. "Tell him why Elena."

"Because I'm high as a motherfucking kite!" She announced to the entire pool area. Her voiced echoed.

Andy shook his head laughing. He was glad no one was around. He didn't feel like talking to the police.

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Well, that explains a lot', Damon thought to himself.

Damon stared at Elena. He was inspecting her. He didn't know what he was looking for. The tension between them was thick. Their earlier phone conversation was awful. She refused to meet his eyes. He was screwing up her buzz. She was having such a good time. When did he get so broody?

"Andy, I have a problem." Elena said in a teasing voice.

"Then I have a solution."

She laughed thinking about the situation. She knew Andy would throw a fit. Oh well, she had no other options.

"Damon believes you're in love with me."

Damon looked momentarily shocked by her forwardness.

Andy laughed hard, almost dropping what he was packing. "Uh, not possible, I'm not _that_ guy."

Damon didn't look convinced.

"I'm a _masochist_." Andy looked at Damon. Andy's expression was very serious, like 'duh'.

"Since day one!" Elena readily validated. She sounded giddy about it. "He wants to be _used_. No interest in girlfriends."

Elena decided not to elaborate on the ways Andy likes being used. It was best to quit while ahead.

Elena was swimming on her back. She hoped the drama would end now. She wanted to feel carefree and let the high take over.

"Loneliness is my excuse to destroy myself." Andy said matter-of-factly before he licked the paper.

"I'm in love with destroying myself for pleasure." He lit the new smoke and took a puff. He moaned in ecstasy collapsing on the chaise.

Based on physical signs, Andy didn't appear to be lying. Damon had a better grasp on their unusual friendship. Elena cared for Andy, but there wasn't anything else to it. He was someone to have fun with. Plus Elena always seemed to be into saving people. She was do-the-right-thing type, at least he thought she was.

Elena swam to the edge of the pool. "Pass it."

Andy giggled feeling the euphoric high. "No, no, no, kid."

Elena giggled back. "Why not?"

"You smoked like 10 minutes ago!" He said before inhaling. He laughed hysterically from the high. Elena shrugged and continued her relaxing swim.

Damon was secretly glad she didn't smoke again. She was already acting like a space cadet.

Damon took off his shoes and socks. He rolled up his jeans to put his feet in the water. He was surprised by the warm temperature. He realized the pool was heated. Elena went over to him. She was a few feet away.

"Are we okay?" Elena asked in a childlike tone.

Damon nodded.

"I was really mad at you for leaving." Elena scowled.

Damon didn't respond. He didn't know what to say.

"I was mad, he was sad, throw in boring suburbia and here we are." She explained looking around the pool. Honestly, she always felt awkward being high around him. Damon was part of her Mystic Falls life.

"Have you been here all night?" Damon raised a brow.

"No, we had other types of fun earlier." Elena smiled.

Andy looked like he was sleeping. Elena furrowed her brows at the sight.

"Andy, how's it going?" Elena asked in a concerned voice.

"Amazing." Andy moaned with his eyes closed. "But I lost my feet. I can't feel them." He wiggled them confused.

"Get in the pool. You don't have to worry about the ground." She explained her logic.

"What did you smoke?" Damon knew it wasn't marijuana from the smell.

"Hard stuff." Elena put a finger to her lips in secrecy. She wasn't going to tell him. He would freak (most likely anyone would).

"Mm hm, that's right baby." Andy moaned in agreement. "The best of the best."

"Your dose was stronger than mine." Elena whined. "You're all like _gah um wah_." Elena fake moaned. "And I was all like _hehe_."

Damon smirked listening to her analysis.

Andy licked his lips trying to talk. He puckered his mouth. "I'm sorry, kid."

For the next two hours, Elena talked to Damon about nonsense. She was positively excited about mundane topics. In this state, anything could fascinate her. Andy was silent being satisfied by his high. He was finally at peace. He hated nights were his depression took over.

Andy started coming down and checked the time. It was almost five in the morning. The pool cleaning crew would be coming in soon.

"Elena, we gotta go."

"Why?" She asked propping her arms on the edge.

"So we don't get charged with trespassing in 18 minutes." Andy nonchalantly explained, stretching against the chaise.

"Oh." Elena's eyes comically widened. She headed to the ladder to get out.

Andy tossed her a hoodie to use as a towel. Damon wrapped his leather jacket around her underwear clad body. She was freezing and sprinted to Damon's car.

No longer high, Andy felt awkward around Damon. It had been a strange night with Elena in between them. They were standing near Damon's car.

"Mind dropping me off somewhere?" Andy asked in a half-yawn. He really didn't want to walk.

Damon raised a brow. "Where?"

"Sam's house."

"What about tacos?" Elena popped out of the passenger seat window.

Andy groaned in agreement, he was starving. "First, Mamacita's 24 hour drive-thru, then Sam's. Is that cool?"

"Get in." Damon went around to the driver's seat.

* * *

_A/N: Day 6/7. D/E chapter next! Come on. So many alerts and favorites, please say something... **Be Good & Review!**_

_A/N 2: __Thanks for coming this far. Day 7 will NOT be in Mystic Falls. But you will follow D/E to Mystic Falls plus an epilogue. Not much Andy/Caroline coming. I'm trying hard to finish the story by Sept. 9. Let the marathon writing begin!  
_


	23. Why Do I Keep Counting?

_My sugar sweet is so attainable_

_This behavior so unexplainable_

_The days just slip and slide_

_Like they always did_

_The trouble is my head_

_Won't let me forget_

_Why Do I Keep Counting? by The Killers_

.

.

.

Elena had enough food to last her a week. She chuckled lightly at the sight of the dashboard.

Coincidentally, the drive-thru guy had attended Andy's show. After recognizing Andy in the backseat, he refused to accept payment. The drive-thru guy thought Andy climbing the speaker was the 'coolest thing ever'.

Elena sat in the car devouring taco after taco. She couldn't remember eating dinner the night before. Plus she had the usual post-high munchies.

Damon rolled the Chevy into Sam's driveway. Andy licked hot sauce off his fingers and picked up the trash. He tiredly thanked Damon for the ride.

"You better come tonight." Andy shook his finger.

Elena titled her head. "Maybe."

"I'll see you kid."

Elena shot him a knowing smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Elena watched him walk to Sam's front door.

Damon turned to her. "So what's next?"

Elena took a sip of her drink. She gestured to her leather jacket and undergarment ensemble. "I'm in desperate need of a shower."

Damon smirked not seeing a problem with her appearance. She looked hot in his jacket.

She did a local search on her phone for the nearest motel.

In the span of time Damon drove to the motel, Elena fell dead asleep against her seat.

.

.

.

Elena awoke naked underneath a scratchy comforter. At first, she was confused by her surroundings, but then remembered asking to stop at a motel. Elena sat up on the bed and spotted Damon on the adjacent twin bed. He was drinking a beer and watching a movie on television. The volume was low, but with his vampire hearing it didn't matter. She listened to the movie for a few seconds, but then realized it was in Spanish. Damon continued to surprise her every day.

"What are you watching?"

"Pan's Labyrinth." He answered succinctly.

Elena turned her eyes to the little girl on the screen. She gave him a lopsided smile.

But then her smile dropped by a particularly gory scene. She looked away in horror.

"She invented a make believe world to escape her real life surroundings." Damon said after taking another sip of his beer. "She wants to be an immortal princess."

Elena nodded at his plot explanation and relaxed back against the bed. Painful memories were burned in her mind from the day before. Andy's depression was worse than she remembered. If she was a vampire, she could compel him to medicate regularly. Would that be morally wrong? It would be for his well-being.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked. She had a scheming expression on her face.

"What I could do as a vampire." Elena said solemnly.

Damon's mouth open and closed. She never discussed turning. It didn't bother him, he was the type of guy to live in the present. They would cross that bridge when it came, so to speak.

"Is it something you're considering?" Damon tried to not sound hopeful.

His question shook her. She turned on her side to face him. She knew what answer he wanted. She was fairly certain he loved her. He never said the words, but never denied Isobel's declaration. And if he loved her, could they spend eternity together? Just the two of them? She wondered if he could last in a relationship. Was he capable of caring in a selfless manner? He was used to doing whatever he wanted. That was his normal for more than a century.

Her thoughts returned to the day before, he left her in Richmond! What an ass. She felt a rush of fury course through her veins. All at once, a vast spectrum of emotions had surfaced. She felt angry, sad, and confused. Getting high last night had only masked her problems. Now without the drug's infinite happiness, the world felt deeply complicated. Where did she belong?

"What's wrong? You look miserable."

She covered her face.

"I'm having an existential crisis." She cried.

Damon was taken aback. He didn't expect her to be so concerned about mortality. He jumped over to her bed.

"Hey, hey, what's the rush? Nobody is forcing you to decide now."

She removed her hands and squinted her tear-stricken eyes. "Huh?"

"We don't have to talk about you turning."

"Oh." Elena said sheepishly. He did not understand the extent of her worries.

"I've considered becoming a vampire. If I turn, I'll ask you when I'm older." She answered his earlier question.

He was pleased with her answer, but he knew she was distressed. He wasn't sure what to do. He gathered her in an embrace. She didn't protest.

She sat in his lap wrapped in a bed sheet. He absently played with her tangled hair.

She wiped the tears from her face. She needed to think it all through.

She felt like a gutted fish thinking about her empty house. Jenna was barely home after Jeremy's death. She felt responsible for not connecting with him. During the first few weeks, Jenna would come home wasted. Lately she was spending most nights with Ric.

Elena was anxious about California and New York. It would be another chance to get away from Mystic Falls. However, come September, she would return for senior year.

Elena was resolved. She could handle the next three weeks in Mystic Falls. And come fall, she hoped life would be better. How could it get any worse? She reached the bottom.

Damon was relieved when her body relaxed. She appeared to have calmed down.

"Tesoro mio."

She met his eyes. "Hm?"

"You okay?"

Elena nodded against his shoulder.

He didn't know what to say. He simply held her for a few minutes.

"Your movie is over." She commented out-of-the-blue, looking at television screen.

"I've seen it before."

"How many languages do you know?"

"I can get by in many, but I'm fluent in Italian and Spanish."

"When did you learn Italian?"

"Just by spending time with my grandparents."

"Oh, wow."

He chuckled at her facial expression.

"What are we doing today?"

Elena narrowed her eyes. "I'm still mad at you."

Damon's face fell.

"I shouldn't even let you hold me." She said with a pensive look. "But you are really, really comfortable, much better than that ugly pillow."

She pulled him down for a kiss. It had been almost twenty-fours since their last kiss.

With the same thought in his mind, he deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed across her lower lip. His tongue delved between her lips, eagerly searching for hers. She whimpered as he pressed firmer and more urgently.

He felt her break the kiss, moving away in need of oxygen. Damon took an unnecessary breath and stared into her desire filled eyes.

His hand caressed her cheek bones.

"Why is your hand shaking?" She asked worried.

He shifted uncomfortable about the truth. "I'm hungry."

Elena bit her lip. "Have you, uh, am I?"

She was tongue tied, but he understood.

"I've only fed from you in the past three days." He answered the unspoken question.

Her face was expressionless.

"Have you enjoyed it?"

Her question threw him off guard. He wasn't expecting it at all.

"Very much." He answered hastily.

"Then we should keep it that way."

The shock was evident on his face. There was no way to hide it this time. She wanted him to feed from her daily?

"Wha- Why?" He asked puzzled.

"You don't want to?" Elena frowned.

"I want to know why." He figured she enjoyed the reciprocal pleasure.

"I thought my offer would please you." She murmured. "I love you."

His only response was to hold her closer.

In vampire lore, she was offering to be his human companion. His damned life instantly became more interesting.

But his relationship skills needed vast improvement. He needed to sort this stuff out, she was clearly invested in them.

* * *

_A/N: D/E smut next. **Be Good & Review!**_


	24. A Dustland Fairytale

_Change came in disguise of revelation, set his soul on fire._

_She said she always knew he'd come around._

_A Dustland Fairytale by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Elena disentangled from Damon's arms to take the long overdue shower. Her skin smelled from the previous night's activities. She couldn't wait to get clean.

Damon decided against following her into the bathroom. She hadn't made any particular sexual advances. He knew she really wanted to shower. He shrugged, channel flipped and opened a new beer. It was his fourth in effort to curb his bloodlust. His thoughts drifted to the proposed companion relationship with Elena. He couldn't help daydreaming about possible scenarios. Would he feed during daily sex? Or would there be a schedule for him to feed? The images of both possibilities sent him into a frenzy of lust. He was painfully hard. He wanted her blood. He wanted her body.

Time passed, beer long empty, but there was no sign of her. His shaking hands served as a taunting reminder of his needs. His demon side was winning the inner battle. He got off the bed hell-bent on taking her. He moved in the direction of the running water.

When he reached the bathroom door, he felt relieved. He opened the door slowly, hoping she wouldn't notice. He was in predator mode. He left the door open behind him and stood in the middle of the bathroom. He could see the outline of her curves through the shower curtain.

He swallowed when she turned off the water.

Every second seemed too long.

When she pulled back the curtain, he was standing there waiting.

Elena wasn't startled to see him. She was _passed_ being surprised. She studied the expression on his face and wrapped a towel around her body.

He watched the water drip off her olive skin, the way her hair matted to her face and neck. He couldn't take his eyes off her neck. The blood pulsing in her veins _belonged_ to him.

He pressed himself against her. He pushed his straining bulge against her towel clad pelvis.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He said against her ear, with a sinister undertone.

"So I will have to..." He revealed his vampiric features. "Show you."

His fangs buried into the damp skin of her neck.

She gasped at the invasion of the deep bite. She held onto his torso tightly submitting to the act.

He drew back suffering from a dizzy spell.

She tried not to snicker. _Look who's the big bad vampire!_

"That was..." He stumbled trying to form a sentence.

She couldn't resist teasing him. "You, sir, are high!"

He had a goofy smile on his face. "How?"

"I smoked strong stuff last night. In my system for at least 72."

He giggled.

Damon Salvatore giggled.

It was surreal. He was glowing.

She didn't foresee his second bite. He bit directly below the first bite. Apparently, he wasn't finished feeding.

When he pulled back, he seemed more dazed. _Was he going to need to sit down?_

He tried to say something, but instead ended up laughing.

He threw her over his shoulder. She bobbed up and down as he carried her to bed. He threw her on the bed, which she landed on with a bounce. He joined her on the bed and started undressing. Undoing his shirt's buttons was a hefty task due to the fit of laughter.

He sobered up after undressing.

"What did you smoke last night?"

"Why do you want some?" Elena joked. She pulled him down to avoid answering the question.

Instead of meeting her lips, he licked clean the bites on her neck. She was such a tasty treat. Once he finished, he pressed open mouthed kisses along the general area.

Damon ripped the towel from her body. She rolled around a bit.

He pulled her by the ankles to the edge of the bed. He got up and stood in front of her. Her body was hot, flushed cheeks and dilated pupils. Her heart raced as his hand settled in between her thighs.

"Ahem, as I was saying earlier, I'm going to show you what you do to me." Damon said casually, while three of his fingers moved in and out of her warmth. He wanted to stretch her out fully. He alternated the pace of his fingers until she was sweating. Her back was arching against the mattress of the bed. She cried out when he removed his hand.

Damon pushed his length into her wet slit. She adored the satisfied expression on his face. Elena moaned as he threw his hips forward. He grabbed onto her thighs before starting his assault. He watched with pride as her lips parted in soft moans.

Leaning back on her elbows, she watched him enter over and over. It was extremely arousing to watch, he knew she liked it, he felt her wetness increase upon each thrust. He had awakened all desire within her.

Elena was at his complete mercy in this position. He controlled the speed and strength of each thrust. As his thrusts took a more violent turn, she collapsed against the bed. Her hair whipped side to side in pleasure. Her sounds echoed around the room.

"Elena."

"Hm?" She was panting.

"I'm addicted to you." Thrust. "In every way possible."

"Elena, are you paying attention?"

"Mmm Hmm." She moaned with hazy eyes.

"You drive me crazy."

She didn't respond. Her breathing was heavy and deep.

"I want you know... no matter what I do..."

He stopped moving within her.

"What?" Elena asked flushed.

"One way or another... this is real to me."

She couldn't think of an appropriate response. She settled with instincts. "I want to kiss you." She requested softly.

He lowered his body over hers. He was smirking into the kiss. A pleasurable shiver ran through her limbs. He bit down on her bottom lip. She dug her nails into his arms. His tongue ran over the bitten lip and then slipped into her mouth. Her lips parted to meet his passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Their lips moved in unison, while he continued to take her.

She tumbled down with his name on her lips. He followed and crushed her underneath him.

* * *

_A/N: How was that? OMFG! D/E to be continued. **Be Good & Review!**_


	25. Neon Tiger

_Give me rolling hills and tonight can be the night that I stand among the thousand thrills_

_Mister cut me some slack, 'cause I don't wanna go back, I want a new day and age_

_Come on girls and boys, everyone make some noise!_

_Neon Tiger by The Killers_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Damon."

He grunted.

"I can't breathe." Elena said weakly.

His dead weight was crushing her.

Damon rolled them both. She was now on top of him.

His hands ran up and down her back, relishing the feel of her sweaty skin. He loved how soft she was. She closed her eyes enjoying his ministrations.

After a few minutes, Elena felt him reacting to her body. He was almost hard once again. She couldn't resist the temptation to act on it. She moved slightly to lower herself onto him. She never took her eyes off his face. He was all too pleased to oblige with a second round.

Slowly her warm, wet sex slid down his hard length. She held most of her weight off of him. She took him all the way in, but barely rested on him, and then started the slow motions back up. She could feel every piece of him. The connection between them felt ethereal.

Elena increased her pace, but still kept her weight off of him. It was an intimate dance. She didn't stop until she could feel her release nearing.

Damon couldn't take her gentle movements any longer. He needed to feel all of her. He craved to be deep inside her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her down to thrust upwards. She screamed his name in response. He groaned in the satisfaction of getting what he most desired.

The waves of her release pulsed through her. Elena continued to ground herself down. Each of his thrusts gave her an explosion of tremors. He pulled her body close as she beautifully fell apart. He wiped the sweat off her forehead and kissed the top of her head. They succumbed to the growing exhaustion.

.

.

.

Elena was cooped up in the bathroom straightening her hair. The problem with midday sex was the maintenance it required. She couldn't help but stare at the two bites on her neck. Her skin was turning a dark purple. It might be wise for him to start biting her somewhere else. If he was going to feed from her, she didn't want to drink his blood daily to cover it up. She smirked thinking about her latest antics with him. Her own sense of possessiveness developed overnight. Once she discovered how sexual feeding could be, she couldn't stomach the idea of him compelling other girls. It wouldn't be right. A bite was way worse than your boyfriend kissing another girl. She knew he could easily survive on her blood and blood banks. Hopefully she wouldn't end up regretting her decision.

Her phone was vibrating underneath a pile of clothes. She bent down to pick it up with a quick glance at the Caller-ID.

"Hi Caroline."

"You're still in town, right?" Caroline said out of breath. She was running an errand.

"Yeah."

"So you'll be at the fundraiser?"

Elena was surprised by the question. Of course she had a motive for calling.

"I don't think so. Are you going?"

"Duh, Andy needed a plus one."

"Huh. Okay."

Elena expected his date to be a random girl. Whatever.

"You should totally come."

"I didn't pack anything formal enough."

Elena already explained this to Andy. She grew suspicious that he encouraged Caroline to call.

"I'll pick you up... we can go the mall."

"Pick me up? How?" Elena asked confused.

"With Andy's car, he's at band practice all day."

"Yeah, I don't know..." Elena paced around the bathroom.

"Elena! It will be fun. A girl's day!"

"I..." It looked like Caroline was going to win this one.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Where are you?"

_'At a motel having hot afternoon sex with my vampire lover.'_

"I need to talk to Damon."

"I just got really excited! If he comes, our table will be full! No random strangers."

"Uh huh." Leave it to Caroline to get excited over seat arrangements.

"So we should go..." Caroline said in her planning voice.

"Wait, wait, I need to call you back."

Before Caroline could protest, Elena ended the call.

Honestly, Elena was excited to dress up for the night. She stopped going to town events in Mystic Falls. It was time to get in the swing of things. This was her chance to party in public.

After Elena finished straightening her hair, she joined Damon in the bedroom. She smelled fries instantly. On the desk she spotted that he picked food up.

He was lounging in bed watching Discovery Channel. He seemed enthused about whatever show was on. Sometimes he could be so boyishly cute.

She grabbed the food, thanked him, and went over to his side. He nuzzled her briefly before returning to show.

She didn't say anything until commercial break.

"Did you pack any of your nifty suits?" She asked dipping a fry into ketchup.

"Yeah... why?" He turned to her with a raised brow.

"There's a fundraiser tonight for high school music programs."

Damon looked at her confused. _What the hell was she talking about?_

"Andy was asked to perform; he's an alumnus of a city school. Caroline will be there too." Elena explained. "I didn't plan on it, I have nothing to wear, but Caroline is ready for a mall trip."

Damon didn't have a reaction to the news.

"It could be fun... open bar, dinner and oh, dancing! I remember you like to dance." She smiled.

He smirked at her efforts to convince him.

"So be my date?" Elena asked in a cheesy voice.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Only if you hold your end of the deal."

He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What deal is that?" She narrowed her eyes.

"To dance with me." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Elena smiled and texted Caroline the name of the motel.

The girls had six hours to prep for the fundraiser.

* * *

_A/N: Coming up... the last night before returning to Mystic Falls. Insane? Probably. **Be Good & Review!**_


	26. Believe Me Natalie

_God help me somehow_

_There's no time for survival left_

_The time is now..._

_Cause this might be your last chance_

_To disco, oh-oh_

_Believe Me Natalie by The Killers_

.

.

.

The fundraiser was held at a banquet hall that had a great view of the city. Four hundred people were expected to attend. Ten performances were scheduled for the evening. Andy was set to play a piano solo.

Damon was admiring Elena as she walked with Caroline. Elena was wearing a white lace dress. It was an empire cut that reached the knees with an open crisscut back. The white looked striking against her sun kissed skin.

Elena and Caroline were looking for Sam. He was around somewhere with his wife Natalie. None of the other band members were asked to attend.

"There!" Caroline pointed to the couple standing next to the appetizers.

"We were stupid not to check there first." Elena commented. Sam was notorious for a bottomless stomach.

The girls, with Damon following, walked up to the couple. Natalie was excited to see Elena.

She pulled Elena off to the side.

"Sam told me what happened at the concert."

Elena didn't know what to say.

"I'm worried."

"Worried?" Elena was confused.

"I'm worried that he relapsed."

Oh, Natalie was worried about Andy's depression. It was good to know someone in his circle cared.

"I talked to him, but I don't if it helped." Elena said with a frown. "Where is he?"

"Sam hasn't heard from him since band practice... five hours ago."

"Well, he has to show up eventually."

Natalie nodded in agreement.

"So even as an 'old' married woman, I can't resist to tell you that your date is really hot." She whispered conspiratorially.

Elena could only laugh at the compliment.

The girls rejoined the group.

Damon gathered Elena into his arms. He was dressed similar to the Miss Mystic Falls dance. He was wearing a black suit with a white button down, but no tie.

"How does it feeling having the 'really hot' date?"

"Could you not eavesdrop for like five minutes?" She glared in disbelief.

"What fun would that be?" He shrugged.

Elena realized they were walking. "Where are we going?"

"Ballroom."

Elena was surprised that he wanted to dance right away. She didn't even get the chance to hit the bar. Maybe it had nothing to do with dancing, more likely he wanted to monopolize her company. If that was true, she was baffled, they spent six hours having sex. Was he always going to be like this? She wanted to spend time with her friends... her train of thought was lost when he stared at her intently.

Elena took Damon's hand letting him lead the way to the dance floor. Once they reached the center of the floor, Damon stopped and adjusted the hair falling on her face. She felt a sudden warmth as his skin grazed hers. Elena ran her hands lovingly across Damon's chest and up to his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close with no space in between their bodies. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his icy blue eyes. His eyes made her feel transparent.

They swayed to the soft music. He could hear her heartbeat jumping. He found it amusing. It was louder than when they were having sex earlier.

Elena got lost in the dance. She was drowning so close to him. Her thoughts of death and troubled friends were secondary.

He spun her around a few times.

Damon noticed her shooting daggers at girls eying him. His heart swelled.

"How many dances do you know?" Elena asked.

Damon furrowed his brows. "More than I can count." He genuinely didn't know how many.

She smiled at his dumbfounded expression.

"Did you like dancing as a human?"

"It was a chance to interact with girls. What do you think?" He answered with suggestive eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes.

He spontaneously dipped her for a kiss. Her heels almost made her loose balance. She laughed.

He must think she was ridiculous, she thought.

"If you ask me, your lack of coordination is a great asset."

Elena glared.

"I get to practice my reflex skills. Gotta keep those up." He explained jokingly.

He shut her up with a searing kiss.

She forgot what they were talking about.

.

.

.

The group sat down at the table reserved under Andy's name. Elena giggled looking at the program. He was listed as 'Andrew' in it. The program listed recital awards and the band's discography.

Damon was impressed with the wine selection. He made her try different red wines. He looked at her with hungry eyes when she tasted each one. He was daydreaming about her becoming a vampire. The wine reminded him of blood. She was unaware of her affect on him.

Caroline was having the time of her life. She pretended to be the belle of the ball. Ever so often, Elena caught her glancing at the empty chair between them. Their incomplete party of six. Andy's absence became a taboo subject for the table. With a turned off phone, everyone had different theories about his whereabouts.

Andy showed up an hour later, only ten minutes before opening remarks. He was wearing a black-on-black tux with white suspenders underneath.

Elena's theory proved correct, he spent the evening fucking. There was dried blood on his right ear and large hickeys lined his collar.

Andy was melancholic and introverted. He answered all questions with little words. He ordered the usual Jack & Coke and spaced out. Elena knew he popped pills at least twice. She guessed Oxy.

He was impatient to perform.

"What song are you playing?" Caroline asked.

"Album of The Year." He answered cooly.

Elena shot him a what-the-fuck look. Andy chuckled for the first time that night and stood up from the table.

Thirty minutes later, 'Andrew' was announced on stage.

He rolled up his cuffs and waved his fingers. The song started with a gentle melody. "The first time that I met her I was throwing up in a ladies room stall."

Everyone at the table laughed, but Elena.

"She asked me if I needed anything, I said 'I think I spilled my drink'. And that's how it started or so I'd like to believe."

Damon showed no visible reaction to the song's lyrics. Elena deduced he skipped the diary entry that inspired the song. She was relieved to skip a second fight.

Andy closed his eyes in deep concentration. "She said she'd never seen someone so lost. I said I'd never felt so found. And then I kissed her on the cheek. And so she kissed me on the mouth."

"When did he write this song?" Caroline asked no one in particular.

'Four years ago. The summer we met at the Beach Club.' Elena thought in her head.

"Way before the band." Sam answered. "Barely 19."

"I'd play for her some songs I wrote, she'd joke and say I'm shooting through the roof. I'd say they're all for you dear. I'll write the album of the year."

Elena laughed a little.

"And I know she'd love me then. I swear to God she did." His voice was huskier. "Because the way she'd bite my lower lip and push her hips against my hips. And dig her nails so deep into my skin."

"He's just so." Natalie couldn't describe Andy.

'Byronic.' Elena finished in her head.

"And I know she loved me once, but now those days are gone. She used to call me every day... just to say she can't wait to come home." His body was shaking. "To come home. To come home. Yeah, home."

"He's a closet romantic." Damon commented.

"No." Sam assured. "He's perpetually heartbroken."

"The last time that I saw her... her clothes were packed in boxes." He finished the song standing up. "So I laughed until it didn't hurt. So I laughed until it didn't hurt. Ah right."

Andy disappeared after receiving a standing ovation. He never returned to the table.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued... I'll try and post in a few hours.  
_

_Breathe. D/E are not going to fight. Be prepared for other kinds of action. *wink*_

**_Be Good & Review!_**

_Song: Album of The Year by The Good Life_


	27. Spaceman

_You know that I was hoping,_

_That I could leave this star-crossed world behind_

_But when they cut me open,_

_I guess I changed my mind._

_And you know I might have just flown too far from the floor this time_

_Cause they're calling me by my name [...]  
_

And that was the turning point

That was one lonely night

_Spaceman by The Killers_

_._

_._

_._

One drink, another drink and one more. Elena was smiling and laughing with her friends, well, all of them except Andy.

The jokes kept on coming. Her group was the youngest at the fundraiser. Well, there were others, but they were too stuck up to even smile. Most of the performers invited to attend worked in the classical or theater spectrum of music.

They played the game where you guess about other people's lives. Each of them took turns finding a person and describing them.

_'She left her husband for a younger lover, but only to find out the lover was a second cousin'_ ... and the like.

Damon had the best lines. Not that it was surprising, with his combination of wit and age.

With more alcohol consumed, the descriptions became more exaggerated.

_Did someone say something about a monkey?_

Elena just continued to laugh. She was having the time of her life.

Attendees looked over at their table with pretentious gazes. Caroline would stare back until they turned around.

When they ran out of people to dissect, the group moved into the ballroom. Sam took Natalie on the floor. He faked not knowing how to slow dance just for the hell of it. He pretended to be sorry for bumping into people.

Damon turned to Elena, but Elena turned to Caroline.

It became a spectacle. Elena twirled Caroline on the floor. She figured it was the right thing to do, Caroline didn't have a dance partner.

.

.

.

Damon got his share of dances, but he was anxious to do other things. Like he explained, he was addicted to her. He guided Elena to the secluded balcony that was attached to the ballroom. It was a dark night outside. All she could see was stars, hills, and some twinkling city lights.

The balcony was surrounded by a wall a little more than waist high. They were standing in the far left corner that couldn't be seen from inside. Her upper body rested on the railing. His mouth was instantly on hers. She granted access and returned the kiss feverishly. Their tongues found each other.

He could taste the Cosmopolitan on her lips, such a fucking girly drink.

"I know you want me." He whispered in her ear.

Her nipples were traitorous and hardened with the excitement of being caught. He could see the outline of her breasts through the dress.

She was coming undone. She couldn't see straight and it had nothing to do with alcohol.

"Right now, right here, anyone could walk by." He murmured against her mouth. "Stop me, I dare you."

She lost her common sense to say no. He was right as usual. He was on his knees. She felt him moving underneath her dress. Her insides were on fire.

Boy, was he surprised to find she skipped wearing underwear.

Hours before she reasoned that panty lines were inexcusable. Her fashion rules were his wet dream.

Damon parted her nether lips expertly and ran his tongue over her opening. Her wetness was begging to be devoured. He stroked her a few times before moving to her swollen clit. He sucked in between his lips. He spent generous amount of time with the bud. His fingers searched for her spot inside. She moaned. She brought a hand down to tangle in his hair. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted more.

Damon looked up from his place between her legs, her head was trembling. He smirked to see her so turned on.

Every small sigh and moan were evidence of satisfaction. He would bring her all the way, only to bring her down until her body craved for more. He was an evil, evil vampire, teasing her like that. It was downright sinful.

Her body started to tense up towards euphoria for the fourth time. "Please Damon." She purred encouragingly.

He gave him in and she found release in the cool air. He wanted to bite her thigh, but she was wearing white.

As he stood up, a large group of older men approached the balcony to presumably smoke cigars or cigarettes.

She didn't know what to say. She blushed.

.

.

.

Andy's disappearance was vexing. Three hours and no sign of him. Elena and her friends were in a parlor room enjoying drinks and dessert. The coffee killed most of her earlier buzz.

Elena looked out a window, and her eyes found Andy, it was like a slap in the face. She immediately got up and excused herself to greet him. He was standing in the backyard. He wasn't facing her, but she recognized the white suspenders.

Andy tried to light a cigarette, but couldn't steady his hand. Elena walked up and lit it. He nodded in gratitude and turned away. He wanted to be alone. _Why was that not obvious to her?_

"Andy, I-" Elena choked.

"Don't start." His jaw clenched.

"What?"

She moved in close, his cologne invading her.

His eyes went to her lips.

"I can't handle... 'Andy, you're my best friend' or 'Andy, fuck your pain away' or 'Andy, take your Klonopin'. I'll be clear. You're my muse. Your fault for being beautiful and stubborn and..." He frowned. "But the songs mean **_nothing_**. I didn't write hidden messages to my heart. Music, sex, money; in three words, that's me."

"I'm _not_ in love with you." He whispered. "So don't start tonight. I feel awful."

Elena cried for her lost friend. It was the natural thing to do.

"God, stop." He wiped the tears from her face. "Fuck. I'm sorry, kid. I'm a dick. I'm not worth this."

"I want you to recover." She begged.

"Even if I want-" He slurred.

She stared in his eyes.

She saw it happen.

His eyes turned hazy.

She felt all of it, his hand slid from her face in slow motion.

One finger. Another finger. Another finger...

He wasn't with her anymore.

His unconscious body hit the grass.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued... I know what happens next. Can you guess?  
_

_I feel like a whore for putting out so much, please me with a **REVIEW!**_


	28. Goodnight, Travel Well

_This temporary flesh and bone_

_We know that it's over now_

_I feel my faded mind begin to roam_

_Goodnight, Travel Well by The Killers_

.

.

.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

**"Andrew Ryan Reynolds!"**

Nothing.

Andy wouldn't respond.

She moved him flat on his back. She checked his skull for blood. There was none from the fall. Her face hovered above his. He wasn't breathing. She put her head against his heart. There were no beats.

Her body went stiff. She was fighting the temptation to go into shock.

No, this wasn't over. It couldn't be over. It wasn't time.

She pinched his nose closed and covered his mouth with hers. She looked at his chest to check if the breath went in. His chest slightly rose. Good. She did it again.

She place her hands on top of each other over the center of his chest. She compressed his chest with elbows locked. 30 times.

Again. Two breaths. 30 compressions.

She followed the cycle over for a minute.

"Elena." He slurred.

She jumped.

His eyes opened.

"Elena. I'm sorry. I, I-" He slurred. His eyes slowly closed.

She screamed.

"Don't make me go Romeo & Juliet on your ass."

The darkness made it difficult for her to see the size of his pupils.

She checked for a pulse. He had one, it was slow. She checked for breathing. He wasn't breathing. His chest wasn't rising.

She started giving him rescue breaths.

Damon appeared in the backyard a few feet away from her. He must have heard the scream. He was really, really, confused about the situation. Elena was lying half on top of Andy. Her long hair covered both of their faces.

"Elena." Damon addressed her loudly in a rough voice. It sounded hurt, angry, and something else.

"911. Suicide. Now." She yelled like a commanding officer. She didn't look at Damon. She didn't wait for a response. She had to keep breathing for him.

Only a few minutes of lack of oxygen could cause permanent brain damage.

She cursed the location of the fundraiser. The paramedics would take longer than usual to arrive on top of the hill.

She kept breathing.

There wasn't anything to do, but breathe.

After seven minutes, which felt like an hour, Andy started breathing on his own. His breaths were shallow.

He was awake, but unable to talk. His body was limp.

Elena kept her hand on his wrist to monitor his pulse. She was whispering random pleas. "We haven't done everything on our list. I'm nowhere near 25!"

Caroline, Sam, and Natalie joined Damon in the backyard. He told them about calling 911. The girls embraced each other sharing their mutual pain.

"Please fight. Who else will call me a Stupid Kid?" She was crying.

Sam rushed to Elena's side. He got the facts out of her through tears.

"Elena, we need to search him. He already has a felony on his record."

Elena numbly nodded in agreement.

They took off his suit jacket. They searched his pants pockets. He didn't have any narcotics on him. Nothing illegal to be charged.

Sam needed to know more, he raised Andy's sleeves. There were no signs of track marks on his arms. What a relief.

Elena and Sam froze when they heard the siren of the ambulance.

The paramedics hooked Andy to oxygen supply and started to prepare his body for transport.

Elena became hysterical. Somehow seeing the paramedics there made everything more real.

Sam had to answer the questions. He didn't know all the answers.

"Elena, look at me." Sam grabbed her shoulders. "What did he take?"

"I don't know." She was sobbing. "I wasn't with him today. He takes Seroquel and Klonopin to treat Cyclothymia*. But I think he's been missing doses."

The paramedic wrote down the information.

"His pupils are the size of pinpoints. We know this is an opiate overdose. Do you know anything else?" The paramedic tried to get more information.

Sam swallowed and told the truth. "He smokes Morphine."

"What about Heroin?" The paramedic asked.

Sam nodded 'no'.

Elena calmed her nerves. "He overdosed on OxyContin."

With Elena's words, it was over. The paramedics took Andy to the nearest hospital. Nobody was allowed to ride along.

Elena sat on the grass. She lost all motor functions. _What if Andy died tonight?_ She knew this was far from over.

* * *

_A/N: To be continued... D/E chapter next. Glad you guys like that I'm an update whore, so **Be Good & Review!**_

_A/N 2: _Cyclothymia is a type of depression. The person is usually hyper, goal oriented, sexual and reckless to extreme levels. The person is prone to anxiety. Every few months the person becomes depressed, it is triggered by stress. The depression can cause suicidal behavior. When the person is depressed, they want want to be alone and have no interest in relationships or activities.


	29. The River Is Wild

_I've been trying hard to do what's right_

_But you know I could stay here all night_

_And watch the clouds fall from the sky_

_And pay this hell in me tonight [...]_

_The circus and the crew_

_Well they're just passing through_

_Making sure the merry still goes round_

_But it's a long, long, long way down_

_The River Is Wild by The Killers_

.

.

.

Caroline and Natalie sat down on the grass. They each took one of Elena's hands.

"The paramedics said your rescue breathing saved him." Natalie said.

"He's going to be alright. I'm expecting him to laugh about it tomorrow." Caroline said.

"No one knew he would do this tonight. Sam saw him at practice today and he wasn't acting strange. He's sick, Elena, and it's hard, but we'll get through it together." Natalie said.

"Really sweetie, I bet tomorrow he'll be talking about the new song he wrote in the hospital." Caroline said.

Elena's eyes were zoned out with enlarged pupils. The night left her body in a heightened sense of arousal. Her jaw was tight. Her mind kept reliving every breath and beat. She was obsessively ruminating over what happened.

Caroline snapped her fingers, waved her hands, pinched her, but nothing work. Elena wouldn't talk, move or walk.

Caroline and Natalie stood up with the guys. "She's like not in there." Caroline said worried.

Sam pulled his hair in frustration. "We can't expect her to be fucking okay after life and death was in her hands. Who knows how long she spent resuscitating him. All things considered, she handled everything well."

"Now what?" Damon said with a wince. As a vampire, his experience was limited in dealing with human traumas. This night only reaffirmed his dislike of the human body. Humans were such fragile creatures.

"She is in shock. So crying or laughing will restore her nervous system." Sam explained.

"She can't stay here all night." Damon said glancing at Elena's frozen body.

"Come to our house." Natalie offered.

"Totally. I'm gonna drive Andy's car to the hospital. Hey, they might tell me something. I'm his emergency contact." Sam said resolved.

"I'll go with you. I want to wait for Jenny to show up." Caroline explained. She planned on calling Jenny about her brother's suicide attempt. It would take Jenny a few hours to drive from the coast.

.

.

.

Damon carried Elena into the living room. He placed her in a comfy love-seat. His eyes darted around at the various photos on the walls, some of them included Elena.

He stood next to Natalie somewhat awkwardly, the whole night shifted his normal personality. He couldn't be charming or witty at the moment.

"Are you guys 'together-together'?" Natalie asked motioning to Elena.

Damon raised a brow in confusion.

"Like you're not some casual date, like you're more?" Natalie clarified.

Damon grinned. "Uh, yeah we're _much_ more, why?"

"Heat might make her snap out of it. You could put her in a tub and watch her. Want to?" Natalie didn't want some random guy seeing Elena naked. That was why she wanted to know the nature of their relationship.

"I'll try anything." Damon said gratefully.

Natalie took him to the guest-room with an en suite bathroom. She wished him luck and offered anything else he could have needed.

.

.

.

Damon sat Elena on the bathroom counter. Her back rested against the mirror. He felt like she was a life size doll. It was eerie. He kissed her on the lips, but she didn't respond. Her lips were firm in a straight line. He considered giving her a nibble somewhere, but didn't feel confident about the idea. What if she freaked out even more?

He prepared the bathtub. He watched as steam appeared in the room. He hoped it was hot enough, his ability to tell was somewhat skewed.

It didn't take long to undress her. His mind was too preoccupied to bother ogling even a bit. He delicately placed her in the water. The tub was spacious enough for her to float around.

She didn't flinch, she didn't respond to the water. Her face had the consistent zoned out eyes. Her eyes were what most disturbed him. He was so used to her expressive eyes. Months ago, he would enjoy making her angry just to watch the fire spark.

He took a seat on the counter and waited for something to happen. He was so anxious. It was like waiting for a pot to boil. The idea of biting her became increasingly tempting as the minutes passed.

And then she moved. He noticed it. She floated, so she was on her back in the water.

He waited, only to wait some more.

_Wait was she singing? What the fuck?_ He realized she was singing in a soft whisper.

At least she was talking, even if only to herself. He hoped this was a good thing.

"She was my catatonic sex toy, love-joy diver. She went down down down there into the sea. Yeah she went down down down there, down there for me, right on." She was singing on repeat.

He wondered if she made it up or if the lines were from a song. The whole thing was getting _creepy_.

And without warning, she went down in a hurry.

She held her breath underwater. He counted to 45 seconds. She was still down.

_'Fuck, she really did lose her mind', he thought._

Before she drowned, he moved her body above the water. She choked on some of the water. And just like Sam predicted, she laughed. She laughed so hard. He tried talking to her, but she didn't respond to him. She continued to laugh.

The laughs became harder and the hard laughs turned into hard tears. She was sobbing. She hastily grabbed Damon like it was the apocalypse. His shirt was soaked from the combination of her wet body and tears. He heard her talking, but couldn't understand any of the words. Anything she said sounded like gibberish.

"Damon, I'm cold." She said in a shaken, but clear voice. Her first _true_ sentence since the paramedics transported Andy's body.

He removed her body from the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She was instantly back in his arms. She squeezed him tight, she knew he wouldn't break. He rubbed circles on her back and kissed her hair.

He helped her dress in pajamas and carried her to bed. She didn't let him go.

"I'm here. You can't get rid of me." He said reassuringly. He couldn't undress out of his wet button down and suit pants.

She curled into him, while slow tears ran down her face. Her eyes were fire engine red.

She felt numb. She felt everything. What should she feel? She tried to concentrate on her different feelings, trying to work out of the web in her mind.

* * *

_A/N: The night is not over. Smut is next. I can't decide on comfort smut or rough smut. Damn, anyone have a preference? **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Stella Was A Diver And She Was Always Down by Interpol_

_PS: In the author's note of chapter 28, I included a description of Andy's depression.  
_


	30. Tidal Wave

_Tidal wave come rushing over me_

_You say this life has given you nothing_

_You got another thing coming  
_

_Tidal Wave by The Killers_

_._

_._

_._

Two hours had passed since the bath and Damon continued holding Elena in the same position. He thought she was sleep. Some nights he slept, some he did not, he was built as a nocturnal predator, but his daytime life shifted the schedule.

He felt her body shift on top of his chest. His grip loosened on her body. She moved up until her face was buried in his neck. Out of habit, his fingers played with her hair. He shivered when her lips found his skin. The minx found a tender spot on his neck. Her kisses were passionate and hungry. His body immediately reacted and she noticed. She rubbed against the growing hardness in his pants.

She moved to his face and peppered kisses along the lines of his cheek bones. The kisses were laced with a certain desperation. He was under attack. It felt incredible. He had never felt this way before.

His humanity started occupying space in his thoughts. His humanity said she should be the one receiving pleasure this night. His humanity wanted to talk to her first.

He maneuvered their bodies until he landed on top. Her eyes were closed under him.

He stroked her cheek. "Elena, look at me."

She opened her red eyes. Her eyes said so many things to him.

"Do you want to talk?" _Yep, that was definitely his annoying humanity talking._

She frowned.

"Tonight-"

She cut him off. Her face was stony, deadly serious. "You were there tonight. You saw what happened. There is nothing to talk about."

She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. He made a sound of appreciation at the contact. She tried to kiss his lips, but he dodged her.

"Damon!" She exclaimed with frustration.

"You want to kiss me." He said as a statement.

"No."

"No?"

"I want to fuck you." Her voice was cold. Her tone made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to 'make love'.

The demon won the inner battle to give the lady what she wanted.

He answered her request by lowering himself and capturing her lips. She kissed his lips off. She was damn aggressive.

Clothes went flying in all directions around the bedroom. His lips moved down her naked body. He wanted to pleasure her orally, but he didn't get very far, she pulled on his hair.

"I want to feel you inside me." She glared.

He nodded 'okay' and guided himself into her opening. She was wet enough, but she would feel every thrust with some pain until he stretched her out. He held back as he enjoyed the tight fit.

She shifted her hips inpatient to feel him. He started moving inside her, setting a steady pace. She was lost in feeling underneath him. She wanted to be consumed by pleasure until it burned every other feeling out of her. She needed the guaranteed euphoria that his body always delivered. She demanded him to possess her.

"Harder." She said with half-open eyes.

He grabbed her wrists tightly, while he slammed into her with more force. With every thrust, her legs held onto his middle tighter. She was getting to the point where nothing mattered, nothing but this glorious feeling.

"Harder." She demanded.

His pubic bone slammed against hers. Pain and pleasure crashed as their sweaty bodies moved against each other. Her breathing started to stagger. He loved the sound of her heartbeat. He watched her eyes flutter open and close. He heard her grinding her teeth. He was deeply satisfied with her response.

She unhooked her legs from around him and folded them up, so her knees were on level with her upper torso. He pounded deeper with wild abandon. Every stroke was brutal. She was close to peaking. She chewed on her lip as his strong body worked back and forth. She surely had marks on her wrists from his hands, evidence from this night, the night she was ready to die.

When his lips met hers, he tasted her, he realized she tore them up. He sucked on her bottom lip savoring the blood. He craved the rush. He pulled back mesmerized by her swollen bloody lips. She looked beautiful, the perfect vampire companion.

"I want." She pleaded.

"What do you want?" He asked broken out of his trance.

"I want you to fuck the pain away." She pleaded, her voice was soft and kind regardless of the crude words.

He tasted her lips once more and let go of her wrists. Before she moved her arms, he turned her over. In seconds, he entered her from behind, causing her to bite on her lip once more. Her face smashed against the pillow, while he positioned her lower body with expert grace.

He leaned forward and covered her body with his. Both of his hands reached underneath to squeeze her breasts and rub her clit. She moaned in approval, he was giving her what she wanted. He stopped playing with her breasts to lean back and slam into her while still rubbing her clit. Her hips followed his movements thrust to thrust.

"Bite." She whimpered.

He leaned forward and took a bite of her upper left arm. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she peaked, finding the desired release. She was tumbling down until her body loosened all the nerves that were standing straight.

He reached climax at the same time, but continued drinking. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow, he thought it was best to finish feeding. She didn't move or question, she was conscious of what he was doing. His feeding only slipped her into a further plane of relaxation.

When he finished, he sucked the bite clean and spooned her body. "I love you." She whispered before falling asleep with the hope of waking up to a better day.

* * *

_A/N: One week has passed since they left Mystic Falls. They are heading back soon. **Be Good & Review!**_


	31. The World We Live In

_I heard a rumor that you quit this day and age_

_Well maybe I was mistaken_

_Bless your body, bless your soul_

_Pray for peace and self control_

_The World We Live In by The Killers_

.

.

.

Elena opened her burning eyes to the sunny bedroom. She was happy to feel well-rested. Damon was next to her in bed watching an old movie on AMC. She recognized Clark Gable on the television screen.

Memories from the day before came rushing into Elena's mind. She hoped it was a bad dream, but it was all real. She wasn't lucky like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. She moved around on the bed trying to stretch her sore limbs. Damon turned to look at her. She shot him a sheepish smile. She wanted to thank him, but she didn't know how to phrase it. He really came through last night.

"Hi." She sat up on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her body.

He smirked in response, no doubt admiring her still somewhat swollen lips.

"What time is it?" She asked with a raspy voice. She badly needed a lozenge.

He read the clock near his side. "Close to one."

Elena furrowed her brows and grabbed her cell from the nightstand. She didn't have any missed calls or texts. She relaxed back in bed wondering what was going on. She concluded it was a good thing to not have any messages.

"You fed last night." She touched the puncture marks on her arm. The memory of his bite was blurry. The entire night was an out of body experience. She realized that it reminded her of a strong K high. _Very strange._

"Yep." He said and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I'm starving, we should get out of here." She jumped out of bed and looked for something semi-clean to wear. She didn't plan on staying in Richmond. She should have been waking up in Mystic Falls today.

Natalie left a post-it on the front door with details about Andy. She went to work, but Sam would be staying at the hospital.

.

.

.

Damon drove the short distance from surburbia to the downtown metro area of Richmond. Andy was admitted to St. Mary's Hospital, so Damon tried finding somewhere nearby to eat. He parked on a block with a variety of shops and restaurants. Before getting out of the Chevy, Elena blurted out that she loved him. He laughed and used vampire speed to open her car door.

He walked down the sidewalk holding Elena's hand. She squeezed back tightly. He kept glancing over at her trying to read her moods.

Elena picked a cafe, because it had outdoor seating. It was a nice summer day with a mild temperature. He watched her brown hair blow in the wind.

Elena ordered a sandwich with fries and Damon ordered an Irish Coffee.

He noticed her fidgeting in her seat. She was extremely anxious.

She kept staring at her cell. She wished it would ring. Yet she didn't have the guts to call anyone. Regardless, nobody could talk on a cell in the hospital.

"When do you want to head back?"

Elena knew he was talking about Mystic Falls.

"I'm assuming Andy isn't dead. So likely today, I promised to help Jenna with house stuff."

Since Jeremy's death, Jenna and Elena were discussing either selling or renting the house. Jenna would move in with Alaric, while Elena would move to an apartment until college.

"Will Andy be sent to rehab?" Damon asked curious about the situation.

Elena chuckled lightly at his question. Her head tilting up at the sky.

Damon looked at her confused.

"No. He isn't addicted to one drug. He can stay sober without the symptoms of withdrawal. He isn't always high."

Damon looked at her like she was in denial. She leaned back on her chair.

"He wanted to die. I saw it coming. I might be the only person, other than Jenny, that can tell when he's getting sick." She said sadly.

"Sick?" Damon didn't see anything physically wrong with Andy.

"Cyclothymia... he doesn't eat, shower, travel. He won't see anyone. He composes one song over and over. He binges on opiates." She sighed. "The periods usually last for four days."

"So he has some kind of depression. Why doesn't he get help?"

"Sometimes he does." Elena looked away with a frown. "But he is also infatuated with those dark emotions. It fuels his songwriting... it's all very masochistic."

.

.

.

Elena pressed the 12th floor button on the elevator. Andy was transferred in the morning from the emergency room to the psychiatric wing.

Elena and Damon walked into the waiting room of the floor. Elena spotted Sam sitting in one of the chairs. His face was buried in his lap.

"Hi Sam." Elena said tentatively.

Sam looked up with a confused expression. He must have been deep in thought.

"Caroline? Jenny? Are they here?" She asked.

"In Andy's room. The hospital allows two visitors at a time."

Elena let out a breath of relief. Damon was thankful she wouldn't be attending another funeral.

"So how is he? Have you talked to him? Is he still suicidal?"

"He is, uh, fine." Sam said awkwardly. "He can talk, walk, all that. He spent the day throwing up and his ears are ringing. But yeah, he is doing good."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Sam. "You're hiding something."

Elena was once again impressed by his perception skills.

Sam laughed about the situation. It was so crazy. "He developed temporary memory loss. When he stopped breathing, there wasn't enough oxygen going to his brain."

Elena took the news well. She figured at least Andy wasn't in a coma or worse dead. Memory loss was the mildest form of brain damage. "Okay, so what's the last thing he remembers?"

"Sex at a Placebo concert." Sam said disbelieving.

Elena almost fainted, but Damon caught her. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I need to sit down." She muttered. She stared blankly at nothing.

Damon stood watching her digest the news. He didn't understand her reaction.

"One more time. _We_ had, we saw Placebo and-" Elena's jaw dropped. "Three years ago! You talked to 20 year old Andy! Is that right?"

Sam looked uneasy before confirming.

Elena banged her head backwards on the wall.

* * *

_A/N: Elena is like 'omfg, this sucks'. Haha - I love the next chap. It is sad, but I find it funny. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Less than 3 hours until the Season 2 premiere (I'm in NYC). Woo-Hoo!_


	32. Somebody Told Me

_Ready? Let's roll onto something new_

_Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you_

_I'm ready, let's roll onto something new_

_Somebody Told Me by The Killers_

.

.

.

Elena leaned back on the chair with her legs stretched out. She couldn't believe this was happening. Andy was missing three years of memories.

"This is insane." She mumbled to herself.

"Completely." Sam agreed. "The doctors don't know when he'll be normal. So he isn't ready to tour. He has to learn his own fucking songs!"

Elena's eyes widened in realization.

"I told him about his father. And how he sold the city house." Sam said.

"What about his grandfather?" Elena swallowed nervously. "He died a week after the concert."

Sam frowned. "Yeah. Jenny had it rough talking about it. He was surprised about inheriting the beach house."

Elena wondered if Andy was mourning, again. She couldn't imagine experiencing the loss twice.

Jenny appeared in the hallway. She looked exhausted. Elena jumped out of her chair. The girls embraced in a hug.

"I'll never be able to repay you for saving him." Jenny said sincerely.

"We need to talk." Elena whispered in response. She walked down the hallway to have the conversation in private.

"Sam told me about his memory loss." Elena started.

"Ugh, the whole thing is trippy. It's like time travel. To him the Placebo concert happened hours ago. He freaked waking up in a hospital. He thought something happened to you. Like you got in a car accident or something. He keeps asking to see you."

"I can't see him." Elena said seriously.

"What are you talking about?"

Elena rubbed her face. "Andy isn't stable. I shouldn't be around him. Three years ago... we were unhealthy. I used him and he didn't care. His emotions aren't rational around me."

"I don't understand. You have a boyfriend now, what does it matter?"

"He'll ask too many questions. I don't want to talk about my life. My parents. My brother. The night I sprained my wrist. How I went back to Matt. The morning after Labor Day."

Elena couldn't handle reliving the past. It was too painful. She didn't want to fight with Andy after his suicide attempt.

Jenny sighed in understanding. "How long will you ignore him? What if his memories don't come back?"

Elena sighed. "I'm going to see him in New York."

"Yeah, if he is capable of touring next month." Jenny frowned. "So this is goodbye?"

Elena wiped a stray tear, smiled and hugged her. It was a bittersweet farewell.

.

.

.

Elena walked through the hospital in a daze. She spotted Damon in front of vending machine. He was concentrating hard on picking a choice.

She giggled at the sight. "What's your poison?"

"Dark M&Ms or Skittles." He raised a brow.

"Dark M&Ms." She chose for him.

"Why?"

"Vampires and rainbows don't mix." She said matter-of-factly.

He smirked at her answer and entered the selection.

The candy dropped, he picked it up and handed it to her.

"I'm ready to go." She said looking down at the candy.

He looked around in confusion. "Where?"

"Home." She said decisively.

"You're all through here?"

"Yeah, I mean, Andy is okay, besides the memory loss. It's time to go home."

"So you already talked to him?"

"No, he shouldn't be around me. Let's go."

Damon was slightly taken aback by her statement. She was so cold about it.

She didn't wait for Damon to respond. She walked down the hallway and didn't look back once. She was firm about the decision. She wanted to leave the past where it belonged.

.

.

.

Elena was quiet on the drive back to Mystic Falls. She was thinking about the different days they spent on the coast. She really enjoyed her birthday rave, the DJ was incredible. It seemed so long ago now.

She was glad it was a short ride home, only one hour and some minutes. She looked out the window as the scenery became more familiar.

"Have you talked to Stefan?" She asked breaking the silence. She briefly heard something about him traveling for the summer. She wondered if he planned on returning to school. Why would someone want to repeat senior year over and over?

Damon gripped harder on the steering wheel. "No, why?"

"I want to know if he's home."

Damon furrowed his brows in annoyance. "I don't know. He could be. Why do you care?"

"I don't want you to feed while he's in the house." She said uncomfortably. "Besides it being totally awkward, the smell of my blood makes him psychotic."

"I should kick him out." He said flatly.

"What?" Elena said incredulously.

"It is my house. He doesn't have to live there."

"You guys have lived together forever. Why would you do that now?"

"You." He said like it explained everything.

"Damon, I'm not asking you to kick Stefan out. I just don't want you to feed around him." She reasoned.

"I'm thinking about the bigger picture. He out. You in." He made it sound so easy.

"You want me to move into your house?" Elena asked shocked.

"Why not? You might give up your house, right?"

Elena was speechless.

"I don't know what's going on with my house. And I'm not sure about this plan, we've only been together like a week."

"So what! The point is your mine."

She could only stare at him. _Was he being serious?_

He continued. "Don't forget... you did offer to be my companion."

"Huh?" _She said that? Was she high?_

He rolled his eyes. "A human with a blood bond to a vampire. Tesoro mio, my companion."

Elena thought over the description of their relationship. "Is there other stuff we can do?"

"What?"

"This blood bond thing. Is there more to it?"

Damon's body froze for a second. "I can find out if you want."

"You don't know?"

"No. Why would I? You're my first companion."

Elena smiled at the news feeling special.

"So when can I kick Stefan out?" He said eagerly. He was practically jumping in his seat.

Elena laughed at his excitement. "I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

_A/N: What did you think of the chapter? Were you surprised? _

_Next: Mystic Falls. Smut and more smut. 5 to 7 chapters left. **Be Good & Review!**_

_** I thought the premiere was fantastic! Can't wait for this season. I'm a D/E shipper for the long journey. __**_


	33. Change Your Mind

_We're all the same and love is blind_

_The sun is gone before it shines_

_Change Your Mind by The Killers_

.

.

.

Damon parked the Chevy in front of 2104 Maple Street. Elena felt exhausted, mostly emotional exhaustion, it had been a rough two days. She needed time alone to tend to girly needs. Maybe she could update her diary as well.

Damon turned off the car and looked at her expectantly. She leaned over and kissed him. He pulled her body closer and her hands tugged on his collar. He parted her lips with his tongue to deepen the kiss. Her body responded enthusiastically with desire, she needed to breathe and break apart. Her forehead rested on his before she moved back into her seat.

"I should see how Jenna is doing." She said awkwardly. "Can you come over tomorrow morning?"

He was thinking about objecting, but decided to give her the night off. "Sure." He said with a half-smirk.

She studied him before smiling in agreement. She shifted to get out of the car, but he pulled her back for another kiss.

She walked up to her house and took a breath before entering. Most of the downstairs lights were on, she knew Jenna was inside.

She found Jenna in the kitchen. She didn't smell any alcohol, that was a good sign, things were getting better.

"Hey." Elena greeted her aunt.

"God! You scared me." Jenna jumped. She went over to hug Elena. "Look at how tan you are! You look good! How was the trip? I'm surprised you didn't stay there for the rest of summer."

"I had a good time." Elena said neutrally.

"I bet Caroline did too. You girls were always up to no good there." Jenna said knowingly.

Elena shifted on her feet. "Yeah, she loves the coast. Any chance to be around shirtless guys, she'll take."

"Hey, speaking of guys, was Andrew home?"

Elena nodded 'yes'.

"Well? How is he? Did you guys make up?"

Elena didn't realize Jenna knew about their fight. "We talked. We're good. We'll meet up again on his 24th birthday."

"Do you guys have plans? What does he want to do?"

"Coney Island." Elena bit her lip.

"In New York?" Jenna asked blown away.

Elena sighed. "Yeah, he bought me a ticket to go."

Jenna's eyes squinted. "I thought you're afraid of flying?"

"Still afraid. I could cash-in the ticket and take the train."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Completely ridiculous."

Elena rubbed her face in stress. "He also bought me a ticket to Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles? Why?"

"To see his band play in Hollywood, I guess." Elena acted like it wasn't a big deal.

"You're in for a long train ride." Jenna joked.

Elena was surprised her aunt wasn't worried about the 3,000 miles away trip.

Elena crossed her arms. "I don't know what to do."

"Get on the plane." Jenna paused. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

Elena titled her head in confusion.

"Are you guys..." Jenna said suggestively.

Elena's eyes widened in understanding. _Her aunt knew about her sex life?_ "No! Still friends, yeah... best friends."

"You might have fooled your mother, but I knew you were..." Jenna looked at her disbelieving.

Elena was mortified. "Used to, as in past tense. Andy isn't the boyfriend type. I, um, I started dating someone else this week."

"What? Some fling on the coast?"

Elena swallowed nervously. "Damon."

"Damon... _the Damon Salvatore_. Stefan's older brother?"

Jenna freaked out. It was all over her face.

"I..." Jenna was speechless for a moment. "So, let me get this straight, Andrew isn't the 'boyfriend type'. But you think Damon is?"

"Totally different." Elena's palms were sweaty.

"No. Not really. They're the same age. Both hot. Both have bad boy attraction. Both..."

"Andy's intensity was impossible. We went from euphoria to despair constantly." Elena hastily explained. "Damon and I are yin-&-yang. We balance out. It feels... _right_."

Elena thought it was too soon to announce her _passionate love_.

Jenna smirked. She knew her niece was smitten. "I look forward to observing yin-&-yang in action. Oh, I'll let you tell Ric, so I can enjoy the moment."

Elena raised a brow at her comment. "So now that you have the full update, I'm gonna head upstairs and crash."

.

.

.

Elena went upstairs to wax and shower. She wanted to be clean for Damon in the morning. Instead of changing into her regular cotton pajamas, she picked out some lingerie. Hopefully he wouldn't ruin the set with blood. She made sure the bedroom windows were unlocked.

She didn't bother setting an alarm. The only wake up call she needed was him. She dove under the comforter and sleep took her over within minutes.

Damon climbed into her bedroom around 9 a.m., he never fell asleep and wanted to see her. He spent the night watching the grandfather clock in the parlor as each hour passed. He almost went stir crazy in anticipation.

Elena was asleep on her back when he pulled down the covers. He smirked admiring her lacy blue bra and matching lacy boyshorts. He moved the covers to the side and out of the way. He sat down on the edge of the bed and faced her. His eyes roamed down her body, loving how her tanned olive skin looked in the morning light.

She twitched slightly in bed. He wondered if she was really asleep. Or if she knew that he was growing hard sitting next to her.

Damon slowly and gently, as to not wake her, slid her underwear down her legs. He licked his lips looking at her bare. He softly rubbed his hand up and down her folds. He smiled as she moaned in her sleep. She involuntarily opened her legs a little wider.

Damon bent down to blow directly against her clit. He looked up at her, she was still asleep, except he noticed a pensive expression on her face.

He continued to press against her nether lips and her body arched up. Her face softened when he ran a finger up and down, still with a light touch. He tapped against her clit, she moaned and her legs moved further apart. He could feel her becoming wetter against his fingers as she humped his hand.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her face. He was growing suspicious that she was awake.

He grew impatient to taste and feed. His tongue found her swollen clit and he flicked it up and down. Elena's muscles tensed on contact. He separated her folds with his tongue moved across her full length. He lapped away at her heat until she was withering around. Elena started breathing heavily and then awoke confused and aroused.

Elena sat up on her elbows. Her eyes darted at Damon working her body masterfully. "Damooo-." She couldn't manage a greeting as he continued to take her closer to the edge.

Damon's tongue pushed deep inside her, he enjoyed tasting all of her. His lips sucked at her at the same time. He returned back to her clit circling it slow circles.

Elena bit her lip and relaxed back against the bed. One of her hands caressed his head to encourage him. She couldn't help babbling and moaning. So close, she could feel it, it was going to come. She needed a little more pressure.

Damon's thumb replaced his tongue on her clit. Elena arched her back and Damon bit into her inner thigh.

The bite sent her over the edge, her body shook, but he held on tight to feed. She closed her eyes feeling satisfied and warm, while he enjoyed the taste of her blood. He released her after drinking enough and cleaned the wound.

Damon licked his lips and crawled up the bed to hold her. Elena moved into his arms with her head under his chin. He covered her body with the bed sheet, figuring she wouldn't want to wake up for awhile. He drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: I wish all D/E bedroom encounters were this pleasurable... haha. **Be Good & Review!**  
_


	34. This Is Your Life

_Where the blood just barely dried_

_You know I'm on your side_

_Wait for something better_

_No one behind you_

_Watching your shadows_

_You gotta be stronger than the story_

_Don't let it blind you_

_This Is Your Life by The Killers_

_._

_._

_._

**Four Days Later**

Elena pulled out her phone to check the time. She wanted to know how late she was to meet Damon at The Grill. She continued walking down the sidewalk at a brisk pace, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to greet Stefan, he had called her name from a distance. She hadn't seen him since her trip to the coast.

She waited for him to catch up with her. He looked happy to see her. She smiled in return trying to keep their interaction friendly. His smile dropped as he got closer. His grave expression made her nervous.

"Elena."

"Hi Stefan. How have you been?" She asked tilting her head inspecting his appearance.

"How could he do this to you?" He asked disgusted.

"What?"

Stefan walked closer to her. Reflexively, she took a few steps backwards.

"What have you done?" He asked in shock as he got closer.

"Stefan, you're not making sense!" She knew something was wrong, very wrong.

He growled and his face started to shift.

Elena looked around, but there wasn't anyone out. Her heart started racing. He kept coming closer and she kept walking backwards.

She couldn't run, it wouldn't matter. He had her and he was much stronger.

Elena moved her hands to her back. She opened her phone and pressed "1" on the keypad to speed dial Damon. It was the only thing she could think of to escape Stefan. She hoped it would work.

Stefan was inches away from her. He was growling and sniffing her.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" She tried to keep calm.

He moved to her neck and continued to sniff her. She was pressed against the wall.

"Stefan. You're scaring me."

He growled more.

His hands pushed against her shoulders, pinning her with inhuman force against the brick wall, he was bruising her. Tears were forming in her eyes from the sheer weight of his arms.

"Stefan, you're hurting me! Let me go!" She yelled loudly, hoping Damon would be able to find her. She was five blocks away from The Grill.

Seconds later, Damon appeared in a blur. "Stefan! What are you doing?"

Stefan released Elena, turned around and growled at Damon. Elena was stuck with Stefan standing in front of her.

"Stefan. Move away from her." Damon commanded.

Stefan growled.

"Elena, what happened?" Damon said calmly.

"I didn't do anything!" She swore earnestly.

Stefan turned around to face Elena. "Didn't do anything? You let him feed off you! Multiple times!"

Elena's eyes widened.

"I didn't compel her." Damon gritted out.

"How could you do this?" Stefan roared. He shoved Elena to the ground. Her knees and palms scraped against the gravel.

Damon vamped out and grabbed Stefan's arm. He threw him against a distant wall. Stefan got up and tried to punch him, but Damon moved out of the way.

"Stefan! Get a fucking grip! Are you insane?" Damon ducked from another punch.

"How could you do this?" Stefan yelled. He punched Damon in the face.

"Okay. Now I'm mad." He threw Stefan against another wall.

He walked up to Stefan. "This is pointless. I'm stronger than you."

He grabbed Stefan and lifted him up against a wall. He held Stefan in place.

"What is your fucking problem?" Damon asked.

"Don't you understand? I can't even be in the same room as her! She's covered in you! You made her yours." Stefan said disgusted. "You turned her into a... pet!"

"She's not a pet!" Damon said offended. "I love her." He threw Stefan on the ground.

"You're not capable of loving anyone, but yourself." Stefan snarled.

"Do you have a death wish?" Damon said patronizingly. "Is that it?"

Stefan glared in response. Stefan realized Damon wasn't interested in fighting, probably since Elena was watching.

"Just stop... am I going to have this problem with other vampires?" Damon said seriously with furrowed brows.

Stefan stood up, dusting the gravel off his palms. He laughed bitterly. "Any vampire in our bloodline will know she's yours."

Stefan ran off without apologizing to Elena or glancing at her.

Elena ran to Damon and wrapped her arms around him.

"So, Stefan came home." Damon stated playfully, trying to make fun of the intense situation.

Elena loudly exhaled and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so glad you were close."

"Killing my brother wasn't penciled-in tonight." He said sarcastically. "Not my usual idea of a date."

"It was like seeing him on human blood all over again." She shuddered.

"If he had control over his demon, this wouldn't have happened." He scoffed.

"Why did he call me a pet?"

Damon sighed. "Pet is a derogatory term for companion."

She stepped away from his arms. She crossed her arms. "I really hate you right now."

"What? Why?"

"You told Stefan that you love me!"

He closed the distance between their bodies. "So? You love me back!"

Her mouth was a mere inch away from his. She looked up at his eyes. "I love you, but that's not the point."

"What?" He asked confused.

She stepped back from him. "You told him first!"

She watched as understanding washed over his face. He grabbed her face in his hands. "I love you." He said it loud and clear.

Damon entwined his fingers with hers. She smiled and his lips met hers in a bruising kiss.

.

.

.

**Three Days Later**

**(One week back from Richmond)**

Dear Diary,

I called Caroline for an update. Andy's memory hasn't returned. Sadly... she's a stranger to him. And awkward as possible, they talk about me a lot. She's considering returning to Mystic Falls next weekend. I hope she does, I want someone to hang out with. Bonnie is still missing. I'm starting to doubt our friendship will ever be rep-

"Writing about me again?" Damon asked climbing in through the window.

Elena was sprawled on her bed. She smiled cheerfully. "Not this time!" She said triumphantly.

He fake pouted. She rolled her eyes. It became a routine.

She closed the diary and placed it in the drawer of her nightstand. The alarm clock indicated it was two in the morning. Her sleep cycle was screwed up because of the nights partying on the coast.

"What do you want vampire?" She asked teasingly.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"My blood?" She questioned in mock horror.

He picked her off the bed and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the counter to turn on the shower. She got the hint and started to undress.

Damon stood behind Elena inside the shower. He admired the various bites on her back. She had visibly healed, but he could find puncture marks remembering each time he tasted her. He smirked thinking about his pleasurable damned life with her. He'd gone his whole life without feeling this sense of closeness to another being.

He bit into his wrist and brought it around to her mouth. "Remember to breathe." Damon chuckled thinking about the first time they mutually exchanged and she hyperventilated.

He moved the hair away from her neck and pierced her skin. He was completely in love with her blood, head over heels. She felt in every way connected to him. He was extremely aroused by their bodies. Her wet body against his. His blood in her mouth. His fangs in her neck. His free hand on her clit. It was a magical fit. He daydreamed about starting every morning this way. Well, one way or another, she would move in, right? She couldn't resist him for too long.

Every sip of his blood made her fall harder. It was the best way to drown in feeling. The pleasurable numbness took over her entire body. She could feel it down to her toes, which curled from the intensity. The familiar feeling of being complete had returned. She wanted all of him.

During the exchange, Elena felt his hardness growing against her back. She rubbed against him to stimulate him even more. He moaned against her neck. She was such a minx. He finished feeding and stumbled through a blood lust haze to pleasure her.

He pulled his wrist away from her mouth and guided his hardness into her opening. Elena braced her hand against the shower wall and moaned as he entered.

He pulled his hips away from her body, sliding nearly all the way out, before pushing his weight into her. She moaned and pushed back against him. His thrusts became shorter, but harder. He concentrated on her feeling him deep. He held onto her by her breasts kneading them at the same time. She loved the feeling of his chest against her back.

"Damon, I want you faster." She begged while pushing back onto him.

He granted her request and picked up the pace. She could hear the slick sounds from his movements. The steam made everything more exaggerated. She moaned on each thrust, feeling satisfied with the way he filled her. He consumed her. Her increasing sounds only made him more excited to make her scream. One hand moved to rub her clit, while the other hand went to her hip for a tighter grip. He loved dominating her tiny frame.

"Damon, don't stop." She screamed. Her pulse accelerated as she wanted more.

She trembled in his arms, her knees being unable to support his assault. He pushed them both to climax and he draped over her body.

She felt her release overtake her in waves. She was deliciously weak and held onto the railing in the shower.

Before she collapsed in the shower, he led her out and turned off the water.

"I love you." She drawled, exhausted from their session. Her cheeks were adorably rosy.

"I love you too." He smirked and dried her off with a towel.

* * *

_A/N: Damon said the three words. 5 chaps to go. **  
Be Good & Review!**_

_I dedicate this longer chapter to the reviewer (_kateliz76_) that requested it. See, I listen. LOL!  
_


	35. Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll

_Man, I'll freak you out_

_No sex, no drugs, no like_

_No love when it comes to today_

_Stay if you wanna love me, stay_

_Oh don't be shy, let's cause a scene_

_Like lovers do on silver screens_

_Let's make it yeah, we'll cause a scene_

_Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll by The Killers_

.

.

.

**One Week Later**

**(Saturday Evening)**

Elena was in a fit looking around her room for a missing shoe. Damon and her were going to hang out at The Grill. He didn't offer to help find the stubborn shoe, instead he whined about her being a silly teenage girl and played with teddy. He stood up from bed and glanced at knickknacks on her dresser. His eyes landed on a JetBlue Airlines envelope.

Elena was in her bathroom looking around for the shoe. To her surprise, she found it on the floor, covered by a dirty towel. She walked back into the bedroom with a victorious cheer! She froze at the serious expression on Damon's face. He had opened the plane tickets. The tickets were bought months in advance and Andy paid for them.

"You're going to travel with Andy?" He cut to the chase.

"No. I'm going to meet up with him."

"Both trips are open." He remarked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes.

"So I can stay or leave whenever I want."

"When are you leaving?"

"Um." Elena did the math in her head. "I leave in 12 days to New York."

"For how long?"

Elena sighed. "Andy's birthday is August 11th. We're going to Coney Island. The band plays Terminal 5 on August 13th."

Damon furrowed his brows. "What happens after the 13th?"

"They leave to Philly. So I guess, I'll come home."

"You guess? That doesn't sound like a sure answer." Damon scoffed.

Elena closed the distance between their bodies until they were a foot apart.

She looked up at him. "You could meet me in New York?"

"You want me to go away with you, again?"

Elena shrugged like she didn't care, but she had a wicked smile on her face.

"What about Los Angeles?"

"The band is playing The Troubadour on August 25th. I promised to be there as well. It is their first time playing Hollywood!"

"Don't you have school?" Damon asked raising a brow.

Elena nodded. "Starts September 7th."

"What does Jenna say about your gallivanting?" He asked out of curiosity.

Elena laughed. "Nothing, she loves _Andrew_."

Damon tensed up at her words. She noticed it for a split-second, but then he returned to being collected.

"Where do you plan on staying?"

"Wherever the band goes. Unless you come."

Damon tilted his head at her. "I'm easily convinced with anything concerning you."

She smiled at his acceptance and jumped his bones. He rolled his eyes and kissed her head.

"Chop, Chop." Damon released her roughly and pushed her out the bedroom door.

.

.

.

At The Grill, Damon went up to the bar to order a drink. Much to his dismay, it was a busy night out in Mystic Falls. Such a stupid little town with not many places to go. He waited over ten minutes to get served. Elena was patiently sitting at a booth waiting for him. She already finished her meal. She was hoping to convince Damon to play pool with her, before she went home with him.

Elena was distracted thinking about nonsense, Andy's birthday and Damon's feeding methods. She relaxed against the booth an closed her eyes. It was a loud night, she wanted a quick break.

Two large calloused hands covered her eyes from behind. Elena tensed up at the sudden contact. She had been on edge ever since the incident with Stefan the week before. Much to her relief, Stefan was never at the boarding house.

"There is no running that can hide you, 'cause I can see in the dark." The husky male voice whispered in her ear.

"Andy!" Elena shrieked in a momentous mix of joy and anxiety.

Damon heard her voice from the bar. He turned around and squinted at the two.

"So, ya save me and leave me, do ya _sweetheart_?" Andy sat down in front of her in the booth.

Elena was unable to reply. She was transfixed by his appearance. He looked happy, healthy and sober. She was about to reply when Damon came up to the booth with his scotch, finally, in his hand.

Andy's body flinched up. "You're a vampire."

"You didn't get your memory back." Elena's jaw dropped. In truth, she should have known right away, there were subtle changes in his wardrobe that gave it away. 20 year old Andy was into industrial music. He was wearing chunky black boots, various leather bracelets, and silver necklaces.

Andy looked up at Damon. "I once had sex with a vampire. She wanted a nibble and my blood poisoned her. It wasn't a pretty sight."

Before Damon could respond, Elena cut in.

"My _boyfriend_, Damon." She motioned over. "He's monogamous."

Andy understood her meaning and nodded.

"I stopped by to drop Caroline off. And kid, you owe me some blanks in my memories. Some karaoke too."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Has any of your _memory_ returned?"

"Not full stuff." Andy shrugged. "I have flashbacks now and then. And let me tell ya, it is a fuckin' trip every time. I mean, gah, we have done some freaky-."

Andy stopped elaborating, because Elena was looking at him with a license to kill.

Andy bit his lip. "So no full memory yet, but I'm writing songs inspired by the flashbacks."

Damon noticed that Elena was physiologically nervous.

"We can do our _thing_ later. I'm gonna go hang with Jenna. She is _still _crazy about me, right?" Andy seemed puzzled.

"Yes." Elena managed to reply.

Andy got up from the booth. Damon slipped in to sit across from Elena.

Andy was standing there, not leaving. He dramatically pretended to be surprised, by covering his mouth in mock shock. "I take it we don't do our secret handshake anymore... ya know, the one with no hands involved."

She burst into laughter, almost crying. Andy mischievously winked and walked away.

Elena calmed herself and noticed Damon's icy expression.

She rolled her eyes. "We never had a secret handshake. That was a joke."

"I think life has a pattern. We were just talking about his tour and then bam, he's here." Elena groaned.

"He's here." Damon said with a sarcastic smirk.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, memory loss Andy, so silly. He whispered a lyric of 'Infra-Red' by Placebo. **Be Good & Review!**_

_D/E fans stay strong. Julie has confirmed that "hate is the beginning of a love story" applies to D/E. The interview is on the NY Post site._

_**NEW STORY:** I Hate The Way You Love - Civil War, 1864. Elena is the new girl in Mystic Falls. John Gilbert and Giuseppe Salvatore are plotting her engagement to Stefan. Meanwhile, Damon loves her at first sight. Elena hates Damon. - Read it via my author profile. :)_

_**P.S.: (SPOILER 2x2)** Did anyone start shipping Caroline/Stefan? OMFG, why do I like it?  
_


	36. Mr Brightside

_Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head, but she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress. Now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look - it's killing me and taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Mr. Brightside by The Killers_

.

.

.

**The Next Morning**

Andy pinched Elena's leg and she jumped up in pain.

"What was that for?" Elena said rubbing the spot.

"Your phone is ringing!" Andy said annoyed and tired.

"Huh." Elena's phone was ringing on its lowest volume. She pulled it out of the front pocket of her jeans. In a way, she was grateful that Andy didn't go digging around to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered without checking the ID.

It was Damon, but she didn't hear him. "What? Say that again?"

"Where are you?" Damon repeated slowly.

"I'm..." Elena looked around confused. "I'm in the middle of nowhere. I don't know where I am."

"Do you know what city you're in?" Damon said incredulously.

"I'm in the middle of a field. Hold on." Elena explained.

Elena asked Andy if he remembered the town's name.

"Halifax." She said.

"What's in Halifax?" Damon asked curious. Less than 2,000 people lived in Halifax. It was known for its Amish community.

"Nothing is here." She said nonchalantly.

Andy poked Elena and she turned to look at him. He was pouting, rubbing his stomach and she nodded in understanding.

"Hey, we really need to eat... do you want to meet up with us?"

Damon agreed, but his voice was emotionless.

"Okay." Elena yawned. "I'll text you the address. Love you."

.

.

.

It took Damon 35 minutes at his driving speed to reach Halifax. Elena was right in her assessment, she was in the middle of nowhere. The majority of the town was sprawling green fields. He raised a brow when he saw a horse carriage crossing the road. Amish communities always gave him a sense of déjà vu.

Needless to say, Damon found the two easily, as he entered the Road Diner. Elena and Andy were laughing about an inside joke. Elena's eyes lit up seeing Damon approach their booth. She got up, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss. "Have a seat, we haven't eaten yet."

Damon sat down next to Elena and noticed some grass in her hair. He removed it and held it out to her in his hand.

"It happens." She shrugged.

"We slept in a field." Andy explained.

"Why?" Damon asked them.

"Why not?" Andy countered.

"God, this is so weird! I haven't heard you say that in forever." Elena laughed.

"What?" Damon asked confused.

"Whenever you ask why, I always ask why not." Andy said.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three.

"We already ordered." Elena said for the sake of saying something.

"45 minutes ago!" Andy said annoyed and loud.

"We need more coffee." Elena frowned at the empty pot. "You need to take your meds."

Andy rolled his eyes and threw back some pills with a glass of water.

"I'm so excited for Karaoke!" Andy said enthusiastically.

"In Mystic Falls?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, sort of, it's in the outskirts, the place might not be there anymore." Elena said seriously.

"Guess we're gonna find out!" Andy clapped liked a little kid.

"So I have to ask, what is your song?" Damon asked Andy.

"My Life Would Suck Without You." Andy answered.

"Nice. Kelly Clarkson." Damon pretended to be impressed. "I'm more of a Taylor Swift guy."

"The country blond with a guitar?" Andy nodded. "No, but seriously, I heard the song on the radio, when I was driving with Caroline. She was _all on_ that." He said mischievously with a lewd smile.

"Of course, she's your test audience." Elena huffed in disgust.

Elena looked over at Damon to explain. "20 year old Andy loves hooking up with girls by singing pop hits. He has the moves, because he can hit all the high notes."

Andy laughed. "You make it sounds like the 'other' me died. I'm the same person."

"No. You're not. I would know." Elena said grimly.

"So no Karaoke for 23-slash-almost-24 year old me?" Andy asked.

Elena looked at him like he was stupid. "You sing your own songs. You're in a band. What do you think?"

Andy shrugged. He looked up with a wide smile. "I have an idea for a bet."

"Go on." Elena said bored and hungry.

"I will make Jenna sing tonight." Andy said.

The whole table laughed picturing it.

"Fine." Elena held out a hand to shake on it.

"Open prize." Andy said before shaking it.

Elena confirmed and they shook hands.

The waitress, finally, came over with breakfast. Elena and Andy flipped out over the food. Elena was loving the happy face style chocolate chip pancakes. Andy unzipped his hoodie to get more comfortable. Elena started laughing loudly and the whole diner looked over.

"What is wrong with you?" Andy asked confused.

Andy followed Damon's gaze to his right arm. His arm read 'Andy, you're a star!' and little stars were drawn everywhere in blue sharpie marker.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Andy shouted, the people at the diner looked at him disapprovingly for the foul language. "You are pure girly evil."

Elena continued laughing.

"I don't even have a place to shower!" Andy whined.

That only made Elena laugh harder.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, laugh it up sweetheart. Revenge will be sweet."

The table fell silent as Elena and Andy devoured their food. With an occasional 'try this' or 'this is delicious', there wasn't any talking at all. When they finished, all of the plates were empty, and they were very stuffed.

"I need to use the restroom before we leave." Elena said and Damon let her out of the booth.

Damon didn't talk, but stared territorially at Andy. Andy noticed, but didn't care, he was checking messages on his phone.

"Is it a myth that vampires can tell when someone is afraid?" Andy asked in a monotone voice, not looking up from his cell.

"No. We can tell. It makes killing more fun." Damon said seriously.

"Good." Andy nodded, while replying to a text message. He looked up meeting Damon's eyes. "I apologize in advance, if we already did this _thing_ pre-hospitalization."

"What thing?"

Andy leaned back relaxed against the booth. "The _jealous boyfriend thing_. Can we skip to the end? I don't give a shit. I'm not afraid of anything."

Damon knew Andy was sincere. Andy was indifferent about the situation. There were no signs of elevated breathing or heartbeat. Honestly, Andy could have said something about the weather versus life or death. It was all the same to him.

"I enjoy physical pain. It turns me on. I get to feel _something_ other than emptiness." Andy looked down, he received another message on his phone.

"Are you trying to piss me off? I could snap your neck in a second." Damon said incredulously.

Andy smiled and leaned over the booth. People in the diner were expecting the guys to make out. Andy winked and whispered. "Do it, come on... I'm suicidal." He paused, his eyes darkened with seriousness. "Elena would never forgive you."

Andy backed down, shrugging and went back to his phone.

Damon didn't get a chance to respond, because Elena returned sliding into the booth.

"Do you know who this is? She won't fuck off." Andy held out his phone to her.

Elena glanced at the name and area code. "One of Jenny's friends."

"Ewww." Andy made a face of disgust.

Elena's jaw dropped in amusement. "Wait, what does that say..." She grabbed the phone and read the conversation. "This is too good!"

"More like annoying." Andy rolled his eyes.

Elena handed the phone back. "She's pretty good at sexting." Elena said exiting the diner.

"Yeah, but I'm a phone sex kinda guy." Andy reminded.

"So why are you driving to Stony Creek?" Elena asked curious in the parking lot.

Andy pulled at his hair in annoyance. "When I was, well 20, I loaned a sythensizer to a guy. He never returned it and I never picked it up."

"You want to pick up a synth you loaned three years ago? That's insane." Elena shook her head. "It could be broken. Or he could have sold it. Does this guy know you're coming?"

"Ugh, I don't have his number anymore. But I have to try! It's like five fuckin' grand."

Elena's eyes widened. "You loaned something worth-"

Andy cut her off. "Yeah yeah, I'm insane. Nothing new. I'll call you later, kid." He turned to open his car door.

.

.

.

Elena watched Halifax pass by in the Damon's chevy. She yawned, tired, she only slept three hours.

"What time did you leave my house?" Damon asked emotionless.

"Four."

"Did you guys have a good night? Well, morning, actually?" Damon asked with a tense jaw.

"Normal fun." Elena shrugged. "Drove. Talked. 7-Eleven Slurpees. Fell asleep when the sun came up."

"Why didn't you guys stop at a motel? Or better yet your house?"

"We usually sleep outside."

"Do you want me to take you camping?" Damon turned to her.

"Not particularly, but we could if you want." Elena smiled. "I'm not like a big fan of the wilderness. I love stars. That is why we sleep outside."

"Stars? Seriously?"

"Looking at stars reminds me that any problem I have is nothing compared to the vastness of existence." Elena explained in a gentle voice.

Damon thought about Elena's words, it probably meant more to her because she was not immortal.

After ten minutes, Damon broke the silence again. "Andy told me he wasn't afraid of me."

"Blah, should he have a reason to be?" Elena asked confused.

"People are generally afraid of vampires."

"Andy is too apathetic to be afraid." She stated seriously.

"The golf cart thing happened when he was 20. I suggested it as a joke, but he wanted to do it. So he hot-wired it and I drove it. I took a sharp turn around a lake and lost control. We jumped out in time, before submerging. Someone called the cops hearing the commotion. Now Andy has a felony on his record for stealing it. The lesson: don't suggest ANY crazy ideas, because he will do it."

Damon turned surprised at her words. The night they played 'Never Have I Ever' on the beach, she said there wasn't a story behind the golf cart. Damon couldn't help his curiosity, he wanted to hear all of the stories. He found it interesting that people in Mystic Falls had an inaccurate perception of Elena. Stefan never dated the real deal.

Elena could barely talk, she was so fatigued "Honey, you should let me sleep for awhile, before you feed."

* * *

_A/N: I was excited to write the Mr Brightside chapter! :) D/E bloodplay & smut next. **Be Good & Review!**_


	37. Smile Like You Mean It

_Save some face, you know you've only got one_

_Change your ways while you're young_

_Boy, one day you'll be a man_

_Oh girl, he'll help you understand_

_Smile Like You Mean It by The Killers_

_._

_._

_._

Damon was outrageously bored as he drove by green field after green field. Meanwhile, Elena slept through the car ride in the middle of nowhere, which was Halifax, Virginia. Damon was thrilled when he passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. He settled on driving straight to the boarding house, so he wouldn't have to deal with Jenna. He had no idea if she was home. He parked the Chevy and carried Elena's limp body into the house. She didn't even flinch as he walked upstairs and placed her on his bed.

Four hours later, Damon was restless and hungry. If he wanted, he could have picked up a blood bag, but he refused to give in. It was true, he was officially a spoiled vampire. He had no qualms about admitting it. With his willing and beautiful companion next to him, it would be a shame to not drink from her. She let him do it every day, it only made him love her more. Minute after minute, he watched her pulse. He was unable to understand a single word in his book, it made no difference that he read the same page three times. With set determination, he tossed the book off the bed. He couldn't deal with looking at Elena any longer.

Elena's opened her sleepy eyes when he roughly pulled her jeans off her body. She comically slid down the bed in the process. She looked down realizing her topless state. All she had left on was her underwear and socks.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled.

"Baking cookies." Damon said sarcastically.

"Hmm?" She was too lethargic to catch the sarcasm.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Damon grumbled. He took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. She knew he was impatient, it was so obvious in his mannerisms.

Elena found herself in his arms, while he rearranged her body like a barbie on the bed. He made her remain on her hands and knees. He leaned over her body to whisper in her ear. "We're going to fuck and I'm going to feed." His voice was cocky as usual. She knew there was a smirk on his face, but she didn't care. She was willing to play.

She gasped when he roughly slipped two fingers into her core. With a couple of strokes, Elena felt the familiar unbridled desire ignite within her. She started moaning in lustful satisfaction, Damon smiled and added another finger. He picked up the pace, making her tremble in pleasure. She couldn't help spreading her legs wider apart.

"That's right, spread for me. I know exactly what you want." He rubbed his length up and down against her wetness.

Elena was going to curse him for teasing, but to her relief, he slammed into her. She gasped as he unapologetically went all the way in. She felt her inner walls reacting from the minimally painful invasion. He was throbbing inside her, while she adjusted to his size. She didn't complain, she loved feeling the extra depth of his thrusts from the position. His large hands gripped her hips tight as he pulled her onto him. He involuntarily purred in bliss. He was finally content after waiting for hours. Damon started to slam into her repeatedly. Elena loved it when he got rough with her. She couldn't help moaning loudly as he pumped into her. He worked her body hard to continue hearing the delicious sounds. She rhythmically rocked back into him in undeniable desperation. He noticed when she began to meet all of the thrusts.

"More, more, more. You want it bad, don't you?" He said in an annoyingly sing-song voice.

She would have replied if she wasn't quivering in feeling.

All too soon the feeling became overwhelming. Damon's hand reached down to rub her clit mimicking the rhythm of his thrusts. Her breathing became deeper and erratic as he mercilessly increased the force. His movements made her bones ache. She felt every muscle in her body contract as she got closer to release. Moments later, she reached her peak, crying out as the pleasure ripped through her. Her heart was racing with adrenaline running around. Elena heard him groan in pleasure, her release made it easier for him to slide through her. She felt him increase his pace through her haze of disorientation. Elena whimpered feeling him aggressively use her body. After an assortment of deep thrusts, he released inside her and slapped her behind at the same time. Elena jumped up reacting to the unexpected slap. It sobered her up. Damon slipped out of her and flipped her body over. She looked straight at his hungry eyes with her back against the mattress. She knew what he wanted.

Damon's body hovered over hers predatorally. She watched as the blue veins appeared on his face, before he bent down to bite her neck. Elena moaned in appreciation, her body jolted in arousal all over again. He was taking her higher, higher, it was a rush of numbing pleasure. She craved his bites, it was her new addiction. Elena clawed at his back for the sake of having something to hold onto. As he fed from her, she felt him harden against her thigh. Feeding always made him aroused. One of the numerous perks of being with a vampire lover was undoubtedly their stamina.

Damon could sense her need for another round and retracted his fangs from her neck. He wasn't positive if it was the blood bond, but he always knew when she was aroused. It had nothing to do with smell, he could literally feel it in his bones when she was aroused. Damon positioned himself at her opening and bit into the other side of her neck. His thrusts were gentle and slow, the opposite of their previous tryst. Elena was in heaven feeling the mutual forms of pleasure, feeding and intercourse.

Damon's eyes rolled back as he ravished her body. He intensely concentrated on timing both actions to give her maximum satisfaction. He drew back when he felt her growing weak underneath him. Elena's eyes were glazed in blankness. He realized that he might have been over eager in the assault. He bit into his wrist hoping to steady her. He pressed his wrist against her mouth and she consumed his blood like water. The feeling was unexplainable, only a vampire could understand the beauty of sharing blood. Damon moaned as she hungrily sucked, his body naturally reacted and within a few thrusts they happily reached their second climaxes. She released his wrist feeling fatigued and relaxed. She stared at the ceiling in a dazed state.

"That was fun." She sighed.

"Mmm Hmm." Damon purred against her neck as his body was still half on top of her.

.

.

.

One hour later, Elena awoke from her post-coitus nap. Damon wasn't gripping on her body, so she was able to move around. She stretched against the bed like a lazy feline. She smiled looking at her sated vampire. He had a small smile on his face. That's right, she took him to vampire heaven and back. She sighed and reached onto the nightstand for her cell. She was curious to hear about Andy's adventure to Stony Creek.

She scrolled through her messages. Most of them were from Caroline and Jenny. Jenny wanted to be updated on Andy's memory loss situation. There was one sent an hour old from Andy: "Sweetheart, if I belong in heaven, where do you belong? YES, TONIGHT! ;)"

Elena re-read the message a few times in joy. She let out a small shriek and jumped out of bed. She wiggled into one of Damon's sweaters and ran into to the en suite bathroom with her phone. Damon could hear her scrambling around, but he didn't care. He was too fulfilled to bother with conversation.

In the bathroom, she sat on the edge of the bathtub and dialed Andy.

"Hey kid."

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Uh, almost there... less than 15 minutes from town."

"Good, good. Tell me all the news!" She said enthusiastically.

"Well, let's see. I got the synth back. But it smells like beer. No joke. I'm not sure if it works, guess I'll find out. The guy doesn't even care about playing guitar anymore."

"Oh god." She lamented.

Andy laughed at her reaction.

"I already stopped by the Karaoke place. Hmm, but I couldn't figure out if they are closed for good or if they are closed tonight."

"There is nothing in that part of town. I wouldn't be surprised if they went out of business."

"Yep, yep. Are ya ready for the sweetness?"

"Uh huh, that's why I called. What about Heaven & Hell?"

"Someone called me, someone I can't remember named Morgan." Andy said awkwardly in reference to the memory loss. "Anyway, 'Morgan', told me that Heaven & Hell VII was tonight. Fuckin' fantastic! You're coming right?"

"Duh, but we're going to need costumes!" She squealed.

"Yes, dear. Want me to pick ya up and we can head to the mall? Maybe Spencer's is worth a last minute shot?"

"Good thinking. I'll text you where to pick me up."

"Okay, kid. See ya in a few."

Elena jumped up and down in excitement. She had yet another reason to leave Mystic Falls. The summer was turning out to be a really good time. She laughed at her grungy appearance in the mirror. She snooped around the bathroom to find a brush. After taming her hair, she washed her face and cleaned up before heading back into the bedroom.

She made her way around the room collecting her clothing, which Damon managed to scatter on every surface possible.

Damon turned on his side, a sheet haphazardly covered his waist, and watched her dress. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the mall with Andy." She said putting on her shoes.

"Okay." Damon said slowly.

"Karaoke isn't happening tonight. We're going to a rave." She smiled.

"A rave? What here?" Damon asked confused.

"No, in another town like an hour away. It's a masquerade."

"Will you be gone all night?" Damon pouted.

Elena held back from giggling at his expression. Did he pout on purpose or was it unconscious?

"Uh huh. You can come if you want... not sure if you'll have fun. It's a freak show." She walked over to the bed and french kissed him. "I love you. I'll call you later."

* * *

_A/N: Four chapters left. I've been to Heaven & Hell, lol. Everything is leading to the grand finale. Will it be decadent? I hope so. If you want a particular naughty to happen, go ahead and suggest it, or forever hold your peace. **Be Good & Review!**_


	38. Leave The Bourbon On The Shelf

_Darling don't you see I'm not satisfied_

_Until I hold you tight_

_Give me one more chance tonight_

_And I swear I'll make it right_

_But you ain't got time for this_

_And that wreckin' bell is ringin'_

_Leave The Bourbon On The Shelf by The Killers_

.

.

.

"No."

"You haven't given me one reason why we shouldn't." Andy replied.

"It would be..." Elena paused to think for the right word. "Uncomfortable."

"Seriously? So, would it be more comfortable if he wasn't your boyfriend?"

Elena's eyes widened. "I.. I, you're a freak."

Andy laughed at her response. "Takes one to know one."

Elena shot daggers at him.

"I'll stop asking when ya give me a valid reason."

"He won't be into it." Elena frowned.

Andy tossed _Mr. Bear_ in the air a few times, thinking about her reply. "Kid, whenever you have a boyfriend it really screws up our favorite kinda fun."

"You can keep whining, but it isn't going to change anything."

Andy shot her a pointed look. "Guess I'll have to wait it out. Something will happen and you'll come back... you always do."

"That's mean." Elena crossed her arms.

"No, it's the truth. All of your boyfriends come and go, but our friendship is solid."

"When we're not fighting." She shot him a lopsided grin.

"The answer is no? Really? I know ya want to..." Andy said with a suggestively knowing look.

Elena groaned and looked at the ceiling. "God, fine! We'll see how the night goes and maybe I'll ask him."

"We know how the night is gonna go. Don't try and pull your goody-goody crap on me."

"Can we talk about something else?" Elena asked exasperated.

"You didn't tie that right." Andy motioned at her corset.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Can you fix it?"

Andy shrugged and motioned her to sit on the bed. He expertly untied the lacing on the back of her corset.

"Ow!" Elena shrieked when he laced it back up.

"Oh, please." Andy said while pulling harder on the laces.

Andy ran a single finger down the back boning of her corset. He was proudly admiring his handy work. "You're all set."

"I can't breathe, but I'm sure it looks great." Elena replied.

Andy rolled his eyes.

Elena looked around the room for her jacket. She was finally ready to leave and get on the road. It was getting late.

Damon entered her bedroom as she was zipping up a black track jacket over her red satin corset. She was wearing black track pants and sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had some black eyeliner on, but not too much other make up on. Damon heard parts of their conversation. Damon deduced Andy wanted his permission for something. While Damon doubted Andy would be like, 'hey dude, can I have sex with your girlfriend?', he also assumed it wasn't something innocent. Judging from the bit of conversation he picked up, it didn't sound like Elena was freaked out by Andy's request... whatever it was.

Damon thought Elena would be blushing or acting nervous, when he entered the room. She didn't look guilty. Andy's request really hadn't fazed her. She just saw him in the room and smiled, before gathering her things together.

"I thought you said this rave was a masquerade." Damon's eyes scanned her body up and down.

Elena nodded. "My costume is underneath."

"We had an awkward experience once when I got pulled over for speeding. The cop was suspicious or possibly turned on..." Andy laughed. "Because she was dressed like a raver."

"Are you hiding a costume underneath?" Damon asked. Andy was lounging on Elena's bed wearing a black v-neck and black skinny jeans with a large belt buckle.

"I'm an angel." Andy replied.

"He has wings." Elena quipped.

"Which I'm obviously not wearing right now." Andy shrugged. "I'm heaven. She's hell."

"It's fitting." Elena nodded and studied Damon. "Are you going to be a vampire pretending to be a human or a vampire pretending to be a vampire?"

Andy laughed. "Geez, try saying that 10 times fast."

"We need to leave right now." Elena said and slapped Andy's leg. "Get up, nap time is over."

The trio went downstairs and out to the front porch.

"Am I driving?" Damon asked.

Elena bit her lip thinking about it. "Andy should. He has a bigger car."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with Super Smash Bros." Andy teased.

Elena put her stuff in the back and sat up front with Andy. She didn't want to make him feel like a chauffeur. Although, the seating arrangements were somewhat odd. At least the ride wasn't too long. Damon sat in the back seat of the SUV playing with the moon roof button. He touched the plasma TV realizing Andy had a make-shift bachelor pad in his car. 'Rockstars', Damon rolled his eyes.

Before Andy could get on the highway, Elena suggested stopping at a grocery store for supplies.

"I'm surprised you didn't have any pacifiers." Andy commented.

"Why would I? There are no raves around here. And I'm not a fan of rollin' for kicks." Elena answered.

Andy parked his car in front of the grocery store. "Don't ya miss it?"

Elena chuckled. "No, it just makes me super excited for summer every year."

Andy smiled at her flattering answer. He handed her his credit card. She looked at him in confusion. "Go shop. I want to smoke." He said while opening the glove compartment to grab a pack of Marlboro.

Damon followed Elena into the grocery store. She picked up a cart and went down the aisles like a seasoned professional. He grabbed a case of bottle water for her and she looked pleased with everything. She just needed to find a few more things.

"I want to see what's underneath." Damon requested.

Elena turned to him confused. He leered at her track suit.

She shook her head. "I'm not undressing in the middle of a grocery store."

"Give me a preview." Damon smirked.

Elena raised a brow and unzipped her jacket to reveal her red satin corset. She could tell from Damon's expression that he really appreciated it. She looked at him coyly, which only seemed to set him off more. Damon took a quick look down the aisle and pulled her to him. She gasped at the sudden embrace and moaned when his hands cupped her breasts. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it down to her thigh. She rubbed it against the track pants.

"Feel that crease." She said.

Damon nodded.

"Thi-Hi socks." She grinned. "Alright, the preview is over. We're wasting too much time."

Damon reluctantly released his hold on her body and she pushed the cart to the front register. The cashier shot Elena a curious look, while scanning the pacifiers. Elena smiled in return.

As they started driving west on the highway, Elena was occupied with picking road music. She snickered playing 'Rehab' by Amy Winehouse. She started singing along, assuming Andy would do the Jay-Z parts. As a classically trained musician, he appreciated a diverse range of genres. He thought all music could be good music.

Elena smiled hearing Andy do the rap. "Bass blaring outta my system, that's how I detox. Oh when will he stop? He still pumping that real shit. My flow so dumb, my face is numb, shit, I don't feel shit. Where's a therapist? Yeah-"

Elena interrupted him to ask about the mystery caller. "Was Morgan a guy?"

"Ya, do ya know him?" Andy answered not looking away from the road.

"I think Charlie Morgan called you. We met him partying with Sam."

"Huh. I wonder who else you will be able to find tonight."

"This is going to get complicated with your memory loss."

"Not really." Andy said coolly. "It's impossible for me to remember all of the girls."

Elena laughed. "Real classy."

"Whether it be blacking out or groupies, it all gets mixed up in my head." He explained nonchalantly.

"Hence why you get punched in the face so much." She said cheekily.

"It's cool. Sex is fun." He replied in a monotone voice.

Elena rolled her eyes at Andy's typical response. "I wonder if hearing music tonight will bring back your memories."

"Maybe." He said, not trying to get his hopes up.

The rest of the ride passed in casual conversation, while Elena played DJ. Much to her amusement, Damon became invested in playing Wii. He didn't say much of anything during the entire ride. Elena would glance back at him and admire his concentrated looks. She thought he looked adorable. There was something fantastic about a 145 year old vampire playing video games.

After one hour and fifteen minutes of driving, they arrived in Cave Spring. Andy parked the car on a road near an industrial warehouse lot. Damon was confused when he realized Andy and Elena were getting out. There were no other people around them, truly it was deserted area.

Andy popped the trunk to get the supplies out. Elena took the opportunity to use the mirror in the car. After applying some lipstick, she set her black eye mask in place. She gathered her hair in a net and put on her red shoulder-length wig. The wig had small demonic horns. Damon's reaction to her appearance gave her endless pride. He actually looked shocked, even if it was for a second. She giggled. She handed him a standard black eye mask. "Rules are rules."

Damon continued staring at her while he put the eye mask on. Andy was already wearing his mask, but he was carrying the angel wings. "Are we ready?" Andy asked.

"Ready for what exactly? We're the only people out here." Damon looked around.

"You can't drive to location." Elena explained.

"Typical outlaw style with the shady directions." Andy lamented.

"Outlaw?" Damon questioned.

"The rave is illegal." Elena answered.

"When the cops come, they will give you a ticket for trespassing." Andy added.

"Have you gotten a ticket before?" Damon asked Elena.

"No. I always made sure she got away, even if I ended up with a ticket. We would have been in serious shit, if I had been caught with a minor." Andy answered.

Elena smiled apologetically at Andy.

The trio ended up in front of a fence. It was around 9 feet tall.

Damon was surprised to see Elena toss her bag over it. She climbed it in less than a minute. She was a flexible girl thanks to her years as a cheerleader. Andy climbed over it awkwardly, because of the large wings. He passed the wings to Elena before climbing completely over. Damon jumped over.

"Fucking vampires." Andy shook his head in disbelief.

The trio continued walking and Damon's sensitive ears could pick up heavy sounding bass. "We're close."

* * *

**A/N: ATTENTION: PICK THE SMUT! Go to my profile and vote for the scene you want.**

_(Damon/Elena/Andy smut in the poll - - - Obviously, I'm going to write D/E smut.)**  
**_

_Please be a good reader and participate. I want to make the Finale great! If you have comments about the poll, leave a review._

_**NEXT: Heaven & Hell.** The countdown is on!  
_


	39. The End In The Beginning

_When there's nowhere else to run...  
Is there room for one more son?__ One more son.  
If you can hold on. If you can hold on, hold on_  
_I wanna stand up, I wanna let go.  
You know, you know - no you don't, you don't_  
_I wanna shine on in the hearts of men_  
_I wanna mean it from the back of my broken hand_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Elena watched the ground as she walked down a rock covered hill. It was somewhat daunting considering it was pitch dark. She was envious of her two male companions. Andy was ahead of her, at least a good 100 feet, he simply didn't give a fuck about the rocks. He almost fell a couple of times, but he never hit the ground. Damon was behind her, he could see in the dark. He was going slow on her behalf, in case he needed to catch her. Elena assumed most people chose the less dangerous path to the rave, but on the downside it took much longer to get there. Elena squinted down the hill trying to spot Andy. It should have been hard, since he was wearing all black, but his wings glowed making it easier. After a few more steps, she saw him smoking a cigarette at the bottom of the hill.

With perfect timing, as Elena and Damon reached the bottom, Andy finished smoking. From there on it was easy tracks, the trio simply walked towards the sounds and lights. Damon was amused by the ravers running around decked in elaborate costumes. The closer they got to the rave, the messier the ground became with miscellaneous litter. "I feel like I'm at Naughty Summer Camp." Damon commented as they passed through a field of tents.

"You are - for one night only." Andy retorted as a raver dashed in between them blowing bubbles with a giant-sized wand.

"I wonder if you know anyone that brought a tent." Elena said to Andy, she was sure he did, but he might not actually remember them.

"I know 5 out of the 14 DJs tonight. I'm sure one of them is kickin' back in style." Andy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. She stupidly didn't consider that he would know the talent performing. "Heaven or Hell DJs?"

"Hmm, one in Heaven. Claire... her stage name is DJ Klarity. I met her at an after-party on tour last spring." Andy answered.

"Virginia is for lovers!" A raver screamed the state's slogan inside one of the tents.

"Is that the reason why there are only virginity jokes for West Virginia?" A female raver asked the screaming tent.

Elena turned around to see Question Girl. Question Girl was standing dazed in front of the tent. "I think she's actually waiting for an answer." Elena laughed at the ridiculousness.

Andy shrugged. "Whatever. Anything is better than 'Knock Knock' jokes."

The trio continued walking through the make-shift tented community, until they stood in front of an abandoned warehouse. There were other warehouses, which were all at least 600 feet away in distance. The entire area was surrounded by weedy, dried yellow grass. Damon figured it was an old industrial lot; which either got phased out for newer facilities or the factories went bankrupt. The location was ideal for the outlaw rave, because it was cut-off from main roads and no one lived close enough to hear or see the mayhem.

It was easy to find the entrance of the warehouse, there were plenty of ravers hanging out, smoking or going in and out. Andy walked in first with Elena and Damon following. The warehouse was lighted via generators, it wasn't creepy to walk around. Obviously nobody could use the elevators, so the stairwell was packed with people. Everyone had costumes and masks on, making all personal encounters anonymous.

Elena suggested finding a closet or something of the sort to fix her costume. After a couple of tries, Elena found a small room that would work. She went in to remove her track jacket and pants. She left anything she didn't need inside the closet, counting on returning later for her things. None of it was valuable, so it wasn't a risk. Elena stepped out in her costume: red shoulder-length wig, red satin corset, black boy shorts with clear plastic skirt, red thi-hi socks and her usual sneakers (comfort for 7 hour partying). It was impossible to miss Damon's hungry eyes raking her body. She mischievously smiled pleased to see his reaction. Andy was indifferent, having already seen the costume before.

Finally - after much time and traveling, the trio was ready to rave. "Good." Andy said happy Elena was ready-to-go. "Need to hit heaven first."

"Why?" Elena frowned. It wasn't exactly their type of scene in the past.

Andy sighed walking back to the stairwell. "I can't keep treats in the car, it's too risky if I get pulled over, ya know, post-hospital. Blah-Blah."

"Oh... right." Elena replied in an exaggerated drawn out tone.

The journey to the seventh floor could only be defined as exhilarating. "Walking up this many floors is not worth the lame fuckin' pun." Andy groaned. The stairwell was packed with people, it was sticky and sweaty. Elena figured it was a smidgen away from smelling like an orgy. Damon as a vampire had his senses overwhelmed, not only by the smell, but by being around many pulsing veins. He was quite entertained with the variety of costumes, some people were really provocative. A lot of girls look liked they belonged on poles, he realized Elena's costume was tasteful in comparison. A busty blond in her early 30s was going down the stairs, but she stopped seeing Damon. She poked his chest and said, "You bite!" Before Damon could reply, she was pushed further down the steps by the crowd behind her. Elena turned to Damon, but he could only shrug in defense. Elena rolled her eyes knowing it was probably one out of hundreds used for feeding.

As they approached the sixth floor, the music spinning in Heaven was no longer muffled. Andy laughed realizing it was Coldplay's 'The Scientist' remixed by A-Tronic. Elena turned to Damon explaining that Heaven turns popular Billboard songs into trance or happy hardcore tracks. Andy - ever the attention whore - decided to sing along while walking up the last floor. "You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you and tell you I set you apart." His sensual baritone echoed through the stairwell on top of the electronic beats.

"It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start-" Andy didn't get to finish singing because he was tackled.

A pale girl with long golden-blond hair, dressed as an angel, jumped on top of him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He nearly fell over the railing of the stairs. She was squealing at him. "Andy! Andy! It's you."

"It's me." Andy replied not knowing the identity of 'Angel'. She proceeded to aggressively kiss him. Meanwhile, Elena and Damon looked at the couple in matching expressions of raised eyebrows.

"Slow down on the sugar." Andy managed to wrangle the girl down.

"I heard you lost your memory! I assumed you weren't coming-" 'Angel' started talking fast. Andy and Elena looked at each other guessing she was high on amphetamines.

Andy rolled his eyes and effectively covered her mouth with his palm. He stared at her blue eyes through her mask. "Baby, I'm not on what you're on. I can only catch your every other word." He knew other ravers were annoyed with the reunion on the stairwell. "Come up with me to sort this out."

Andy grabbed her arm and the group managed to make it to the seventh floor. "So she seems friendly." Damon commented on 'Angel'. Elena laughed at his words. "This will be a long night of friendlies." She said through laughter. Elena was apathetic about what just happened, it was nothing she hadn't seen before at a rave.

It was a miracle (pun intended) how Andy managed to get the story in less than 5 minutes. Gemma, 23 years old, met him seven months ago. She worked as a sound techie for a concert venue in Richmond. She was friends with DJs at the rave. He didn't ask her if they fucked, but she seemed into it. He didn't have a problem letting her hang out with him.

The newly formed foursome proceeded to enter the steel doors of Heaven. There was a circular space barricade off in the middle of the floor. In the circular space was the DJs booth. Generators on the floor created a show of blue, white, and yellow lights. There were mist and bubble machines flooding the air. Ravers were dancing and singing along to the music. It was like being a part of the naughtiest musical possible. There were numerous make-out sessions against the walls and exhausted bodies curled up in every corner.

The DJ was spinning Rihanna's 'Love The Way You Lie' remixed by Temabes. Andy whispered to Gemma what he wanted. She knew where to go to help him out.

Andy turned to Elena and Damon. "She really is heaven sent, 'cause she knows someone with high grade."

Elena nodded. "That's convenient. Try for K too."

"Yes, ma'am." Andy and Gemma walked away and would return shortly.

Elena and Damon walked to stand against a wall instead of staying in the middle of the floor.

"So it's really that easy, huh?" Damon asked her curiously.

"Yeah... it's easier than this actually. Andy buys through recommendations. This way takes more steps. But this method prevents getting a dud or something laced."

"Have you ever..."

Elena knew what he was going to ask. "I've been on speed, LSD and coke involuntarily. And any raver gets a weak roll once in awhile."

In fated irony, the DJ switched to Ke$ha's 'Your Love Is My Drug' remixed by Dave Aude. Elena laughed knowing the lyrics of the song. Perfectly on time, Andy and Gemma returned. "Let's go. Right Now. This song." Andy groaned in annoyance.

Elena thought it was hilarious seeing Andy pissed about the pop song. She proceeded to sing the lyrics to get a rise out of him. "What you got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just cant get you off my mind!"

Andy turned to Elena in sheer horror. "You... the lyrics! Holy, ah, you're so not my best friend."

Gemma giggled watching the best friends interact.

Elena continued singing on a high key while walking down the stairwell. "The rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when you're with me. But crash and crave you when you leave."

"Shut up or you're not getting any tonight!" Andy shouted in the stairwell which in turn echoed loudly.

Comically various guys clapped in applause of the statement. "You show her who's boss." Lines of encouragement were tossed at the foursome. "Get a grip on the bitch."

It was awkward for 8 seconds, but then Andy, Gemma and Elena started laughing hysterically. Damon didn't seem to enjoy the innuendo-ridden humor. Nonetheless, it worked, Elena stopped singing the Ke$ha song.

The foursome made a quick pit-stop at Purgatory located on the third floor. It wasn't flashy and there was no music playing. Elena explained to Damon that it was where drinks, emergency stuff, free condoms, napping all took place. Elena and Andy needed to buy water before they could roll.

With the water in tow, they returned to the stairwell and kept going down. Naturally, Hell was located in the basement. Before reaching the floor, Elena's toes were jumping around in her sneakers. She was excited hearing the heavy music. It sounded damn good. Andy handed Elena a plastic packet of 3 Orange Stars. "Take 1 for now." He said.

"Seriously?" Elena frowned.

"It's a strong cut." Gemma explained. "I've already seen my friends roll."

"Where are your friends now?" Damon asked confused.

"Asleep in their tent." Gemma answered.

Andy and Elena cast each other looks. Gemma's friends must have rolled too hard to enjoy the ride.

Elena opened a water bottle and swallowed the tiny star. Elena tucked the other stars in her corset. Andy followed right after. "Guess we'll see what happens." He toasted with her.

.

.

_Another head aches, another heart breaks_  
_ I am so much older than I can take_  
_ And my affection, well it comes and goes_  
_ I need direction to perfection, no no no no_

.

.

Elena walked into Hell with her head already bobbing to the beat. It was incredible. Her favorite music at raves was bass heavy electro or dubstep. This type of music was mysterious, sexual, dark; the opposite of the poppy remixes upstairs in Heaven. Hell was lit with black lights and red lights, but Damon could see everything. He was immediately aroused since he was able to view everything on full display. It was like he was seeing the director's cut of the rave. There weren't many people dressed in Heaven costumes, only a few Fallen Angels with dark wings like Andy. The costumes in Hell were appropriately sinful, there was lots of leather, latex, and S&M related accessories. A couple passed Damon handcuffed together, while another couple was on the back wall fucking with a choke collar. His senses went wild smelling blood, what's worse he knew the blood was sweet. Damon had to control his fangs from elongating, while he could have gotten away with a vampire face, he didn't want to risk the temptation of sampling the ravers.

Elena noticed the strange look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I can smell blood." He confessed.

"Right." She said not sounding surprised, but more worried for his blood lust.

"How often does this thing happen?" Damon asked her. He was wondering how many times she's attended over the past three years as Andy's partner-in-crime.

"I'm not sure. They're spread apart in months. There isn't a formal method of picking the dates." She answered wandering in the direction of the dance floor.

Andy stopped talking to Gemma to grab Elena for a second. He went up to her and placed a pacifier in her hand. She would have forgotten, so she thanked him. He whispered something in her ear. Elena smirked listening to him. "Remind me at the end." She replied. Andy shrugged and walked away with Gemma.

Elena turned around and walk backwards. With a single finger, Elena beckoned Damon to join her. He had never seen anything sexier. He walked up to her and pressed his body against hers intimately, she could feel every part of him. Elena smiled in response to his movements. She could ever-so-often catch his eyes when the strobe lights hit in their direction. She giggled aloud, in her head she was comparing his abilities to a superhero, due to his eye mask. He looked at her amused and she gave him a 'nevermind' smirk.

Damon looked around at the various couples on the floor. Most of them were doing a hardcore version of grinding to the bass beats. He wouldn't have been surprised if people were having sex on the floor, because it was dark enough to get away with it. Damon ran his mouth against Elena's throat. He wished he could bite her, but he knew it wasn't possible. Although, he was getting curious about what E would feel like as a vampire. He shrugged off the idea and ran open mouth kisses along her neck. He proceeded to suck on her tender flesh creating several hickies. Damon bit down using his blunt teeth on various parts of her shoulder. He was satisfied with the moans of pleasure she was making in response.

Elena felt the moment the MDMA hit her system. She felt carefree and whimsical. The familiar rush of wanting to 'connect' with people made her energetic and social. The bass beats became all the more extreme, she felt like she could reach out and touch the notes of the music. The red strobe lights looked more shiny, magical, out of this world and going for a space ride. She smiled and nodded satisfied with the strength of the roll.

Damon felt her disconnect her arms from his neck. He watched her as she put the pacifier in her mouth. He had to admit, the vampire fangs she wore at the birthday rave were much sexier. She moved away slightly from Damon, a raver guy bumped into her and she heard Damon growl. Elena gave him a 'calm down' look.

Elena danced alone to the music seeking a loss of control. She loved the intricate layers of 'Hold On' by Rusko, it sounded liked beauty mixed with collision. She closed her eyes even though it was dark in the room. She did it to concentrate, really feeling the intensity of the music hitting her nerves. She twirled, bounced, swayed to the beat much like the other unattached ravers around her. Damon stood near watching her do her thing. He was more than pleased with the view, she looked hot in the thi-hi socks, they made her legs look even longer. He has always loved her legs. He was resolved to make her to keep the socks on when they would inevitably have sex later. He wanted to drape her legs over his shoulders so he could touch the socks on each thrust.

Elena's spell was broken as the track faded into Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' remixed by DJ G Ros Cold. Ravers on the floor cheered, 'hello hello how low?', and jumped according to the beat. There was a divine sense of unity when everyone started singing 'I feel stupid and contagious. Here we are now, entertain us'. Elena caught Damon singing, she made a mental note to ask about any Nirvana concert experiences.

Elena danced to a few more tracks, but she guided Damon off the floor when 'This Way' by Nero started playing. The song was notorious for making people horny, it got Elena hot too. She told him to sit down against the back wall and then straddled his lap. Damon leaned back realizing she was giving him a lap dance following the rhythm. He loved how confident she was acting. He was immensely enjoying feeling her grind him. It was obvious he was liking it given the hard on poking her. His hands lightly glided up and down her body mesmerized by the boning in the corset. He leaned close trying to capture her lips, but she dodged each time. He ended up kissing everywhere, including her breasts, but not her lips. Elena was afraid to start making out 'cause then she wouldn't to stop and miss the rest of the night. Instead of kissing him, she whispered the succinct lyrics ('boy... why I feel this way') in his ear.

Elena left Damon's lap once the seven minute song ended. She was excited about dancing to 'Mars' by Fake Blood.

One hour later, Elena and Damon were walking around they stumbled into Andy. He was shaking to the music against a wall without Gemma on his arm.

"There you are." Elena wondered about Andy's DJs. "Have any of your friends spinned?"

Andy took out his pacifier to reply. "I think we missed their sets. I know for sure that two DJs I know are spinning after 4."

Elena could tell Andy was in a different sort of mood. "Are you okay? You look a little shaken up."

Andy laughed considering the circumstances. "I'm great. I just got the best blowjob in existence."

"I doubt that." Elena replied.

Andy looked at her amused versus Damon looked at her like what-the-fuck. Elena rolled her eyes at their expressions. "It's more likely you forgot how good it feels on E." She made the point by running a single finger down his chest, he shivered at her gentle touch.

"Yeah, okay." Andy agreed with her right away. "Have you come down?"

"No."

"Good." Andy smiled.

"Yeah."

"Should we sit down?"

Elena agreed and she sat down against a wall. She was in the middle of Andy and Damon. Elena and Andy each took a second roll at the same time. The three of them remained silent once Elena and Andy were too overcome with feeling. Andy was holding Elena's hand, but she let him do it considering they were on E. After twenty minutes, Andy was unable to process what he was feeling. He felt a mixture of happiness, sadness, loneliness, anger, energy and love. He fell into a melancholic stupor and his head rested on Elena's shoulder. Elena didn't say anything about Andy, her eyes were closed while singing ('Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about'). Elena and Andy rolled hard for nearly two hours. They were incapacitated unable to stand or talk. It was unfortunate for Damon, since he couldn't feel the max-pleasurable experience. Thankfully, he was able to control his jealously about the two. He saw many ravers in the same position against the walls of the room.

Andy heard when the DJ faded into Placebo's 'Meds' remixed by Paranormal Attack. Out of a possessed impulsive desire he tried to kiss Elena. It was such 'ordinary practice' for him to make out with her while rolling. Fortunately for Damon, she was lucid enough to push Andy away. Elena detached from Andy's arms and stood up. "Let's go outside."

Andy stood up and rubbed his eyes attempting to sober up. "It's Placebo." He pointed to the dance floor. Elena turned the second the music went into the breakdown and the crowd started moving erratically. It was like New Year's 1999 on the dance floor. "Yeah, okay, let's go." She changed her mind. Andy grinned in appreciation, skipping ahead of Elena and Damon.

"I forgot to mention that would likely happen." Elena whispered into Damon's ear.

"That he would try to kiss you?" Damon asked not amused.

"What?" Elena made a face of 'don't be ridiculous'. "No, that your body checks out during a hard roll."

She rolled her eyes at his previous comment. "Everyone kisses on E. It's takes a lot of self-control to stop." She said waving to the people making out to their right.

Elena, tired of talking, shouted the lyrics as she entered the dance area ('I was alone falling free trying my best not to forget, what happened to us, what happened to me'). It was easy to find Andy, because of his glowy wings. He was going bat-shit crazy on the dance floor. It was a relief that his melancholic period lapsed, Elena wasn't in the state of mind needed to deal with one of his episodes. The best friends were infinitely happy dancing to their favorite band. Elena tossed her hands in the air, while singing 'baby, did you forget to take your meds?'. A random raver girl came up behind her to embrace her. Elena turned her around. Elena and the girl formed a circle using their arms and twirled each other, leaning back, around and around for dizzy spells. Once they both regained standing stability, the girl surprised Elena with a french kiss. Elena didn't have a chance to react before it was over. Elena touched her lips and chuckled darkly at Damon, since it was a first-hand example of E kissing. Damon grabbed Elena by the waist to prevent anymore kisses - guy or girl.

The last few beats of the song were mixed into 'Love Is Not Enough' by Nine Inch Nails. Andy looked over at Elena signaling he was ready to leave if she was.

_._

_._

_Help me out_  
_ Yeah, you know you got to help me out_  
_ Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner_  
_ You know you got to help me out_

_._

_._

As Elena stepped into the cool summer night, she felt completely different. Her body was shivering, a natural reaction to the rapid temperature change. She was feeling borderline dehydrated. Andy agreed to the same symptoms. They agreed to search for water and blankets. Since they were outside, meaning within reception, Andy's cell lit up with a myriad of texts and voicemails. He scrolled through briefly to check for anything of interest regarding the rave. He had a message from his friend Russ, who happened to be a DJ. The text was a message about how to find his tent. Andy disclosed the information with Elena and Damon. It took a ten minute search to find the tent, but it was well worth it. Russ was a mellow guy with snazzy accommodations. He had plenty of blankets and sustenance to offer. Andy exchanged the stuff for K in gratitude. Andy talked to Russ about their record label, while Elena hydrated and cuddled with Damon. Damon kissed the top of her head. Elena secretly wished Damon's body was above room temperature. She was freezing in her skimpy outfit, but was too lazy to get her track suit.

The trio remained in the tent for a decent period, because Russ was a headliner for Hell. Around 5:30, Russ needed to lock up to spin his set. The trio followed Russ in support, curious to hear what he was going to play.

Russ was dubstep DJ that remixed The Kills, Justice, Little Boots, Yeah Yeah Yeahs and other indie artists. The crowd loved the set, because of the breakdowns and modified lyrics. Andy and Elena bumped into Morgan, Andy's forgotten friend that originally texted him to Heaven & Hell. It was an interesting reunion because Morgan was on Acid. By the end of Russ' set, Elena lost her wig and her hair morphed into a wild mess of sweaty waves. Her entire body was wet from other people's sweat. When they returned outside, Andy equally feeling sticky-gross, removed his shirt and wings.

The trio collapsed outside over dried grass on Russ' blankets. Elena laid in between Andy and Damon. No words needed to be exchanged as they patiently waited for dawn. It would be at any moment. Damon was idly touching Elena's exposed skin. She mumbled that she loved him in return.

Andy lit a cigarette to relax, blowing smoke rings in the air. After finishing the cigarette, Andy closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head as a pillow. A young looking girl walked by the trio and froze. She was ogling Andy's chest. Elena expected her to eventually walk away, but she made no move to leave. It was somewhat creepy. Elena poked Andy in the ribs.

"What?" He replied, eyes still closed.

"I think you have a fan." She whispered.

Andy made a face and opened his eyes. His eyes landing on the girl above him. She looked too young to be a past fuck, so he deduced it was band related. He reluctantly sat up Indian-style on the blanket. "What can I do for you - lil one?" He drawled out.

"You're Andy of-" She said seemingly mesmerized.

"Yeah, you're right. It's me. Are you coming to the show on Friday?"

"I can't, 'cause it's sold out. I had tickets two weeks ago, but you guys canceled."

"Oh." Andy made a comical 'oopsy' face.

"Is it true you went to rehab?" She asked bluntly, looking him up and down.

Andy laughed. "So, that's what you heard, huh?"

"One of my friends said you overdosed on stage."

"Your friend is a liar." He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't in rehab. I had a private health problem."

The girl became shy and felt stupid for invading his privacy.

"Do you still want to go a show?" Andy asked casually. He didn't seem annoyed or anything. Andy's fans knew about his self-destructive personality, if they understood the lyrical content in the band's songs.

"Yeah, of course." She said with a big smile.

"If you want to go on Friday, I can put you on my guest list. You'll get in for free."

The girl screamed and Andy flinched hearing the loud teenage noise.

"So that's a yes then." He opened his phone to the notepad. "Here. Type in your name and I'll put you on the list."

She took his phone, her fingers practically shaking while typing her name. She handed the phone back once she was finished.

Andy looked down at her name. "Great. Enjoy the show... Emily Fairchild." She said her thanks and took the hint to leave.

Elena started teasing Andy about 'how cute' his fan was. Andy rolled his eyes and told her to shut up.

_._

_._

_ And when there's nowhere else to run. __Is there room for one more son?_  
_ These changes ain't changing me__. The gold-hearted boy I used to be_

_._

_._

Once the sun was up, Damon took a look around them. Everyone was either similarly lounging, sleeping or trippin' out. "So the cops never came." Damon commented.

"If they come at all, it will be in the next 30 minutes." Andy replied. "They freak out when people get high during the day."

"Are all of the sets done?" Elena asked in a yawn.

"Uh huh, the music ended ten minutes ago or so." Andy answered. "I actually recognized some last Deadmau5 from here."

Elena laughed thinking about his skills at matching beats to songs.

Andy dug into his pant's pocket for the small bag of black powder. "Are ya gonna flip?"

"Are you?" Elena asked back.

"I can't or I'll never be sober to drive." Andy said with a lopsided frown.

"Have you come down completely?"

Andy nodded. "I can recite the Gettysburg Address and the alphabet backwards."

"We never ate dinner last night." Elena commented out-of-the-blue.

"But I'm not hungry." Andy and Elena both said at the same time. They laughed. It was a typical E reaction.

"Where are we exactly?" Elena asked.

Damon and Andy discussed which towns were near. Towns better than Halifax.

Elena tried running her fingers through her hair. She made a disgusted face. "I could shower for days."

Andy reached down to grab Elena's hand for attention. She turned her head in his direction. Andy looked at her with a naughty look. "You could shower now. You know if you wanted..." He whispered.

Elena understood the hidden message. Andy still wanted her to ask Damon for 'permission'. She bit her lip debating it one more time in her head. She answered Andy with a wink.

Andy jumped to his feet instantly. "Fantastic. I'll be back." He figured it might be easier for her to ask Damon one-on-one. Andy was going to wander for a bit to give them privacy. Hopefully he could locate DJ Klarity since he missed her set in Heaven.

Damon turned to Elena waiting for an explanation or whatever, since Andy's behavior was off the wall random.

Elena swallowed and wet her tongue. "Andy was thinking, uh, well Andy and I were thinking..."

"Ask me Elena." Damon said tired of the suspense.

* * *

_A/N: WOW - I hope you enjoyed the epic rave chapter. Tell me your favorite scene, I'm really curious! :) The next & FINAL chapter will be epic smut. **The smut poll is on my profile.** If you haven't voted, go do it dammit._

_**A/N 2: My lovely anonymous readers, you can't vote on my profile poll, so leave a review with your choice.**  
_

_Be Good & Review!_

_Song: All These Things That I've Done by The Killers (!)  
_


	40. The Beginning In The End

_I got soul, but I'm not a soldier_  
_Time, truth and hearts_  
_._  
_._  
_._

"Are you looking for a double or king bed?" The receptionist asked Andy.

"Neither. I want a junior suite or regular suite." Andy reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled out his black credit card and driver's license.

"We have a junior suite open with a rate of $454 per night."

"Does it have a couch?"

"Yes, would you like me to go ahead and book it for you? How many nights will you be staying with us?"

Andy handed her the credit card and ID. "Just for tonight."

"Check out is tomorrow at Noon."

"I know." Andy leaned on the counter propping his head up. He was getting very tired.

After a few minutes, the receptionist was done with the paperwork. She printed everything out and Andy signed the lines.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with Hilton, Mr. Reynolds."

"That's the idea." Andy mumbled. He looked at her name tag. "Thanks Cindy."

Andy put his wallet away and grabbed the envelope with the room cards. He walked over to the couch area where Elena and Damon were sitting. He didn't make it all the way there, instead he motioned them to meet at the elevators.

The trio took the elevator to the seventh floor, the highest in the hotel. Once the doors opened, Andy skipped to the end of the hallway finding the right room number.

"He likes to skip." Damon said to Elena.

Elena chuckled at the observant comment. "Definitely an Andy-ism."

Andy stood at the room's open door waiting for the pair to catch up. When Elena entered, she smiled, realizing it was a suite. "Very nice." She sighed.

"What can I say... I'm a stylish guy." Andy yawned. "Uh, I'll shower last, I want to-" He yawned again.

"Take a nap." Elena finished.

Andy nodded walking in the direction of the couch.

It was only right for Damon to let Elena shower first. She had been dreaming about showering since the rave ended. The idea of showering together was not considered this time around, because she felt disgusting.

Andy didn't give Damon a chance to be awkward. He was fast asleep on the couch, curled up in a ball, with his iPod on. Truly, Damon had never known anyone who could listen to music at every hour of the day.

Damon jumped on the king sized bed and channel flipped through the hotel's cable. After watching Animal Planet for thirty minutes, Damon heard the shower turn off. He decided to check out his newly cleaned companion.

Damon entered the bathroom door and Elena didn't react to the intrusion. She was busy brushing her hair in the mirror. He was staring at her, but she knew he had something to say. "What's up?" She asked frowning, while brushing through a knot in her hair.

Damon took a seat, facing her, on the counter. "I have to ask. Have you guys done this before?"

Elena raised a brow at him, but body signals otherwise indicated she was calm. "Yeah, we have."

Elena couldn't read Damon's facial expression. It was a combination of amusement, intimidation and envy. "How many times?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess this counts as our fourth? But this is the first time he's watching."

"So it was your idea? You wanted to watch him have sex?" Damon asked with a titled head.

Elena giggled slightly at his question. "Well, hmm, the first time was an accident."

"How do you accidentally watch someone have sex?" Damon asked incredulously.

Elena rolled her eyes. "He was having a party at his house. I got too high and wanted to sleep it off. So I went to his room and climbed into bed. Sometime later that night, I heard moaning, 'cause Andy was with a girl. He was fucking her against the door."

Elena watched Damon take in the story. His lips were parted, understanding the situation better. "Then what happened?"

Elena's head shot up at Damon, not prepared for more questioning. "I couldn't leave the room, since they were on the door. I had to wait it out or interrupt them. Andy avoids fucking in his bed, so when it was over, he showed her out. I decided to tell him what happened. He wasn't mad at me... just interested. Then we started talking about voyeurism and the rest, well, is in the past." Elena said with narrowed eyes. Damon got the hint that she didn't want to talk about the other times she watched.

"He wasn't mad that you invaded his privacy?"

Elena scrunched up her nose in confusion. "What? No." Elena laughed. "He had a few Howard Hughes-like periods, but otherwise we spent every day together. Even when I couldn't hang out with him, he would sneak in my bed, the following morning to talk."

Elena timidly glanced at Damon. She was nervous about his reaction, the last thing she needed was another fight about the nonexistent love triangle. Damon remained silent, while Elena blow-dried her hair.

Damon broke the silence once she was finished. "So that's all you guys wanted to do? Just have him watch us?"

Elena crossed her arms trying to think of an appropriate answer. "Guys don't usually jump at the chance to have a threesome with another guy-"

Damon cut her off. "Do you want to have a threesome?"

Elena pursed her lips caught off guard.

"Elena."

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, I don't know." Her eyes drifted around the bathroom.

"Does he want to have one?"

Elena laughed. "Is that even a question? Of course, he asked me. All sex to him is casual... he likes it all."

Damon looked at her confused. "Wait, so what did you tell him?"

"I told him he'd have a better chance at watching than joining."

Damon's face went expressionless. Elena knew the wheels were turning in his head. "He's your best friend that you've had sex with multiple times." He stated.

Elena looked at him in anticipation. She didn't know where he was going with this train of thought.

"Why is this a big deal to you?"

Elena snorted. "I never said it was a big deal."

Damon looked taken-aback. He realized she was saying no to the threesome only because she didn't want to cause problems in their relationship. It was a ridiculous situation, considering he was a vampire with a century's worth of sexual experience, obviously including threesomes. It was common knowledge, Vampires loved having group sex while feeding, the perfect buffet of pleasure. Yet with that said, Elena was the only woman he has ever legitimately loved, making the situation more emotional. "I'm sure you already assumed this, but I have done this before." He said.

His words seemed to make Elena more uncomfortable than before.

"Alright, how about if it feels... right... I'll let him join us." Damon said resolved.

Elena smirked. "Fine." She acted like she wasn't excited, but Damon could hear her heartbeat. He knew she wanted more out of this sexual collaboration.

"You should shower." Elena reminded him why they were in the bathroom.

Elena switched positions with Damon, taking his seat on the counter. Damon undressed in seconds and entered the shower. He scrubbed down his body and washed his hair, in under ten minutes. He had no desire to take a long shower, plus he wanted some one-on-one time with Elena before the main event.

Damon turned off the shower and Elena handed him a large clean towel. He dried off looking at her with a goofy smirk. She wondered what he was planning on doing. Before she could ask, he pressed against her, with the towel wrapped around his waist. He was standing in between her legs. She reflexively tossed her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He took in her clean scent as their skin touched.

"Do you need to feed?" She asked quietly.

Damon nodded.

Elena turned her neck to the side offering it to him. Damon's right hand moved to her neck stroking it, feeling the softness of her skin. She closed her eyes enjoying the sensual petting. Damon leaned closer to her, placing his lips on her neck. He ran his mouth up and down, layering strong kisses, almost with bruising force. Elena's eyelids were fluttering in pleasure, soon she forgot about the bite, getting lost in the feelings he was evoking. Damon waited for Elena to completely relax before elongating his fangs. After another strong kiss, he followed it with a bite. Elena moaned in pleasure in reaction to the bite. Her left hand found its way into his hair, she tangled it, encouraging him to drink more. She closed her eyes waiting for him to finish. After three minutes, Elena started feeling light-headed and weak, Damon noticed and pulled back. He kissed her, paying no regard to his bloody mouth. She kissed him back having grown accustomed to the taste. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "My pasticcino." He whispered.

Elena laughed remembering that was Italian for cupcake. Damon wolfishly smirked and moved his lips back to her neck. He licked the wound clean and pressed a parting kiss against it.

"Damon, can you give me some of your blood?" Elena mumbled leaning back against the mirror.

Damon bit into his wrist and held it out to her. She pulled it against her mouth to take what she needed. He gasped a little enjoying the sensations of sharing his blood. With practiced ease, Elena took what she needed to seal Damon's bite on her neck. She let go of his wrist and wiped her mouth. Damon looked at her lustfully before kissing her lips, parting them with his tongue. The pair continued to kiss until Elena was fully against Damon; her legs wrapped around his waist, her chest against his, her arms around his neck. Elena could feel Damon's bulge through the thin barrier between their bodies. She rubbed her hips against him trying to gain some friction. His hands reached down to untie her robe, his right hand found her clit and her she gripped his shoulders in response. Her head fell against his chest in pleasure, she bit her lips in relief. Damon continued circling her clit until her hips were eagerly bucking against his hand. She was so close, only a little bit more, she was getting desperate. She crushed her eyes together waiting for it to come over her. Instead of release, she felt a feeling of absence, she opened her eyes and frowned. "Huh?" She murmured, asking Damon why he stopped touching her.

He evilly grinned at her. "You should wake Andy up."

"What? Now?" Elena looked at him confused. "How long has he been sleeping?"

Damon shrugged. "Close to three hours."

"Uh, okay. But why did you stop? Andy still needs to shower..."

"I know. I thought it would be more interesting if you were wet and wanting before this whole thing started."

Elena scowled at Damon. "Some genius plan." Elena rolled her eyes. "Andy isn't going to have sex with me after he showers."

It was Damon's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?"

Elena sighed. "He's gonna eat, smoke, hell - even read the paper or watch a movie."

Damon could only laugh at Elena's frustration. She shoved him away and shrugged off the robe to put on one of Andy's hoodies. She borrowed it earlier, it fit almost like a dress on her small frame. She groaned and left Damon in the bathroom.

Elena found Andy in the same stance, sleeping on the couch. He was curled up and she could hear the music blaring in his ears. Elena giggled realizing he was listening to "Pursuit of Happiness" by Kid Cudi on repeat. It was almost cliche, how perfect that song was for him.

She pulled the headphone buds out of his ears and started petting his hair to wake him. Andy moaned slightly, while stretching like cat, before opening his eyes. He looked up at Elena, admiring how his black hoodie stopped at her thighs. He reached out his right arm to grab her by the thighs, pulling her against the couch, she shrieked - almost falling on top of him. "What's up, kid?" Andy said drowsily.

Elena swallowed."Your turn to shower."

Andy let go of Elena's body and sat up against the couch. He was lazily slouching. Elena took a seat next to him. He put his hand on her bare knee, she turned to him. He yawned. "Can you find the room service book?"

She rolled her eyes and got up to grab it. He leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. He felt her return to the couch, but didn't open his eyes. "Are you hungry? See if you want anything."

Elena flipped through the pages trying to see what she was in the mood for. She couldn't believe how outrageous some of the prices were. After picking something, she handed the book to him. He waved it off. "I know what I want." He mumbled reaching for the phone on the small table next to him.

He dialed in the code and waited for someone to answer. "I want an Angus steak, cooked medium-well. A side of carrots, french fries, Caesar salad, bottle of Jack Daniel's, 5 cokes... hold on, my order isn't finished." He handed Elena the phone to order.

Andy took out a $10 bill. "For the tip if they come before I get out." He whispered to her before standing up. He needed to pick out something to change into. He usually kept extra clothes in the car, it was practical for his lifestyle. He realized they probably weren't leaving the hotel room, so he went casual, a pair of black skinny jeans paired with a soft navy v-neck shirt. He grabbed the clothes and swaggered over to the bathroom.

With true expertise, Andy finished showering as the door bell signaled the arrival of the food. Elena let the guy in and handed him the tip. Andy toweled off his hair, so it was dripping everywhere, and exited the bathroom. Elena was popping open the silver containers finding out the contents of each. After some shuffling, Elena and Andy started eating whatever meal it was for them - breakfast? lunch? last night's dinner?

Damon was on the bed, leaning against the headboard, somewhat amused that Elena predicted everything correctly.

Elena finished eating and watched Andy mix the Jack & Coke into a glass tumbler. Andy looked up at her scrutiny. "Do you want one?" He asked.

"I don't want to drink." It was too early in the day for her to drink. She bit her lip. "Did you buy anything else at the rave?"

Andy looked at her suspiciously. "Why? Do you want to smoke?"

Elena shrugged saying it was in consideration. She gave him a lopsided frown. "Actually, I think it would be weird to have sex after smoking."

Andy laughed. "I've done it. It's weird, but not bad, uh, just different..."

Elena looked at him mischievously, it was _that_ look, the one ready for trouble.

Andy finished his drink and proceeded to make another. His eyes landed on Damon, who was watching TV on the bed. He called out to him if he wanted a drink. Damon accepted the offer and Andy made him one. Damon came up to bar area, where they were hanging out. Judging from their physical responses, Elena and Andy were very relaxed. Damon was impressed there wasn't any tension about the proposed activities to come. Damon took the drink and downed it in two gulps. Andy smirked taking the glass back and prepared to make another.

Damon could sense the silent communication going on between Elena and Andy. Andy rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, if that's what you want." He left them to grab the materials from his duffel.

"What did you ask for?" Damon asked Elena.

"He's going to make me something to smoke."

Damon nodded.

"Same stuff from the pool... you know, when you got high." She added.

Andy perked up hearing her comment. He took out ten blue pills and crushed them on the surface of the desk. "You got a vampire high?" He asked.

Elena laughed at his expression.

"That's fucking hilarious." Andy said. He separated some tobacco, mixed it with the blue powder, and licked the sides of the rolling paper. He tightened the smoke, before handing it over to Elena.

Elena smiled in appreciation and grabbed his lighter from the nightstand near his wallet. Andy shrugged and took out a cigarette, asking her for a light at the same time. "I'm really curious how this will work out for you." Andy mumbled with the cigarette in his mouth. He walked around the room trying to find an ashtray.

While Elena and Andy smoked, Damon help himself to 8 shots of Jack. He was starting to feel loose with the liquor in his system. Elena started giggling as the high came on. Andy chuckled in amusement, while he flipped through channels looking for Fuse. Of course, he was looking for music. Elena and Andy flopped on the bed, with their stomachs down, watching the music videos on the screen. "Ugh, I hate this one, it's filmed way too melodramatic, the lyrics don't match it all. I don't get it." Andy commented taking a puff of his almost finished smoke.

Elena laughed in response, not that Andy was expecting anything different. Through her high daze, Elena remembered an important question she needed to ask. "Don't you have band practice at some point?"

Andy laughed. "Yeah, late tomorrow night."

"Oh, good." She giggled.

"Uh-huh." Andy took out another cigarette.

Andy looked over at Elena, she was a little too close to la-la land. He grabbed the smoke from her. "That's enough for now."

Elena barely protested him. To Damon's surprise, Andy put out the smoke using his fingers, having no regard for the burning bud. Andy inquisitively looked over at Elena. He was dying to know how she would react to stimulation, while riding this particular high.

Andy blew a smoke ring at the hotel's ceiling. "Kiss her." He said casually.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You heard me."

Damon raised a brow at him and walked over to the bed. Elena was awake, but dazed with a goofy smile on her face. "This isn't like being on K, trust me, she knows what's going on." Andy reassured him sensing some hesitation.

Damon shrugged and kissed her gently. She half-giggled, half-moaned into the kiss. She returned it eagerly. Damon pulled back.

Andy finished the cigarette. He tilted his head against the comforter, looking over at her. "How was that?" He asked sincerely. It dawned upon him how strange it was being the third wheel.

"Goooood." Elena replied.

Andy laughed. "Okay, then." He got off the bed to make his third Jack & Coke. He sipped the drink leaning against a wall, watching the couple on the bed.

A music video that Elena really liked came on and she squealed taking Damon slightly by shock. She moved around the bed trying to find the remote to turn up the volume. Andy laughed and whistled at her. He waved the remote in his hands. "Give it to me!" She shouted with Christmas morning-like enthusiasm.

Andy smirked with a plan in mind. He put down the half-finished drink on the table. "Come and get it." He said slowly. Elena's eyes narrowed and she jumped off the bed dashing in his direction.

Andy moved around until the couch was in her way. Sure enough, a cat and mouse game started, she would move right and he would move left. Suddenly by surprise, Elena jumped over the middle of the couch and tackled Andy. They landed on the ground with a big thump, with Andy breaking her fall. He groaned touching his head. "I think you forgot that human boys break easily." He mumbled. She laughed still on top of him. She was wiggling around, making him very aroused, but it was short lived. She got up with the remote in hand. Logically, by the time she returned to the bed, the music video she liked had finished. Andy remained on the carpet, trying to remain calm, before standing up.

_._

_._

_Yeah, you know you got to help me out_  
_Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner_  
_You know you got to help me out, yeah_  
_You're gonna bring yourself down, yeah_  
_You're gonna bring yourself down_

_._

_._

When Andy stood up, he found Elena and Damon making out on the bed. He sighed, grateful for the progress. He grabbed his drink and took a seat on the love-seat next to the bed. His attention would shift from the couple to the music videos on screen. Andy paid more attention as her moans became passionate.

"Andy." Damon said in between kisses. Andy looked at him confused. "Did Elena tell you the new plan?" Damon continued still kissing her.

"No. No, she didn't." Andy said suspiciously.

"I'm okay with sharing her." Damon said. Elena pulled away from the kissing to see Andy's reaction.

Andy spit out a bit of his drink. "I see, uh, yeah-okay. I thought I was only gonna watch." Elena gave him a sincere look. "...But if you're sure, then..."

Damon maneuvered Elena around the bed, until she was sitting on his lap, facing Andy. He put his arms around her waist. She giggled still feeling buzzed.

"No, you're still going to watch." Damon said with conviction. "You'll sit through watching us."

Andy set his finished drink on the floor and shrugged at Damon's comment.

"But I was thinking, to make things... interesting, since you're a masochist and all-" Damon continued.

Andy and Elena looked at Damon with apprehension on their faces.

"If you don't cum from watching us, then I'll share her." Damon said resolved.

Andy casually leaned back against the love-seat. "Let's do it." Elena laughed at the pun, Andy smiled and stood up to get the bottle of Jack.

With the bottle in hand, Andy returned to his comfy seat and watched Damon devour Elena. Damon was placing various kisses on her neck and Andy wondered why a bite never came. Soon all vampire related thoughts were lost when Damon pulled the the hoodie off her body, she wasn't wearing a bra or shirt under. Elena was left wearing violet lacy boyshorts. Damon continued down her body, Elena stared at the ceiling, while he pleasured her breasts. Andy took a sip of Jack and stretched against the chair, so far so good. Sure, he was aroused, but he could handle it.

Damon licked and kissed further down Elena's body. Her breathing grew ragged and her hips started coming off the bed. Andy swallowed predicting what was going to happen next.

With expert skill, Damon slid off her underwear in one motion, dropping them across the edge of the bed. Elena pulled up her knees and spread her legs apart. She was still staring at ceiling, pretending Andy wasn't in the room, which could have fooled Damon if her body had not been so traitorous. Damon slipped a single finger inside her core and his eyes nearly popped out in excitement. "My, my, look what we have here." He purred. Elena giggled in response.

Damon pulled his finger out of her and sucked her juices off. "You're so damn wet." He said softly, but Andy heard him. The whole exchange got Andy hot, he shifted his hips, taking another sip from the bottle.

Damon inserted three fingers into her core, which went in smoothly without any hesitation. Damon thrust his fingers in out of her - he couldn't believe how soaked she was - Andy could see Damon's glistening fingers from his spot near the bed. Elena moaned in relief and pushed against his fingers seeking release. It seconds, she was fucking his hand in earnest. Damon leaned over to bite and suck her nipples. Her whimpering got louder and both guys knew it; her first time cumming during their ménage à trois. Andy idly wondered how many times she could cum until she was exhausted. She was certainly the benefactor of the arrangement.

Damon did not waste any time giving her time to recover, he scooted down her body to lick up all of her juices. Elena screamed as the flatness of his tongue lapped at her clit. She grabbed the bed's comforter desperately with her hands. Her head started trashing side to side. She was letting out small curses at Damon, which made him chuckle against her.

Andy swung around the love-seat trying to get more comfy. He sat watching them in an odd laying down position with his feet dangling off the arm of chair. Somehow the new position gave him a better view. Andy's dick was growing in his jeans at the sight of Damon sucking on Elena's noticeably swollen clit. He moved his legs further apart trying to settle the issue.

Damon's tongue flicked across her wet folds, which kept Elena trembling on the bed. The sensations were more than she could stand, she arched her back and closed her eyes. Judging from the sound of her racing heartbeat, Damon knew she was close to peaking, miserably close. He inserted his forefinger to find her g-spot, while lapping at her clit, it was more than enough to make her cry out in pleasure. She had trouble breathing as she came down from oblivion.

Damon turned in curiosity to check-in with Andy. Andy tried not to laugh when he offered the bottle of Jack. "There's no reason for you to race at marathon speed, unless you can't wait to watch your girlfriend tear _me_ apart." Andy said cheekily, holding out the bottle. Elena burst into laughter hearing the comment, she sighed heavily against the bed.

Damon rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, grabbing the bottle from Andy. Damon finished the alcohol, absently realizing how much Andy drank on his own.

The whole experience became all the more surreal when Elena wrapped herself in a sheet and walked over to them. Andy knowingly handed her a cigarette. The only time she ever had a tobacco-fix was during sex. She went back down on the bed and smoked it. Andy looked at the time, being curious about her state. "Kid, are you still high?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Tiny bit." She answered in a cartoon-style voice. The she started laughing. She stopped to ask her question. "Andy, are you drunk?"

Andy shrugged. "I'm relaxed... feeling light... pleasantly buzzed."

"You and me and the bottle make three." She whispered sitting up to reach for the ashtray.

Damon studied the best friends, who were watching music videos on mute. They were so comfortable around each other, it could get unnerving to be the outsider looking in. Damon needed to deal with their casualness of living. Honestly, he wasn't getting any feelings other than friendship from the pair. He thought this experience would have brought out an emotional attachment from Andy, but there was nothing. He was empty.

Andy stood up to check the stock in the minibar. While he contemplated spending $22 on a tiny serving of Grey Goose, Elena grabbed Damon to make out with him. Damon took the hint that _'intermission' _was over. His right hand went inside the sheet wrapping her body to touch her core. She was soaked and ready-to-go. He groaned thinking about being in her, he knew it was going to feel extra incredible.

Elena pulled at his shirt trying to get it off. Damon detached from her to remove it. She sighed running her hands against the muscles of his back. Damon's brows furrowed looking around the suite. "Where's our audience?"

Elena chuckled at his query. "Andy, what are you doing?"

"Bar." Andy called back.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't drink any of those, order a new bottle if you must." She said in warning voice, aware of the possible tallying costs.

"Fine." Andy grumbled walking back to the bedroom.

Damon was making out with Elena, she was underneath him on the bed. Andy frowned, hoping they would do something other than missionary style. He shrugged and flopped back on the love-seat, in the same laying position. He tapped his feet together in anticipation of the show.

Andy's heart slightly increased when Damon stood up to remove his pants. 'Here we go,' Andy thought in his head. He bit his lip realizing Damon was going to take her doggy-style. Elena got in position and waited for Damon to enter her.

Damon moaned as he entered Elena from behind. She sucked him in. Her heated wetness was the greatest feeling in the world. He held onto her hips delivering slow deep thrusts.

Without a doubt, Andy decided this was the sexiest moment of his young adult life. His emotions were overwhelming, he was afraid to cum in his pants. The strain against the zipper became painful enough to unzip and pull out his throbbing dick through the slit of his boxers. Andy circled the head of his dick with his forefinger, gathering the precum with each upward stroke. His dick jumped in anticipation.

Damon held onto Elena's waist bucking into her. He pulled himself closer, quickening the pace a little more. He was slamming into her hard. She gasped, closing her eyes, leaning her head down. She looked both lost and very satisfied. Andy continued watching, while lightly stroking his erect dick.

"Damon." Elena started to cry out his name in pants as he continued the assault. Her cries encouraged him to take her harder. The possessive side of Damon wanted Andy to hear Elena calling his name out.

From Damon's position, he couldn't see when Elena looked up at Andy with a wicked smirk on her face. She was outright teasing her best friend senseless. No matter how vanilla people assumed she was, Andy knew better. Elena loved sex games, plain and simple.

Elena licked her lips and pushed against Damon as he continued to pound her. As Damon's strokes became longer and deeper, Andy couldn't resist touching himself. His hand, thumb on top with four fingers underneath, slid up and down the length of his dick from the base to the tip. He did it over and over again, occasionally circling the underside. He would build himself up only to pause for a few seconds. The feeling was intense and he wanted more, but he refused to give in.

Elena's screams filled the bedroom, as her body shivered and she contracted around Damon. Elena couldn't hold herself up anymore, so Damon pulled out of her.

Andy stopped stroking when they stopped and waited to see what would happen. He tried hard to not notice the precum running down his length. Andy throbbed painfully as he waited for them to finish.

Damon moved up along the bed, until he was sitting against the headboard. He easily lifted Elena onto his lap. She straddled him, with her legs wrapped around him. Andy's eyes widened watching Damon slip into her in one smooth thrust. Andy watched their tongues weave in front of him. He had an excellent view of the action.

Elena's head tipped back in pleasure. She moved her hips up and down on his dick under her. She would alternate into circular motions trying to find her g-spot. Andy knew the second she found it, because started cursing and gasping. Andy stroked his dick until it was too much to handle. He was matching their rhythm on each stroke.

When Elena stopped kissing Damon, she looked dead at Andy, again - same knowing smirk. She looked well-fucked with messy hair and glistening sweat running across her body.

Andy fought the need to continue stroking, he didn't want to cum. He needed to wait to get his turn at her. When Damon's face contorted, Andy was relieved figuring it wouldn't be much longer. He let out a deep breath in nerves.

Moments later, with a range of moans and cries, the couple fell apart on the bed. The couple was exhausted from their tryst.

Andy sighed, tucking himself back in his boxers, and zipped up. He wasn't sure where this was headed given Elena's fatigued state.

The only thing for certain was Andy needed to call room service for another bottle of liquor. After making the call, he lit a cigarette and casually smoked while laying on the couch in the living area.

When the doorbell in the suite chimed, Elena and Damon were shocked into consciousness. Elena lazily smiled at Damon, she kissed him languidly. He returned the kiss in the same manner, happy that she was happy. She murmured 'I love you' against his lips and continued kissing him.

Andy tipped the hotel guy, rolling his eyes at the couple, walking past the bedroom. Although, he was beyond pleased that Elena wasn't passed out.

In time, Elena came out wearing the hoodie with Damon wearing boxers. Andy was doing shots of Gran Patrón. "Shots, anyone?" Andy asked.

"You ordered another bottle." Elena sighed sitting next to him on the couch.

"I had to occupy myself somehow while you lovebirds took your _siesta_."

Damon sat down next to Elena and took a shot glass from Andy.

Elena remained uninterested in drinking, and instead asked for another cigarette.

"You can really drink... for a human, I mean." Damon observed.

Andy glanced over at Damon. "Eh, I don't really notice how much I drink." Andy smirked. "I've been living like this for nearly a decade."

Elena frowned drawing a timeline in her head. "You started at 15? Then it was after-" She stopped talking abruptly looking down.

"Yeah, binge drinking since my mother's funeral." Andy finished Elena's thoughts and tossed back a shot.

"We owe our friendship to your drinking habits." Elena said playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know." Andy laughed. "We met 'cause I was puking and she approached me." Andy explained to Damon.

"In the woman's bathroom at the Beach Club, at like ten in the morning." Elena added shaking her head at the memory.

After one last shot, Andy stood up and walked to the bedroom. He flopped belly down on the bed and turned the television's sound on.

A few minutes passed, before Damon asked Elena the nagging question in his mind. "How did his mom die?" He said in a low voice.

Elena looked like she was in pain thinking about it. "She shot a pistol in her mouth. Andy found her body... he was home when it happened." She replied in an equally low voice.

For a vampire, therefore a cold blooded killer, Damon actually looked troubled learning about the suicide. They sat in silence for awhile, as music streamed in the background from the bedroom.

Trying to move on from the depressing story, Elena poured a shot and tossed it back. She blew through her mouth, forgetting how the tequila burned. Damon grabbed a glass as well, asking her to toast one with him.

_._

_._  
_  
Over and in, last call for sin_  
_While everyone's lost, the battle is won_  
_With all these things that I've done_  
_All these things that I've done_  
_Time, truth and hearts_

_._

_._

Elena heard strange noises coming from the bedroom, so she stood up to investigate. She walked in finding Andy jumping-slash-dancing on the bed. He was dancing to the summer hit, 'I Know You Want Me' by Pitbull. She laughed watching him shake his hips to the beat. Andy jumped down from the bed and grabbed Elena. He twirled her around, waltz style, while singing along. 'They let her do everythang and anythang, hit tha thang and they love it gettin' it in, gettin' on, all night long, dale!'

Andy continued dragging Elena around the room, throwing her in the air occasionally, until the song ended. The music video switched to something slower, making him pout for ruining his improv dance party.

Andy returned to his former position on the large bed. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, slightly not believing his own words.

Elena, still standing, towered over him. "Huh?"

Andy looked at her like she was stupid with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah, why? Aren't you? I thought this is what you wanted." She returned confused.

Andy rolled his eyes. "I want to, but are you ready to do this? You know..." He asked in a low voice, referring to them having sex while her boyfriend watched. He was unaware that Damon could hear every word regardless if the music was on.

Elena pursed her lips for a split-second before nodding her head that she was ready. Andy let out a sigh relieved, having spent God-knows how many hours aroused by this hour.

Outside the bedroom, Damon was laying on the couch, as he listened to their 'talk'. It was followed by silence, but he stood up after hearing loud sounds of chaos. His brows furrowed as he walked over to the open door.

Inside the bedroom, Elena and Andy were tumbling around the floor. They kept flipping each other over challenging for the top spot. The tumbling came to a dramatic halt, when Elena grabbed Andy's wrist and held them down over his head. He gave her a strange look and stopped playing the game. "What?" She asked.

Andy eyes shifted to the doorway where Damon was standing watching the scene unfold. Elena turned to Damon, not letting go of Andy's wrists and sheepishly smirked. "We're a..." Elena said awkwardly.

"I have eyes, I can see what you're doing." Damon finished for her with a cocky smirk. "By all means, feel free to continue."

Elena laughed somewhat nervous, now that the situation was finally hitting her. She calmed down and bent down to kiss Andy, still holding him captive.

Andy licked his lips, which already felt swollen from the rough kissing. "When you're ready, there's a condom in my pocket."

"Good deal." It dawned on Elena that he could get her pregnant. Honestly, she would have forgotten.

Elena let go of his wrists to remove his shirt. "Do you remember how to put one on?" Andy half-jokingly asked.

"It's like riding a bike." Elena quipped back, digging through his jeans for it. She masterfully tore into the plastic wrapper using her teeth. She shimmied down his body to unzip his jeans and take out his dick. When her hand touch him, he gasped from being sensitive after waiting for so long. "Somehow I don't think you'll last like usual." She mumbled amused, while sliding the condom on tight.

Elena never put her underwear back on, so she was ready to ride. She positioned him at her opening to slide down. The head was barely in, when Andy surprised by her with a hard upward thrust hitting her g-spot. She screamed, loud, a little too loud for their neighbor next door. Andy darkly chuckled at her reaction. "I think we'll be just fine." He said in reply to her earlier comment.

Elena growled and narrowed her eyes, thinking of a way to punish him for the stunt. He was nestled deep inside her, stretching her out, neither of them moving.

Damon couldn't even see their intimate connection, because of their clothes. Elena got in the right mental state and started sliding up and down. Andy closed his eyes relishing the sensation, he could feel how wet and warm she was through the condom.

With his resolve together, he opened his eyes to watch her ride him. "You know what I was thinking about today..." He said in a normal voice.

"What?" She replied in a moan, as Andy's hand dipped under the hoodie to find her clit.

"It makes more sense for me to be an exhibitionist than a voyeur."

"Oh yeah?" Elena titled her head at him, her long hair hanging down at their bodies.

Andy thrust upwards into her making her pick up the pace. "Well, think about it, my job is to perform. So it makes sense, doncha think?"

"Uh-huh." Elena moaned pushing her hips to move faster.

At this point, Damon remained leaning against the doorway, he strangely felt no jealously. He didn't know what to make of the situation, they were having a conversation while having sex. The best friends continued chatting, until Elena couldn't handle replying.

Elena stopped moving, allowing Andy to thrust upward in strong, deep strokes. He found her g-spot, making her walls quiver around him. Her hands ran against his chest, making their way to his shoulders. She was pressing down on him, dominating in that respect. "Fuck me. Andy." She cursed, her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She was about to peak, a strong g-spot orgasm. When it happened, she screamed and cum ran down her thighs.

"Ha, you ruined my favorite jeans." Andy joked, bringing her back from the edge. She slapped him for the comment.

Andy laughed and got off the floor, with her still attached around the waist. He dropped her down against the desk, she scowled at the rough landing. "I'm the sadist. Not you." She reminded him.

Damon's eyes lit up hearing her comment, while Andy continued to laugh at her. Andy gripped her thighs tight, while pounding into her standing up. Her nails started scratching against the desk in response.

Andy was humming the beat of the song playing on the TV, over thrust over thrust. From this angle, Damon was able to see him thrust into her, it was strangely arousing watching her experience sexual pleasure. Damon didn't think he would get hard while Elena fucked another guy, but he couldn't help it. She was damn hot, getting all sweaty and making whimpering noises.

Elena felt the familiar pressure building, she was going to cum again. "Faster. Andy. Faster." She begged him through clenched teeth.

Andy comically sighed and hit her at double the speed. Elena's head trashed around the mahogany wood of the desk. She bit her lip thinking,'I'm getting to fuck my boyfriend and my best friend. This is so dirty, but I wouldn't stop for anything.' With that thought, she hit her climax with a silly grin on her face.

"What's that look about, huh?" Andy asked, a bit freaked out. He carried them over to the bed to lay on his back with her on top.

"I'll be impressed if you'll be able to walk tomorrow morning." Andy commented, as Elena moved up and down. She saucily grinned in response.

While Damon idly wondered how long this would go on, Andy decided it was time to cum. He had been hard for far too long now, it was getting painful. "Elena." He said seriously with darkened eyes.

Elena replied with a nod and stopped riding him. He flipped them over to be on top. She wrapped her legs high around his waist. He moved into her in a steady pace, nothing too hard, but her nails ran against his back. She was clawing him like a scratching post. His forehead dropped to hers in pleasure.

Damon's senses picked up instantly when he smelled the blood. It was a testament to how deep Elena was scratching. Elena's hands moved up his back until they rested around his neck. Andy groaned as she choked him with all her strength. He bit his tongue in anticipation of sweet release, this had to be a good after the long wait. Elena choked him harder and harder, until she could see hear his breathing fluster and his words stutter. "Fuck. Yes. Gah. Shit-Shit-Shit." Andy said in gasps, while cumming so hard, he almost blacked out. Andy bulldozed Elena into the bed, as his sated body stopped working. Elena sighed tapping his back, holding her hands up seeing some of the flecks of blood.

Elena wiggled around him, feeling the sense of loss, as he pulled out of her. She moved down the bed, curious to see how her vampire boyfriend was holding up with everything.

Elena squinted looking at Damon's face. She noticed the dark veins running under his eyes, she walked up to him and touched his face. "Are you hungry?" She whispered to him.

Damon growled and grabbed her right hand, he wrapped it around his boxer-covered dick. Elena marveled at how hard he was and massaged him. "So what should we do about this?" She asked with a raised brow.

Damon's arms came around to her shoulders, he added some weight. "I want your mouth on me." He said in a husky, desire-filled voice.

Elena gave him a small smile in approval. Damon walked over to the desk chair to sit down. Elena got on her knees in between his legs. She took his dick out of the boxer slit and placed her mouth over him. Damon groaned in appreciation, relaxing back against the chair. He was thrilled she was still wearing her tongue barbell, it felt heavenly.

Elena licked the precum off the tip, before tracing the veins on the sides with her tongue. She proceeded to wrap her lips around the head and suck. Damon looked down at her, moving the hair from her face. He loved watching her lips take him in.

She worked her lips down, taking in half of his length. She worked the rest of him with her hand. Damon could feel him slowly going in deeper as she attempted to deep throat all of him. Damon cursed as the walls of her mouth massaged him.

Andy opened his eyes, sighing, turning around on his back. He made a face taking off the condom, tossing it in the trash. His eyes landed on Elena and Damon across the room. It sounded like Damon was getting a high-grade blowjob. Andy chuckled, wondering if this would go on all night, while zipping up his jeans. He was in awe about everything that happened. Go figure, Elena's vampire boyfriend, said yes to this crazy sex-addict hotel party.

This topped every best friend story with Elena, except this one wasn't sharable like the others. The important thing was Damon and Andy would never call Elena a slut, 'cause she loved them - to extraordinary measures, no less. Andy continued to muse, while waiting for the couple's next move.

Damon groaned as Elena jerked him off, swallowing it all down. She released him, wiping her mouth, looking up at him. Damon looked utterly satisfied lazily reclining in the stiff chair. She smirked feeling proud of her oral skills.

Elena stood up walking over to the bed, she gave Andy a shy smile. Andy thought she was being ridiculous, after all that happened. He winked at her and patted the space next to him on the bed. She climbed over to him, laying next to him, with her head on his chest. He patted her sweaty head with a chuckle. He grabbed the remote and waved it at her. "We could order a movie? Or dinner? No wait, we could do both!" Andy said with fake enthusiasm. "Or I could get another condom..." He trailed off, joking of course.

Elena punched his stomach, before getting up. "Dinner sounds good, let me find the book."

From music videos to movies to food to bottles of liquor, the night went on for the three. Damon actually started to laugh at some of the jokes between the best friends. Elena found herself shared in an x-rated manner a few more times, like giving Andy a blowjob while Damon took her from behind. Eventually, exhaustion won over, including the vampire. Elena slept peacefully that night in between the most important guys in her life.

When the morning came, sunlight flooded the room's open curtains, landing on Damon. He awoke first and checked the time, it was ten. They didn't have much time to shower and get out of there. Damon pulled the comforter off the bed, frowning slightly seeing Elena using Andy as human teddy bear. Damon decided to wake up the party king first, he went to his side and got him up. Andy awoke in a state of confusion, as he was being strangled by Elena. "How am I still breathing?" He joked. He tried removing Elena's arms, but she pulled him closer saying 'no' on repeat. Damon didn't get a chance to react to the scene. Andy rolled his eyes. "Elena. Wake. The. Fuck. Up." He yelled in annoyance. It was enough to stir her out of whatever dream she was having. Andy got out of bed in desperate need of a shower. He smelled like he slept on the floor of a bar. He only remembered the previous night to a certain point before he blacked out.

Once everyone was in a presentable state, they checked the suite for any valuables and took the elevator to the lobby. Elena had a miserable hangover and refused to talk most of the ride back to Mystic Falls. Her sacred parts weren't aching, because Damon shared some blood, before they went to bed.

About twenty minutes away from Mystic Falls, Andy stopped through a drive-thru ready to eat anything. Elena ordered something small for lunch and they parked to eat. "You haven't taken your medicine in two days." She said seriously.

Andy sighed. "I know... I was too high and drunk. Taking my doses could have screwed me over mentally."

Elena shot him a look of disapproval. Andy waved his hands in the air. "Okay, okay, I'll take them now."

"You do realize the medicine makes you feels better, not me. Do it for yourself." She spat at him.

Andy glared at her. "Are we seriously going to fight right now?"

"No. Do whatever you want. See if I care." She slammed her head on the dashboard.

The rest of the ride back was rather tense. Thankfully, Damon was able to tune it out, staying busy with Wii in the backseat.

Once they reached the Mystic Falls border, Elena felt strange coming home. It was like the past two days were a dream, well, an erotic dream.

Andy pulled up to Elena's driveway and waited for them to get out. He made no move to turn off the engine, indicating he wanted to leave right away. Elena climbed out of the SUV, holding her door open to say something. She didn't know what to say.

Andy stared back at her. "I'll see you in a few days."

Elena half-smiled with a nod in agreement. "The subway station on Surf Ave." She said in reference to spending his birthday at Coney Island.

"Bye kid." He said. She sighed and slammed the car door.

Damon was sitting on her porch waiting for her to come up to the house. She sat down next to him, rubbing her face in an emotional, mixed-mood state. "Some weekend." She chuckled awkwardly about everything.

Damon couldn't help, but laugh along with her. He threw an arm around her shoulders and brought her in close. "You're something else." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Look who's talking." She quipped back.

"Hmm, if you ask me, we've come far since your 18th birthday."

"Ya think?" She sarcastically retorted.

Damon laughed. "I love my addict girlfriend."

Elena frowned. "I'm not addicted to anything..." She smiled. "No wait, I'm addicted to you."

"I approve." He said leaning down to capture her lips.

_._

_._  
_If you can hold on_  
_If you can hold on_  
_._

_._

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Elena walked down the stairs of the subway station on Surf Ave. It took her an hour to get there from Manhattan, she was anxious to see Andy. Hopefully, he would be waiting for her outside. She crossed the street walking over to the front of Nathan's Hot Dogs. She looked around trying to spot Andy. As it was the middle of August, the boardwalk was packed with people enjoying their summer vacation. He found her first, hugging her from behind. She turned around and laughed. "Happy Birthday!"

He let go of her grabbing her hand, walking away from the crowds. "Thanks kid."

"How does it feel to be 24?"

"I don't feel a day older than 20. I bet my age will sink in next year, 25 just seems like more, ya know?" He commented.

"Where are we going?" Elena looked up at him confused. They were passing the main boardwalk and amusement park area.

"We need to talk." Andy said seriously.

Understanding flooded across Elena's features. "You remember."

"Yeah." He said guiding them over to an empty bench that overlooked the popular sandy beach.

The best friends sat in silence trying to figure out how to deal with the strange situation. Elena started the conversation. "When did it happen?"

"The day after I dropped you home. The next morning, I got out of bed and everything hit like a freight train."

Elena bit her lip in wonder. "So, uh, what part do you want to talk about?"

Andy messed up his hair deciding what to say first. "I guess, I want you to fix my head. I wanna see if I remember things correctly."

"Okay. Sure." Elena said meekly.

"When you were, uh what, 15? A slimy tourist tried to get his hands on you at one of my house parties. I obviously, wasn't with you, where was I?"

Elena swallowed. "You were depressed. We got in a fight and you wouldn't come out of your bathroom."

"Uh, okay." Andy frowned. "Then you ran down the stairs in the backyard, trying to fend the creep off, and somehow you broke your wrist? Is that right? What happened next?"

"The guy left me alone, seeing the blood gushing from me. I was wasted and laughed. I went home drunk with a broken wrist. My parents asked me where I was. I said I was with you."

"Oh." Andy's lips parted. "But you didn't say goodbye to me?"

Elena looked down at her feet. "No, I didn't."

"Then what happened? I have a strange memory of your dad yelling at me."

"You drove to Mystic Falls to see me, but my dad opened the door. He blamed you for my behavior and the broken wrist. He wouldn't let you see me."

Andy turned to Elena. "He was mad at me and mentioned something like 'she's only 15'. And then I got mad, realizing you lied about being 17."

Elena sighed. "That's pretty much the story. We didn't talk until Labor Day."

"We had sex on Labor Day. I remember that."

Elena laughed. "Of course, you have that memory."

"I also have the memory of you sneaking out of my house and not saying goodbye... again." Andy said seriously. "And I called you a week later and you told me about Matt."

Elena blushed at the memory. "Matt was safe, my age, the quarterback, my parents liked him..." She trailed off.

"And that made me the guy you lied to, went to parties with and got sex lessons from." Andy scoffed crossing his arms.

Elena didn't have a logical reply, from his point of view, everything he said was true.

"I was mad at you for a long time, though right? No reason, for me to be mad all over again?" He asked in a calmer voice.

"You were mad at me for months. But when, uh, my parents died, you came to the funeral."

"I have that memory." Andy said softly grabbing Elena's hand.

"Still, we didn't talk until you got the record deal. I had to call." Elena said trying to remember what happened.

"But you didn't come to the coast that summer."

Elena shook her head 'no'.

"Then Stefan happened." Andy stated. "Who happens to be Damon's younger brother?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you're dating a vampire. It's all so Twilight." Andy teased.

Elena burst out laughing. "So you're saying, I'm what, Bella?"

"Whatever the fuck her name is." Andy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, fast forwarding... I drive to Mystic Falls for, uh, Jeremy's funeral."

Elena groaned, not ready to repeat such a fresh memory in her head. "What do you want to know?"

"We had sex all over your house, then you kick me out and yet you decide to come to the coast after all that."

"Yeah." Elena shrugged in defeat. "What's the question?"

"Why did you come back? I mean, it's impossible to deny that you wanted to see me." Andy clapped. "And surprise, surprise, you brought a boyfriend with you."

Elena played with the jewelry on her wrists. "I couldn't stop thinking about our last fight. You kept saying that I was faking... that I had been faking the entire time I was with Stefan."

"So you agree with me then?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Well, now what, are you done faking the whole 'I have to be responsible of every minute of every day' act?"

"God, yes." Elena groaned with a small laugh.

Andy laughed at her facial expression. "What do all these little revelations make our relationship?"

"Best friends."

Andy raised a brow. "What's the point if you always come back to me?"

"Awe, come on sugar, we still have our list." Elena said pulling on Andy's cheek.

"The one where we _have to_ go Coney Island?"

"Yeah, that one." Elena smiled looking around.

"The one where we get married when I'm 30 and you're 25?" He continued, standing up from the bench, feeling content about their conversation.

"I'm pretty sure that's our most outrageous item."

"Should I be offended that you would rather skydive over becoming my wife?" Andy asked, dramatically touching his broken heart.

Elena laughed at the picture. "So birthday boy, you got me here, what are we doing today?"

"Four Words: Bump Your Ass Off."

"What?" Elena asked confused.

Andy dragged her along the boardwalk until they reached the indoor bumper car ring. Elena looked in through the windows. "Woah." She said in amazement.

"I know, right?" Andy went up to the booth to buy 10 rounds.

Elena and Andy waited in line at the bumper ring, that happened to be in the dark, with strobe lights, and techno music. He literally wanted to rave and bumper at the same time.

"I love being your bestie." Elena said with wide eyes watching the people in the cars.

Andy scoffed. "I'm the best."

.

.  
**THE END**  
**Be sexy and review the final chapter!**

**THE SOUNDTRACK:** Download 65+ songs at my LiveJournal. Username: junkyatbest - Message me if you need help.

* * *

_My other Delena stories..._  
**I HATE THE WAY YOU LOVE** - Set in 1864. T-Rated.  
All kinds of forced marriage fun!

**YOU KNOW I'M NO GOOD** - Set in 1956. M-Rated.  
Bad Boy wants to corrupt Good Girl.

Love To Fellow Authors: Avecia, Mayghaen17, Natitasha, & Dom0.

xoxo, S.


End file.
